Apologies
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Bella makes contact and then a contract with the wolf pack bad boy. She wants to learn about sex and thinks he is the right guy to teach her. The more time they spend together, the more linked they seem to be against all odds, including Jake, the pack and visiting vampires.
1. Apologies

**Apologies**

* * *

><p>Author: mrstrentreznor<p>

Title: Apologies

Rating: NC-17 for sex, language and themes  
>Fandom: Twilight. AU<p>

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Feedback: please and thankyou

Author's Notes: this started out as a one-shot

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Summary: Bella makes contact and then a contract with a bad boy. AU MA<p>

**AN: in my fantasy worlds, it is always disease and pregnancy free… but not in the real world, so remember safe sex always children…**

**1. Surprise!**

**Saturday March 11th 2006**

Bella stood in the shower. She had had an intense few days. She knew Edward was a vampire and now she knew that Jake was a werewolf… and man, what was up with that? Was it her? She somehow attracted these things… next there would be fairies and elves popping up in her life. Yeesh.

And she had almost slapped one of them when he called her a leech lover.

Whoa. She didn't know she had it in her. He had shouted at her and been seriously weird. But then he had turned into a giant wolf and Jake had stopped him from tearing her apart. It was equal parts terrifying and exciting. She could admit _now_ that it had been exciting.

She sighed. She felt so tense. She found her hand sneaking down to touch herself; to relieve some of her tension. She had discovered this recently. After Edward had gone, he had left her so sexually wound up and wanting. Six months of dating, with barely a kiss; let alone a proper kiss… you know, with tongue. She couldn't do anything when he watched her sleep. Masturbation was supposed to be slightly naughty, not life threatening. Doing it with a Victorian vampire in her bedroom was a _very_ bad idea. He couldn't even kiss her properly; he would have been completely overcome by her scent if she had rubbed one out in front of him. The thought had crossed her mind a couple of times. She giggled. Thank goodness he couldn't read _her_ mind.

She soaped up her hand with a moisturising body wash and ran her now lubricated fingers through her own folds. She breathed out a long sigh. Oh yes. She thought about a gorgeous man doing this to her. It didn't really matter who he was; he was faceless and anonymous. It struck her that she had never imagined Edward doing this for her. She closed her eyes. She was wetter now. She stroked herself again.

She heard a noise downstairs.

She froze.

The third step creaked. Whoever it was was coming up the stairs. And it wasn't Jake; he always stepped over that step. She turned the water off, to try and hear better.

The bathroom door opened. Her heart was pounding now. She shivered.

Through the semi transparent shower curtain she saw a russet skinned figure enter the bathroom.

"Jake?" she asked tremulously, though she knew it wasn't.

"Guess again chickadee…"

She gasped. It was that guy… the one she had wanted to slap… Paul. It was Paul.

"What are you doing? **And** here," she hissed at him. She held her hands over her body. Berating herself internally for not getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel earlier. He picked it up now and reached up a hand to the rings of the shower curtain.

"Get out!" she shouted at him.

He jerked back the curtain; he stood looking at her. He was wearing nothing other than the cut-offs that seemed to be their uniform now. His nostrils flared and his chin lifted slightly, as if he was scenting something.

His head tilted and he gave her a leer.

"What are you up to little girl?" he asked. He could smell her; oh Holy Crow he could _smell_ her.

She just blushed and cowered back against the wall. "Get out!" she hissed again.

He smiled. It was not a pretty smile.

"Poor little lost lamb…" he crooned at her. "A 100 year old virgin followed by an oblivious 16yr old. You can pick 'em."

"What…?" she blustered.

"It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic."

"What are you doing…?" she shook her head. "Never mind… just get out."

His head tilted again. He gave her a serious eye fuck. He reached a hand down and adjusted himself in his cut-offs.

She gasped again. _What the hell was he thinking_?

"No." He said it decisively as if there wasn't another option.

"No?"

Silence.

"Jake will kill you." _Why did she say that? Why didn't she demand he leave?_

He shrugged. "Don't care," he said blithely.

He reached out one long arm and stroked a finger down the side of her waist. It left a trail of goose bumps behind it. She shrank further into the wall. He held the towel up in his hand.

"What do I get for this?" he asked.

"Nothing," she spat at him.

He laughed.

"Ah girl… you forget… or maybe… maybe you just don't know yet…"

That hand reached toward her again. She tried to anticipate where it was going, but in rushing to cover where she thought he was headed, she uncovered something else. He moved impossibly fast and tweaked her exposed nipple.

She squeaked. Her nipple felt so hard it hurt.

He hummed in appreciation.

"W-what…" she stuttered out. "What don't I know yet?"

"Distraction?" He chuckled. His voice dropped into a lower register. "I can hear your heart rate increase. I can tell it is excitement… not fear. I can smell you." He inhaled deeply. "And you smell… excited." He paused and sniffed again. "You smell… good," he finished.

She stared at him.

"You need something…" he eyed her up and down again. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

He noticed.

"…and I am going to give it to you," he stated. He gestured at his body. "You want this?" he asked her.

"Jake will kill you," she whispered. She didn't really answer him, either way.

"Told ya… don't care." He shrugged and reached for the waistband of his, now tented, cut-offs.

He seemed to know she was watching him. Truth be told, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was having trouble breathing; it was as if all the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the bathroom.

He paused. His hands tracked back up his body and he ran them down his washboard abs; the fingers tracing over the muscle definition. She watched him do it. He slowly traced the fine line of hairs that ran from below his navel to places further down. She shivered.

She sucked in a breath. Her mouth was hanging open as she watched him.

He stared at her and slid that hand inside the front of his shorts. She could see his hand wrapped around his now solid length. His eyes closed and his head tilted back.

He emitted a guttural moan.

She gasped. She felt a rush of warmth as places low in her body tightened. His nostrils flared again.

He opened his eyes. She was staring, fascinated at that hand inside his shorts.

She tried hard to pull herself together. She tried to get him to stop. "Jake will kill you," she reminded him again. But she didn't say 'no'.

"If my last memory is being balls deep inside you… I will go happy," he said.

"B-balls deep?" she stuttered. She had no idea what that meant.

He laughed. Completely aware that she was watching him he withdrew that hand and reached for the waistband of his shorts. He slid them off his hips. They caught on his jutting cock and he lifted them over it.

They hit the floor and he stepped out of them.

She made some small noise of shock and awe. She had never seen a naked man before. Not in the flesh at any rate. And a naked _excited_ man… She was suddenly aware that she could hear herself breathing. She was panting. She clutched her arms tighter around herself; holding herself together.

He stepped into the shower with her. She couldn't back away any further but she tried to. His hands locked around her wrists and lifted them easily away from her body. She tried to stop him but it was pointless. He held them against the wall. She was now splayed out for his inspection. He made another humming noise. "Nice," he muttered.

He suddenly crouched a little and pressed his whole body up against her. He lifted himself up and everything he had scraped up against the front of her body. She made another helpless yelp noise.

He chuckled again.

"Jake…" she squeaked. She wasn't sure now, if she was reminding him or herself.

"Shut up," he growled at her.

He still had her hands held against the wall. This was nothing like any fantasy she had ever had. The tiled wall was cold against her back and she shivered suddenly. She felt her nipples peak.

"Wow," he said.

He eyed her body again, and then he brought his face in close to her neck. She could feel her pulse pounding in her neck. He leant right in and scented her again, behind the ear somewhere. She turned her head away instinctively. But it was a mistake. She had now exposed her whole neck to him. She had submitted in animal terms.

He licked up that pounding vein and she moaned.

He was so hot. She could feel waves of heat coming off him. She closed her eyes when he licked her again.

"Mmmm." His wet mouth moved from her neck down to her collar bone. He almost nibbled on it. She shivered and twitched. And then his body bent sideways and his hot, wet mouth travelled lower. He latched onto one of her nipples and she jerked hard enough to bang the back of her head on the tiles.

She moaned again. She wanted to touch him. Those shoulders filled her vision. His skin. Such a beautiful colour. She could see her own hand lift and slide across the back of his wide shoulders. It was like an out of body experience. It wasn't her doing this. She didn't do this. She had never done this. Her fingers traced up the back of his neck and into his hair

He nibbled at her breast and she yelped once more.

He stood again and grabbed the top of her arms in his hands. He spun her body and forced her front up against the wall. Her face turned to the side. Her overheated nipples were now pressed against the cold tiles.

That mouth nibbled at the back of her neck now. She tried to push away from the wall but she ran up against his solid body. She whimpered at the feel of him.

He pressed himself up against the back of her. She groaned.

"Oh yeah…" he agreed.

His hands started to roam all over her body. Her own hands were splayed against the wall as if they were trying to ground her; before she spiralled off somewhere.

One of his searching hands slid down the front of her body and between her legs. It was oddly, exactly what she had been fantasising about earlier. How did he know?

He whispered to her. "All lubed up and ready to go, huh?" He was the voice of the devil literally at her shoulder. "Is this what you were playing at? ... What were you imagining, chickie? I could smell you on the stairs."

She couldn't answer him. Those long slim fingers were sliding over her. It was so different when it wasn't her hand. She was so wet.

"Who were you thinking about? Hmmm."

"Nobody." She shivered again and gasped a little as his clever fingers stroked her. He forced his thigh between her legs and pushed them apart further. She moaned.

"I was only going to frighten you a little… but _damn_… chickie…" he whispered to her.

"Please," she begged.

"Yeah? You want a piece of this?" He slid his engorged cock between her legs. It was so hot. She looked down. She could see the darkened head as it protruded through the front of her folds.

"Ohhh…"

"Hmmm chickie… tell me you want this…" His hand was working at her now. She was so wet, as his middle finger slid across her clit and the other fingers stroked over her outer labia. He stroked his whole hand up and down against her. She watched him do it. The muscles and veins in his arm twitching. She felt a heavy ache within her. She pressed herself against that hand.

"Ugh."

"Hmm?" he asked.

Had he asked her a question? She couldn't remember. He seemed to want an answer to something.

"What?" she managed to say.

He spoke slowly. Each word precise and careful and timed with a stroke across her clitoris. "Do… you… want… me… to… fuck… you?" That middle finger slid inside her and he pressed hard against her clit.

"Yes…" she hissed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please," she begged. She pressed her heated forehead against the tiles. She tried to cool herself down. But it was too late. She had gone way past the point of no return. But he did ask, she had to give him that.

He slid his leg under her knee and lifted her whole body. She squeaked; frightened she would lose her balance.

"I've got you," he told her. "You won't fall."

He had opened her out; splayed her out against the wall. Her toe gripped against something on the wall. His other hand was under her opposite armpit with his arm out straight and his hand flat against the wall. She was suspended; hanging on one of his arms and one leg.

She let herself go. She leant her head back against his shoulder and slid her hand down his arm to lie over the top of his hand between her legs.

"Just like that," he told her. "That's it…"

Her hand dipped lower and brushed across the head of his cock. It seemed to be leaking. He drew in a shaky breath when she did that.

"Mmm," he hummed against her neck.

His hand moved and he shifted his body a little. The head of his cock rose and unerringly found her entrance.

She sucked in a breath. "Oh… oh…"

He held her open with the fingers of one hand and he shifted his hips a little. He slid into her part way. It felt amazing. He returned to his earlier stroking of her clit. But now he added the slight rocking of his hips that allowed just the head to slide in and out of her.

"Oh…oh," she repeated. She was completely overwhelmed. He was hot and wet and he was _there_ and she was having trouble breathing… she was about to fall apart in his arms. She felt her whole body tense up. She was gasping for air again. Gasping and panting against him.

The rocking continued and it all started to combine into something much bigger. Something she had never felt before.

She was losing it. She tried to climb up nothing. Her hands scrabbling at the wall in her frenzy. Her whole body tensed up and she froze for a beat.

With a final stroke of his fingers she fell over the edge. She collapsed against him; all the air rushing out of her lungs. He seemed to be waiting for that and he thrust himself into her; hard and fast. She screamed. She felt like he was splitting her in two.

"Christ!" he swore. "You are so tight…"

"Ahhh," she wailed. He held her around the body and tight against him. They both froze. He was panting against her neck. She could feel gusts of his heated breath pass over her skin.

Her vision felt dark at the edges. She almost passed out. His hand stroked the skin over her ribs where he was holding her immobile against him. His lips pressed against her jugular where her pulse was pounding again.

He made a tiny movement; almost a rock into her. She wriggled a little against him and just the feel of him inside her made her feel light headed. So hard and so big.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. She couldn't speak.

"Really?" he checked. His nostrils flared. "Blood," he stated.

She nodded again.

"Huh," he said as if he hadn't expected that. "Sorry," he added.

She shook her head. "It's… okay…" she panted. She tried to shift a little where she was impaled upon him.

He groaned.

Oh now, she hadn't thought about that. That she could affect him. She did it again. He clutched her to him.

"Stop," he begged her.

She felt immeasurably powerful at that. Weak little Bella Swan had him at her mercy. But of course she was hanging in the air, skewered on him. The knowledge was useless to her now, but it was a revelation.

"Finish it…" she told him.

"Uh-huh," he agreed. He shifted his feet, getting a better stance she assumed. She clutched at his straight arm. He rocked his hips again. She gasped a little. She felt abraded inside. But with each gentle rock, his passage into her became easier. Until he was sliding almost his whole length out and then rammed it back into her. She could feel that curling tension rising again.

"Talk," she ordered him. She had no idea where that came from.

He laughed. "Oh so you like that huh?" he seemed to like it too. His lips nibbled at her ear and he started to whisper to her. "You are so wet… can you feel how wet you are… how I can just slide into you…" he grunted as he thrust into her. "All the way into you…"

She moaned.

"This…" he told her as he slammed into her, "This… is balls… deep, chickie."

"Oh… I see," she admitted. And now that he had told her, she could feel them.

"But right now…" he panted in her ear. "I want to feel you come… come so hard… so hard that you grip my cock …can you do that for me, chickie?"

"Yes," she groaned.

She squirmed. She needed something more.

"Touch yourself," he suggested; that devilish voice at her shoulder again. She felt wanton as her hand slid lower, just as it had before he had rudely interrupted her. She touched herself and she could feel him thrust into her. He pinched her nipple; rubbed it hard between his fingers.

"Come on chickie… let go… I can smell you… you're so close… so close to exploding…"

"Yes," she agreed. "Oh…oh…" She needed to touch him. She reached down to hold him at the thigh; feeling it bunch and move under her fingers as he thrust into her. He was so strong; so powerful. She shifted her hand towards his face. And somehow he sucked her fingers into his mouth; his tongue sliding between them.

It was that feeling that pushed her over the edge. She had a flash of him doing that between her legs with that hot wet tongue and she was gone. She clenched him hard. She damn near snapped him in half.

He thrust up and just kept thrusting. "Ohh Jesus…" he swore. "Oh yeah…" He shuddered and gasped behind her and she felt a warm gush inside her. He groaned and sank his face down into her neck. She could feel him kiss at her neck; little open mouthed kisses. They stayed in that position for some time.

He lowered her gently to her feet. She almost fell. She felt boneless. She managed to turn and clutch at him. He put his arms around her. Pulled her in against him.

"Shh… shh," he comforted her and it was only then that she realised she was crying.

She tried to stand by herself. He held her face in both hands; his thumbs wiped away her tears. He looked worried. "Jeez… was it that bad?" he asked.

She just shook her head; she had no words.

He leant back against the wall and pulled her in against him. Weirdly she felt like she belonged there. She pressed her face against his chest. His hand was on the back of her neck under her hair. His fingers stroked down her neck.

He seemed to wait until she could breath evenly again.

"Here," he said, "Let's put the water back on. I think we both need a wash." He shuffled her out, onto the bathroom floor and turned the water on; waited for it to heat up again.

She looked down at herself. A number of fluids ran down her thighs. She looked at his body. His cock, now flaccid, was stained with her blood. She reached out a hand and touched his thigh. She looked up at him.

"Yeah… about that… sorry…" he shrugged. "I didn't really think… you were… I mean you are so…" he stopped talking. He chewed at his lip.

His eyes looked… worried…? _He didn't know she was a virgin_.

"Sorry…" he started to say but she placed her hand over his mouth.

She leant in towards him. "Paul," she said. It was the first time she had said his name. She took her hand away.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"When can we do it again?" she asked.

"Again?" he repeated. He smiled and then he laughed out loud. He pulled her into him and he kissed her.

When he finally let her breathe, she asked, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Jake and Sam sent me," he confessed. "To apologise."

She laughed.

FF_2154210_ - 27/06/2011 06:27:00 PM


	2. Further Apologies

**Chapter ****2 Further apologies**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: as this started life as ultra sexy one shot, I am warning you now, that there really is not a lot of story here. Don't whine to me that I didn't tell you… okay?**

* * *

><p>She needed to use the toilet. He turned his back, granted her a little privacy. He didn't want to leave… not just yet.<p>

"No," she said as she flushed the toilet.

"No?" he queried. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I do_ not _accept your apology."

He studied her. She looked mischievous. The shower was warming up now. He stepped back into it and she watched him. He knew the water running down his body would catch her eye; and it did.

He held a hand out to her and in a daze, she took it. He tugged her gently back into the shower with him. He pulled her in against his body.

He gave a theatrical sigh and held the back of his hand to his own forehead. "I guess I will just have to stay here and keep apologising until you _do_ accept it."

She grinned at him. And then her face changed; as if she had thought of something. She wobbled her bottom lip at him. He blinked. "And…" she started, "You hurt me."

"I…" he went to reply but she stopped him with her fingers over his mouth.

"You hurt me… and I think you… youshouldkissitbetter." She finished in a rush as if she had run out of bravado. And then she blushed.

She was so cute. He liked the way she didn't try to hide herself now. And he really liked this attempt at confidence. He soaped up the sponge. "Well," he said as he smirked at her. "Let's just get you all cleaned up and then I will see what I can do."

She watched, fascinated as he soaped himself around the groin. Reaching underneath himself to clean made everything move.

He watched her. "Do you want to touch it?" he asked.

She bit her lip. She nodded.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

She reached out a hand slowly. He was holding his breath. She held him in her hands. "It's so different now… so soft… it's really soft…" The soap made him slippery.

"Won't be for long if you keep doing that," he groaned.

She had that feeling of power again. She let him go.

"I didn't tell you to stop," he whined.

"Oh." She was flustered again. She flapped her hands indecisively.

He smirked at her again. "It's okay. Besides… didn't you say it was your turn?"

"You don't mind?"

He frowned at her.

"You know…"she tried to make herself clearer. "You don't mind… doing that… to me… _for_ me… whatever…"

"Hell no." He smirked again. "I looove it." He poked his tongue out and did some flicking gesture with it that made her blush and clap her hand over her mouth. He did it again and she squeaked. He laughed.

He continued to wash himself. "Who told you that anyway?"

"Oh…I heard an interview with some celebrity guy… I forget who… Kanye West?"

Paul looked interested.

"He said he never did that to a woman… you know…"

Paul snorted. "He's a fucking idiot then." He leant back and washed his face. "Makes payback **so** much more fun… how the guy can write songs about women complaining that he bruised their oesophagus… and not reciprocate? Well, that's just not fair."

Bella blinked.

Paul noticed the confused look on her face. "What?"

"I… I didn't think you would think like that."

"Why? Because I fuck lots of women?"

"Ahh… no… well… yes… maybe…"

"Nobody forces them to fuck me… they want to do it." He leered at her again. "I make it worth their while," he stated confidently.

_He had certainly made it worth her while, she thought._

He frowned at her. Then his eyes darkened, he leant towards her and put his hand up on the wall. "Come here," he breathed at her in a low voice.

She felt her heart rate increase and she felt warmth, low in her body.

"See?" he said. "You can't hate women and fuck them properly… and I mean properly; you have to really like them."

"Huh," she said as if she had just realised something about him.

"I was serious," he pointed out, when she hadn't moved. "Get your ass… and all your other bits over here."

She took a step in closer to him. "Much better," he announced. He started to soap up her body. Ran his hands all over her. She didn't know what to do with _her_ hands. She tentatively raised them and laid them flat against the skin of his chest. They did a little kind of shuffle dance step closer together. His hands slid down to her ass and pulled her up against him. He made a kind of satisfied humming noise in his throat.

She slid her hands down and around his waist and pressed her face against his chest; she was about pec height on him, he was so tall. And he was so warm.

His soaped up hands slid all around her nether regions; she twitched against him as he slid a finger straight down her ass crack. He chuckled again.

"Charlie?" he asked suddenly.

"Seattle until tomorrow night," she answered.

"Really? Now why did you tell me that, chickie?" he queried.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Anyone else popping in to check on you? One of the deputies or something?"

"No. Not that I know of… I mean he doesn't usually ask them to do that…"

"Excellent."

He rinsed her off carefully. He turned the water off. "Up," he commanded.

She frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes. He crouched down and picked her up, lifted her under her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and stared intently into his face. He didn't dry her off with a towel; he just carried her naked, and dripping to her room.

"I can't jump; I tend to fall a lot," she tried to explain.

"Uh-huh."

"No really… I'm super clutzy."

"Confidence," he stated simply. "You've got no faith in yourself." He held her easily with one hand under her butt as he stripped back the bed with the other hand. "Cool, a queen size. I fucking hate single beds."

She giggled.

"California king would be better…" he shrugged. He sat on the edge of her bed with her still held on his lap. He shifted her back down his thighs a little and he studied her face intently. She still had her arms around his neck but her arms were straight out now. He blithely reached down and adjusted himself between them. "Now…" he said.

They stared at each other. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back again. She inhaled a little and licked her lips. She could feel how she was being affected just by his stare. His head started to move in towards her… achingly slowly. How did he do that? She was panting before he got there. And she had a weird aching sensation high in her neck, just under her jaw.

By the time he did get there she was making small mewling noises. He kissed her; an exquisitely gentle touch of lips. But she wanted more. She pulled herself in against him. His big warm hands held her at the hips. Now one slid up her back to hold her at the back of her head under her hair. His thumb stroked down her jaw and she instinctively opened her mouth.

She groaned into his mouth now. The hand at the back of her head pulled her in harder and he really kissed her. His tongue thrust into her mouth; penetrating and possessing her. It was wet and hot. She had never been kissed like this before. It coaxed her tongue out; played and stroked at it until she felt brave enough to try and stick her tongue in his mouth.

When she did he sucked it into his mouth and ate at her mouth. She could barely swallow the extra saliva let alone breathe.

She had her hands in his hair now trying to pull him even closer to her.

He rose to his feet and still kissing her, turned her body so that her back was towards the bed. He placed her down on her back and literally pulled her arms from around his neck. Her mouth detached at the last and she was panting as he gave her a gentle push.

She got the message and she scooted backwards up the bed.

She lay there and looked up at him.

He smirked at her and reached a hand down, stroked down his erection while she watched him. She inhaled sharply; it was an unforgettable sight. Especially with the raffish smile.

He put one knee on the bed and leant towards her and she actually backed away from him.

His hands reached for her thighs and pushed them apart. He knelt in between them. He never took his eyes off her face, as he spread her thighs wide and lowered his face towards her. He did it so slowly the anticipation was exquisite. She was holding her breath.

His face pressed against her and he kissed her; he kissed her_ there_. She just moaned and closed her eyes. He pressed his whole face into her. She could feel herself contract, almost like she was trying to kiss him back. And then he gave one long flat tongued lick right from her ass to her clit. She tried to shut her thighs on his head, but his hands held them down. He did it again and she lifted her hips off the bed to push against his face.

He chuckled and slid her thighs over his shoulders; his hands settled under her bottom and lifted her into him. He lapped at her, making long slow strokes with his tongue. She could not describe how good it felt. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

Then he shifted one hand to slip two fingers into her and she felt her body jerk with excitement. He was circling her clit now, pointing his tongue and working at her as his fingers thrust in and out of her. She clutched at his hair with one hand, the other hand was over her head and clenched into a fist. She felt her fingernails press into her own hand.

She was mindless, tossing her head back and forth as he drove her beyond the point of ecstasy. He let her have one orgasm and then he mixed it up, licking quickly across her clit until she twitched and trembled and then stopped just before she climaxed again. The second time he did it she let out a groan so loud, that she surprised herself.

The third time he took pity on her. He lifted his face from her and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He wiped down his chin with the other hand and crawled up her body as she panted for breath beneath him. His fingers flicked quickly across her sensitive clit and brought her to a shuddering climax as he kissed her deeply and she grabbed at him with hands that now had something to hold onto.

"Paul," she moaned his name.

"Right here," he assured her as she felt him push at her opening. He worked his way into her. She had her fingers wrapped around his biceps, hanging on for dear life. She was a little sore but the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. This time he was slow and tender. Taking it slowly and waiting for her body to adjust to his size. She was so wet but her body was clenching around him with the after effects of the multiple orgasms he had already given her.

Just as well he was doing all the work, she was not sure she could actually move. She felt boneless. She couldn't lift her legs. He undulated his hips in a slow, relentless rhythm. She was literally panting for him. His face held above hers by his arms as he kept up the movement of his hips. He watched her avidly. He was too tall to kiss her and fuck her at the same time in this position.

He looked as if he could do this all day. She let out an especially loud moan. He changed his rhythm a little and added an extra lift at the end of his entry stroke. He shifted the angle a little each time. It was as if he was looking for something; she had no idea what. But then he hit somewhere within her that made her breathing change. And once he found it, he hit it again; he kept working over that one spot.

The pressure built inside her. She felt like she was going to lose it in all ways; like all kinds of fluid was going to burst out of her. It felt oddly uncomfortable and exciting at the same time. The pressure kept building. She must have looked a little panicked.

"Shh… you're good… I've got you…" he told her.

"Fe-els… weird…" she panted; trying to explain.

"I got you…let go… its okay…"

She trusted him. He knew what he was doing. She stopped trying to fight it and after a couple more strokes her mouth fell open and she got a look of utter astonishment on her face. Then her head flung back; she gasped for breath, her whole body jerked, her nails sank into his biceps and she emitted a deep guttural groan. Fluid gushed from her.

"Whoa! Hot damn chickie…" he exclaimed.

As her back arched, she took him in deeper inside her. His pace increased and he bit at his bottom lip. He didn't sound upset with her, so she thought she had not done the wrong thing. Her discomfort at the moisture was forgotten now. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist; her heels dug into his ass.

The change of angle pushed him over the edge and he thrust hard into her. She grunted and clutched at him again. His head fell back and his neck strained with the effort. He shuddered as he climaxed within her; he moaned and then collapsed on top of her. They were lying diagonally across the bed.

She was buried under his chest but she didn't care. She put an arm around his waist and stroked through the perspiration on his lower back.

"Mumph," he mumbled. He lifted his upper body and lay off a little to the side. He was still buried inside her. He looked at her face.

She felt like blushing again. She didn't know what to do with that look.

"I'm sorry I peed on you," she said in a tiny voice.

He laughed. "You didn't pee on me." He pulled himself out of her. She made a noise and had another body shiver at the feel of him pulling out. She felt his fingers between her legs and then he held them under her nose. "Smell," he instructed. She made a face. "It isn't pee," he told her authoritatively.

She sniffed at his fingers. He was right.

"You're a rainmaker. Do you know how rare that is?"

She looked confused.

"Female ejaculation," he patiently explained.

"You're not upset."

"Heck no, chickie. It's a compliment."

"Oh."

She wanted to cuddle him, but she didn't know how to ask for that. She reached for his head and pulled him down. He kissed her instead and that was good too. When he tried to pull back she clutched at him again.

"Jeez… all right already," he complained.

He let her pull his head down to her chest. As if she could have done it, if he didn't want her to. He shuffled his body down the bed and lay with his face between her breasts. He supported most of his weight on his elbows so that he didn't crush her. He was so warm covering her. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him to her. His feet were still hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Don't get used to this chickie," he grizzled.

"Don't call me chickie," she said.

"Fine… what's your name?"

She pulled at his hair. "You know my name," she chided him.

"Your whole name," he explained.

"Oh… sorry. Isabella Marie Swan."

He seemed to think for a beat and then he said, "Izzy…I'll call you Izzy."

They stayed where they were. He rubbed his face on her chest and shifted his body a little. She stroked his hair. His breath evened out and she realised with a start, that he had fallen asleep. She couldn't move, but she was not sure that she wanted to.

FF_2154210_ - 28/06/2011 01:17:00 AM


	3. A Contract

**3 A contract**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Bella was very comfortable. His weight on top of her made her feel oddly safe. It was a new experience for her. He made a small snuffly noise and rubbed his face on her. His breathing shifted and fell into a deeper sleep pattern again.<p>

She lay there and she thought about him.

His visit was completely unexpected. She was fairly certain he hadn't meant it to go this far either. He had said something like that, hadn't he? That he just wanted to scare her. Typical. Sent to apologise and thought he would perve on her in the shower. And then it had gone way further than that.

She had learnt a little about Paul, from Jake after their fight that morning. He was a hot head and a womaniser. And he had a wicked temper. But when she thought about what he had been screaming at her; he was actually upset that people were dying and that Jake had broken the rules by telling her about the werewolves. And that Jake had protected her, from the wolves; from his own pack. That was what had pushed him over the edge.

He was right to think she would side with the vampires; why wouldn't she? She had dated one. He had called her that hadn't he? 'Leech lover'. Well it was kind of appropriate and kind of not. He had never been her lover.

Edward Cullen.

He was all intense emotion but no physicality. No touching. No proper kissing. No sex.

Paul was all physical. Edward was feeling and Paul was touch. He was like an anti-Edward.

She snorted. He moved again.

She stroked his back and he sighed in his sleep. She lay there for ages stroking his skin and thinking. She always tended to over think things. But this felt good. Touching him felt good.

No sex.

She thought about it.

Edward could read minds; he could tell her what everyone was thinking about; except her, of course. And ninety percent of the time it would be sex; especially if the thoughts belonged to men. The joke was that that was all men thought about, wasn't it? And women? Any women, who happened to be near Edward at the time, would probably be thinking about sex. He was so ethereally beautiful. Like that waitress in the restaurant that time in Port Angeles when he had taken her to dinner, trying to give him her number while he was obviously out with another woman. That must happen to him all the time.

How on earth did he manage to be so completely virtuous then? He was 106 and had never gone _there_… that was… Well it was **weird**. Maybe it was the Victorian in him? He had told her that vampires became more of what they were when they were changed. Their gifts were amplified, like Alice's visions and presumably their faults were amplified too. Being remote physically was a fault wasn't it? She was starting to think it was. She could not have embraced Edward like this; she would have been shivering by now. She had needed several quilts just to sleep next to him.

And sex? Wow. She thought it was pretty damn good. No wonder people thought about it all the time. She thought that what she had just done with Paul was absolutely amazing. She had almost had an actual out of body experience.

"What are you thinking about?" Speak of the devil.

"Oh…" she blushed. She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised he had woken up.

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking about how good sex with you was," she admitted. She didn't know why she was so honest with him. Maybe because she had no reason not to be. No hidden agenda.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." She squirmed, as much as she was able to under him. "Not that I had ever… you know… before… so I guess I … don't really know…" she ground to a halt.

"Stop that." He propped himself back up on his arms.

"What?"

"Running yourself down."

"Well how would I know what it should be like…?"

"You were good," he interrupted. "And you would know if it was no good, too."

"But don't _you_ have something to do with that?"

He thought about it. "Yeah… but you weren't a starfish."

"Starfish?" she asked.

"They lie there with their arms and legs out like a fucking starfish. You can't shift them off their backs."

"With you?" she sounded incredulous.

He chuckled. "Yeah… I just leave… fuck that for a joke. It's just not worth the effort. If they can't put any effort into it, why should I?"

"Oh." She thought how awful it would be to be mid sex and have your partner just pick up their clothes and leave. But he hadn't left her. That made her feel good. "You didn't leave me," she blurted out.

"No." He grinned at her. "You've got some natural talent there, Izzy."

She noticed he had taken her new name on board. She was impressed by that. "So teach me," she said. **Holy Crow!** Where had that come from?

"What?"

"Teach me," she repeated. "You know… how to… properly."

He smirked at her. "You might have to learn how to _say_ it first," he snickered.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed. "Teach me how to… fuck." She said it in a tiny voice, but she did manage to say it.

His eyes narrowed. "You really mean it."

"Yes, I do." She surprised herself with that admission.

"Cool," he said. He sounded pleased.

"Really?"

"It's win/win for me. I get to fuck you. And…" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I get to teach you what** I** like."

"Well if you like it…" she mumbled. "Chances are someone else will…"

He gave her a calculating look. "What about Jake?"

She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "What do you mean?" She twisted her hands in front of her chest. She was suddenly intensely aware of his body as he lay, still between her legs.

"He'll know… he'll smell it and he might see it… in my head…" he explained.

She looked confused.

"The pack shares a mind. He didn't tell you that?"

She shook her head.

"I can keep a few things quiet… but I might slip up… show him a memory of us… you prepared for the fallout? He likes you… you must know that."

She felt a little spark of independence within her. She lifted her chin. "I'm not his girlfriend. If he wanted me… **he'd** be here," she pointed out, as she gestured at her bed. "My _boyfriend_ left months ago. Jake's just my friend." Paul was silent. "And we are already going to have… fallout…" she added with another wave of her hand to encompass their nakedness.

He had this look on his face. She didn't know how to describe it; he looked as if he was already planning everything he wanted to do to her. It was right there in his eyes. She inhaled suddenly.

His eyes gleamed. He shifted his body against her and she made a small noise.

"Good girl." He approved of her newfound streak of independence.

He lowered his head and with his eyes still on hers, his tongue flicked out and he licked right across her breast. Then he blew gently across the wet skin and a trail of goose bumps rose in his wake. Her nipple peaked as she watched. She stared as the very tip of his tongue poked out and he pushed it against her nipple. She shivered.

"Ohhh," she muttered. Her other nipple ached in sympathy. He shifted his body on hers. His hands lifted and pressed his warm palms down the sides of her ribs, on the outside of her breasts. His thumb stroked across the neglected nipple. His hot mouth closed around the other one and he sucked at her. She closed her eyes. She ground herself against him. She lifted a leg and hooked it over the back of his thigh, rubbed her foot up and down the back of his leg.

"Mmmm," she purred. It was as if there was cord connecting her breasts to places lower down. Everything he did there had an echo.

He sucked and pulled at her breast. She put her hands behind his head and stroked through his hair. He lifted his head, released her breast with a 'pop'. He stared at her again.

A growl filled the air. It wasn't him. It was his stomach.

They both stopped.

And then she giggled. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Hungry, huh?" she grinned at him. "There's a left over pot roast in the fridge if you want to eat…" She was suddenly mortified to ask him to stay. "If you want to…" she flapped.

"Stop that," he ordered quietly. He grabbed her hands. He shook her just a little. "I want to eat. I want to stay. And I want to continue this."

"Oh." That was pretty clear then.

He raised himself up, untangled his body from hers. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. She watched him as he wandered, back to the bathroom to get his cut-offs. He was utterly spectacular. He was so comfortable in his body. Maybe it was being a shifter and being naked half the time but he was so … secure; so confident.

She wanted that too. If nothing else, she wanted to feel like that about herself. Even if she just got to fuck him again. She blushed. She mentally slapped herself for blushing over just thinking the 'f' word.

His head popped back in the doorway. He frowned. "Christ almighty, woman. Are you thinking again?"

She giggled. "Yeah… sorry."

"Food," he reminded her.

He watched her climb out of bed and reach for her clothes. "Don't get too dressed," he advised.

The house was pretty warm so she just put panties and a t-shirt on. He scooped her up again and carried her down the stairs.

"Why are you carrying me?" she asked.

"How often do you fall down your own stairs?"

"Ahhh." She didn't want to admit that and she wondered how he knew that. Jake's shared mind, maybe?

"Yes."

He dropped her to her feet in the kitchen. She started to pull things out of the fridge and place them on the bench. She served twice as much as she would have normally. If it wasn't enough he could have seconds. He wandered around the kitchen and looked at the notices pinned to the cork board and the fridge. He pulled off Charlie's work schedule.

"Need a copy of this," he told her.

"Take that one; he is almost on a permanent timetable. Seniority," she explained.

He folded it decisively and stuck it in the pocket of his cut-offs.

Why did he need it? She decided to just ask him. "Why do you need it?"

"So I don't get shot."

She put his plate in the microwave and prepared a much smaller plate for herself. So he did intend to come back for their lessons; well _her_ lessons.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Do you work?"

"At Newton's… the camping shop. Two shifts a week."

"So I could meet you there," he suggested.

"Yes." The microwave dinged and she put his meal on the table for him. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. "Your cell phone number."

She wrote it down for him. She wrote 'Izzy' above it; not Bella. She looked at that. It was as if she was reinventing herself. Bella was a klutz, an accident prone emotional disaster with no faith in herself. But Izzy? She was going to be a self confident woman; a woman, not a girl. She glanced at him as he ate. He was still half naked.

Izzy got to fuck **him**.

FF_2154210_ - 28/06/2011 09:55:00 PM


	4. Feed me

**4 Feed me**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_**AN: if you ask me questions and you actually want answers, then you need to turn PM's on…**_

* * *

><p>"So," Paul started. "Charlie is away until tomorrow night huh?"<p>

"Yes." She watched him eat. "I should keep my hands away from you when you're eating huh?"

"I've already eaten the bits I wanted." He smirked at her. "Of course… I could go back for seconds."

She wasn't sure if he meant her or the actual food. She just blushed.

He shook his head at her. "Unbelievable…" he muttered.

She got narky with him for that. That small streak of independence grew a little bigger. "Yes," she agreed. "I blush… and I get embarrassed… and I …I don't know…much about sex… well… anything…really… but I **am** trying… and you are supposed to be helping me." She took a breath.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not… having a go at me," she finished. And then she blushed again. Hopeless.

He leant back in the chair and studied her. He looked her up and down in her t-shirt. She was suddenly aware of how short it was. She tried to pull it down a little to cover herself.

"Stop it," he said.

"I just…" she blustered.

He pushed his plate away. "Come here," he ordered.

She moved…. crept almost, across the kitchen towards him. She stopped in front of him and shuffled a little nervously on her feet.

He reached out and pulled her closer between his legs. "You just don't see yourself do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many guys asked you to the prom?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't know… four … no three … no four…"

"Uh huh." He smiled. "And when did Edward Cullen fall in love with you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked suddenly defensive at the mention of Edward.

"Answer the question."

"Um… I suppose… the first day of school," she mumbled.

He snorted.

"What?"

"How old is the guy?"

"Ahh …I think he is 106. Something like that."

"So exactly how many women do you think he has met, let alone seen in his decidedly long and unnatural life? And he falls in love with _you_… the first day he sees you." He waited for her answer. She didn't have one.

He sighed. "And you think you are not worthy of any attention."

"I…" she stopped. She shut her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Some women have never been asked to a dance or a prom by anybody… ever," he pointed out.

"Oh." She twisted her hands nervously.

"Sit." He patted his thigh.

She sat. He pulled the plate back over and ate the rest of it one handed with the fork; holding her around the waist as she perched on his lap. She tentatively put her hand across his shoulder. She was fascinated by the hair at the nape of his neck. She bit her lip and reached out her hand to stroke it. It was so soft.

In answer, his hand at her hip shifted and his thumb stroked across the skin above her panties waistband. She shifted a little on his lap and leant her face down towards his bare shoulder. She wanted to sniff him or lick him. She thought sniffing might be okay. She brushed the tip of her nose across the point of his shoulder. He smelt good. It was hard to describe; he seemed to have a musky male scent with a hint of the forest. She sniffed. Cedar and sweat. That was what he smelt like.

He pushed the plate away again abruptly. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I…I … don't know," she admitted.

"What did you _want_ to do?"

Again she had no issue telling him the truth. "I-I wanted to lick you," she admitted.

"So do it," he said.

"Really?"

"Go ahead… you can't hurt me… you know that." That shoulder devil voice… encouraging her.

She leant in slowly again and pressed her lips against the top of his shoulder. And then she licked him.

"Why do I do what you tell me?" she asked in amazement.

He snorted. He fed her a piece of meat from his plate with his fingers. He watched her as she ate it and then held his fingers out to her. She got the idea. She remembered how he had sucked at her fingers in the bathroom and how that had pushed her over the edge. She pulled his hand in closer to her mouth; she snaked out her tongue and licked up his finger.

His eyes darkened. She watched his face as she did it again. And then feeling braver and seeing the affect she had on him; she closed her lips around the end of his index finger. She held his hand with both of hers and she pushed his finger into her mouth, keeping her lips closed around it. She watched him as it slid into her mouth and then she pulled it out slightly, running her tongue over the underside of it.

His mouth opened a little and she could see his own tongue as he licked his bottom lip. She pushed it back in again. She wriggled a little on his lap as she continued to suck on his finger. She kept her eyes glued to his face the whole time. She released him when he tugged a little against her grip.

"Damn… girl," he said in a shaky voice. "Oh, the things we are going to do," he promised her. Then he grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

He stood up a little and lifted her under the arms and moved her so that she straddled him on the chair now. She shifted her pelvis and she could feel how hard he was under her.

"Oh… you liked that," she whispered. She felt empowered again.

"Practice makes perfect Izzy," he told her. He ground her onto him.

That feeling of him, so hard and ready, rubbing against her made her eyes close and her head tilt back. "Mmmm…" she murmured.

"How sore are you?" he asked.

She squirmed a little. "I don't know…"

"You up for another round…?"

"I could try… if it hurts, will you stop?"

"If I ever do anything that upsets you or that hurts you, tell me immediately and I'll stop." He looked suddenly serious. "You let me know."

"Okay," she agreed.

"So you want to try?" he checked.

She nodded. "You don't mind… if we have to stop?"

"There are all kinds of ways to finish Izzy." He kissed down her neck. He punctuated each word with a kiss. "Mouth… hands… thighs… armpit…"

She interrupted, "You made that up…"

"Na ah."

"Armpits? Really?"

He stood, and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him again. She was starting to like this. He stepped towards the door. "Oh, I need a drink," she said. He carried her back to the sink.

She leant sideways and filled a water bottle, drank some and offered it to him for a sip. He dribbled a bit and she laughed and wiped his chin with her hand. "Bring it," he told her. So she refilled it.

"Got any lube?" he asked her as he carried her up the stairs.

"Lube?"

He shook his head again. "Lubricant? K-Y jelly? Ultra glide?"

She just looked blank.

"We could go 'last tango in Paris' and use butter…" he suggested wickedly.

"Butter?" her voice squeaked nervously.

"Not today," he reassured her.

"So one day?" she pushed.

"Maybe… if you want to try it."

"Sex with food?"

"What's your favourite? Chocolate… honey… whipped cream?" he crooned.

They had reached her room by then. He dropped her to her feet. "Hmmm?" he pressed when she hadn't answered him.

"I don't know…"

"Imagine… licking that off me…"

Her mouth fell open. He chuckled at the look on her face. She blushed.

"Bathroom…" she squeaked. "I just have to use the bathroom." She pushed the water bottle at him.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled. "I'll be here…" He did that whole body rub thing up the front of her. "…waiting," he added.

"O-okay." She ran.

He chuckled again, placed the water on her side table, and threw himself onto her bed. He lay on his back for a second, then reached down, lifted his hips and pulled down his cut-offs. He threw them on the floor off the side of the bed. He lay back, folded his arms behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles. He looked supremely comfortable.

He took in a deep breath. "I could get used to this," he muttered quietly. He heard her in the bathroom. He wondered if she was really going to come back. She seemed to be trying to be braver. He lay there for a while lost in thought.

She appeared in the doorway and saw him in her bed; waiting for her. Naked.

"Oh my," she said.

He glanced at her. He got that look on his face; the look of a thousand promises. He released one arm from behind his head and crooked his finger at her in the universal gesture of 'come here'.

She went.

She stood next to the bed and looked at him. She kept her eyes glued to his face but the rest of him was seriously distracting. He moved his hand over and tugged at her t-shirt. "Off," he ordered.

She pulled it over her head. Then she stopped and stood there nervously.

"And the panties." She slid them down and stepped out of them.

He still had one arm behind his head and it made his bicep look huge. He held his hand out to her. She took it and he tugged her towards him. "Hop on," he encouraged. She looked down at his body. He uncrossed his ankles and tugged at her again. She knelt on the bed. He pulled at her thigh and she sat on top of him, straddling him. She felt like crossing her arms across her breasts. He noticed.

He frowned at her again.

She rolled her eyes. "I am trying…" she muttered.

"You're not alone. Every single woman, the first time you see them naked, just wants to be told they look beautiful." She tilted her head in a question. "Every… single… one," he added.

"Huh," she said. "What do guys want to be told?"

"That you'll suck their cock."

She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. His hands reached down and held her at the hips. He pressed her down and slid her body along his; pressing her groin down onto his. His cock, hard again once she was naked, slipped between her folds. He slid her up and down it.

She gasped. It felt so different. He felt so large she wondered for a second how on earth he managed to even fit inside her. He was large and it felt hard and rough. Not like fingers at all. His cock rubbed up against everything, without the delicate touch that his fingers could give her. She felt herself get wetter. He slipped through more easily now.

He just manoeuvred her where he wanted her, sliding her back and forth.

"L-let me try," she offered.

He held his hands up away from her body in a surrender gesture. She put her hands down flat on his chest for stability. He wouldn't mind if she leant her weight on him. She made a small movement by herself. "Ohhh…"

"Take your time," he encouraged. He folded his arms back behind his head as if to stop himself touching her. He couldn't help himself though and he lifted his hips a little pushing at her. _Jake was a fucking idiot. He had let this one slip through his fingers. Fucking idiot._

Her eyes were closed and her fingers shifted on his chest as she rocked herself onto him. She was using him like a sex toy and he loved it. This girl was a genie in a bottle. Pop that cork and she was off like a rocket.

He really could get used to this. He watched her slide herself up and down on him.

He did a stomach curl, bringing his lips up to hers. They were slightly parted and she was panting a little. And he wanted to kiss her. Their mouths glued together. As he lay back down, she followed him. She went with him as if she couldn't back off.

The change in angle pushed her clitoris onto his cock. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly to breathe.

"Inside?" he managed to ask. His voice was throaty with need.

"Please." She was begging.

She pushed her hands against his chest, lifting herself back up. He reached down and held his cock steady for her. She looked down to try and see what she was doing; that turned him on big time. Her watching as he penetrated her. Mirrors… they needed a mirror one time.

Once the head was inside, he let go. "Take it slow," he advised. Woe betide she try to take him too fast and hard and bent him; that shit hurt.

She lowered herself in little stages. Their earlier session meant that she was not so tight now. She lifted and lowered; rocking a little. Her face looked rapturous. Her eyes closed, her mouth open. When she sank all the way down onto him it made her eyes fly open. Her hands lifted up as if they were trying to hold something. He reached up both hands and pressed their palms together; interlacing their fingers. She hung on.

"Ride me," he told her. She frowned a little. She didn't understand. "Cowgirl," he breathed at her. "They call this the cowgirl… so ride me." He lifted his hips under her and held tighter to her hands.

"Ohhh…" she said.

She stared at his face and she rode him. She rode him hard. Her tits bounced, her hair swung, she pressed her nails into his hands. He kept them steady; he would have held them there for as long as she needed. He could see her whole body flush with heat. She got that surprised look on her face. Her mouth formed the classic O shape and she clenched him hard. He arched his back, lifting her whole weight and pushing himself as far into her as he could go. He exploded inside her.

"Oh god…oh god … oh god," she babbled. She shuddered and moaned. With a final guttural groan she fell forward onto his chest. She knocked the air out of him.

He released her hands. And wrapped his arms around her. She was still twitching a little. She was panting on his chest. They waited for the world to catch up.

He lifted her and let himself fall out of her. She hadn't moved. He reached an arm down for the bedcovers and flicked them over them both, still holding her against his chest. He tucked her in a little under the sheet. She made some small noise as she shifted her body, sliding her knees down the mattress and straightening her legs out. She still lay on top of his body. He could feel her leg muscles twitch against his thigh. She had worn herself out.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep.

FF_2154210_ - 30/06/2011 03:15:00 AM


	5. Overnight

**5 Overnight**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Paul woke at one stage and went to use the toilet. When he came back he studied her asleep in her bed. Her hair was a tousled mess. Usually he would have been long gone. He didn't stick around. But she fascinated him just as much as she had clearly fascinated sparkle nuts Cullen.<p>

"Too green," she muttered in her sleep.

_What the hell? What was she dreaming about? _

"What are you dreaming about?" he asked her. He didn't expect her to answer. He leant over her.

"Wolves… forest... green," she answered him, with small pauses between the words.

"What colour wolf?" He just wanted to know.

"Black… it's black… too big…" She snuffled and moved a little. "Lost …" she wailed. She started to move agitatedly as if she was getting upset.

Paul remembered that night he, Jared and Sam had all been sent out to find her. Lost in the woods chasing Cullen. Silly girl. Sam had found her, face first in a puddle. No wonder she dreamed of his wolf.

He crawled back into bed next to her.

"Shhh, shhh," he comforted her and found himself pulling her in against his body. She calmed right down, almost immediately. _Fuck_. He was actually thinking of leaving. _Oh well._ At least he could really skull fuck with Jake. Fuck her again before he left. Make sure he reeked for the pack meeting Sunday night. No shower. Really rub his face in it; probably literally.

He found himself spooning her. He was too tall to do it properly but she curled up into a little ball and pushed her back against his chest. She fitted in there so easily, she was so small, compared to him. She snuggled in, making small snuffling noises.

He leant on one elbow and stroked her hair and thought about their sex lessons. It was pretty damn cool. She knew nothing. He could convince her to try a few things **he** had wanted to try. She wouldn't know what was freaky or normal sex or not. He hoped she was flexible. The Viennese oyster. Fold her feet up above her head… mmm. His cock twitched with the image.

Fuck her twice more. At least… yeah. He really hoped she could deep throat him… she would need some training to be able to do him properly, but given the way she sucked on his finger in the kitchen, she was a natural. Yum… Yeah maybe sticking around would be worth it.

She was going to feed him and fuck him and he was pissing off Jake. It was all good in his book. He sniffed at her hair. And his inner wolf was okay with this too. Stealing the true alpha's girl was all kinds of fun to the wolf. He was seriously a sneaky fucker. [AN: I love this biological theory – seriously, look it up! the 'sneaky fucker theory' from Prof John Maynard Smith]

If he had been a real wolf; he would have been a lone wolf. Sneaking in the back and taking their women when they weren't looking. And if the males fought him; that was good too. He knew he was the pack's best fighter. Maybe until Jake grew a bit and learnt some better control, but right now, he didn't have a rival. He just didn't want to fight anyone for the alpha. Fuck that for a joke. Too much responsibility. Paul just loved this shit. He made a happy, satisfied noise of his own and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up, sweating. She couldn't work out why until she focused her eyes properly and saw that<em> he <em>was still in her bed. She blinked.

She didn't actually expect that; she would have bet money he would have left during the night. He was lying face down. His hands under his head. His face was turned away from her but she could tell from his breathing that he was sound asleep. And he was still naked; his feet hanging off the end of her bed. He was so tall. Not as tall as Jake but he was still pretty big. Her eyes traced along the curve of his back and over the swell of his ass. He was just gorgeous. She could not believe that he was in her bed.

She snuck off to the bathroom without waking him. She was a little sore. Her thigh muscles ached too. She wiped at herself gently. When she climbed back into bed, the mattress shifting disturbed him. She lay on her side, some distance from him and watched him wake up. He stretched out; every muscle moving. He twisted his neck around and saw her. His dark eyes focused on her and then he shut his eyes again. He inhaled deeply.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey yourself," she replied. And then because she wanted to know she asked, "How tall are you?"

"6 feet 4."

"Wow. So Jake is …"

"6'7"; probably still growing." He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her. "Ever seen 'One flew over the cuckoo's nest'?"

"Yes, years ago. I remember the evil Nurse Ratched."

"Jake's bigger than the Chief, he was only 6'5"," Paul noted with a naughty grin. "Reckon if we call him Chief Bromden he would get the joke?"

She giggled. "I doubt it. Not his kind of movie."

She was lying with her arms folded, covering her breasts. He turned onto his side and scooted closer to her. Her eyes looked down and she gasped.

"Holy Crow! What the hell? It's bigger… how can it be bigger? Oh my God…" she was babbling nervously and staring at his cock.

He laughed at her. "It's morning… Izzy. You didn't know that most guys wake up with a hard on?"

"Oh…oh…" She flapped nervously and tried to shuffle away but he grabbed her.

"You can help me look after this…" he crooned at her in that voice of the shoulder devil.

"What? How?" she shook her head. She had to get it together. "I-I'm a bit sore." There was no way he was coming near her armed with that.

"Fair enough." He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his crotch. He shifted up the bed and closed her hand around his cock, with his over the top. She made a small noise of protest. "Please Izzy," he begged.

"I… I… God Paul. Does that hurt? It feels so hard." Then she blushed madly. She actually fanned herself with the other hand. That made him snort. She couldn't pull her other hand away, as he was still holding it there.

It felt so different. Hard and soft at the same time. Like it was something really hard, but then it was covered in velvet or something. She moved her hand a little, while still gripping him and the skin moved a little. He made a noise.

"Please Izzy. You got any cream or oil…anything?" he begged.

"I've got some lotion," she conceded.

"Perfect."

She turned to get it and he shifted a little further up the bed and shoved a pillow behind his back against the head board. She decided that she liked that eager look on his face. She wasn't sure what to do with the lotion.

"Put it in your hands… use lots… warm it up first…" he suggested. That made sense. His cock was so much hotter than the rest of him and that was hot enough. If she slathered him with cold lotion he would hit the ceiling. She almost giggled at that thought. Cold plus wolf boy, would equal… hmmm… trouble probably.

She poured the lotion into her palm and held it in her hand. Staring at his cock. It twitched a little. She glanced up at his face and he gave a little shrug. He seemed to be holding his breath. She liked this feeling of power. She looked back down at his hard cock. She lifted it a little from where it lay against his flat stomach. She slathered it in the lotion and he jolted. He knew she was going to do that and he still jumped a little.

She had no idea what to do so she just slid her hands up and down on him. She couldn't get her hand around it but she got it as far around it as she could. The skin moved over the hardness underneath. It caught and creased; sliding with the lotion now. He groaned. She slid her hand up and down along his hardness. She tried a few strokes. It felt so hard. The veins along it stood out thickly.

She wanted a better angle; this one was going to hurt her back. So she climbed over his body and straddled his thighs; facing him. Her thighs burned at being stressed again but she ignored them. His cock had all her attention now. It was almost standing straight up. She reached down again to hold it tightly. She could feel it pulse. She could feel his heartbeat through it; it seemed to be a little fast.

Maybe if she used both hands, she thought she could get all the way around him then. It would feel better if it was gripped all the way around surely. Like she gripped him when he was inside her. And for once, he wasn't telling her what to do. So she grabbed him with both hands, gripped them tightly and slid them up; one after the other. As she moved them up her hands gripped and rotated a little. Instinctively she rotated her hands in opposite directions; not too much. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Holy fuck!" he swore. He jerked and it pulled out of her hands. He almost threw her off his thighs. She looked slightly panicked. Had she done something wrong? Had she hurt him? She looked at his face worriedly.

"Please do that again…I'll try not to move… really I will… just _please _do that again… please Izzy."

She blinked. He was begging. She had him begging. She felt warm inside. She smiled at him. "Okay," she promised.

She did it again. He clutched the sheets in his hands and his knuckles went white. The next stroke he moaned. The one after that he twitched and shuddered. Liquid was dribbling out the end of the head. There was a slit; a hole in the top. The liquid worked well as extra lubrication. She slid her hand over the top to collect it and spread it down the rest of him. He groaned again.

"Fu-uck Izzy."

The next stroke his whole body tensed.

"Jesus… fuckfuckfuck," he muttered incoherently. And with another double twist liquid shot out the end. She almost let go but he was begging again.

"Keep going… Christ! Keep going." His voice rose with his agitation. His stomach crunched lifting his shoulders off the bed and he made a long guttural groan that sounded painful. Viscous white liquid fell all over her hands. It seemed much thicker and whiter than it did later when it dribbled out of her.

She made a last couple of straight strokes and another spurt of liquid came out. He fell back against the pillow with a thud. He took a couple of gasping breaths then he sat up and grabbed her by the top of the arms and dragged her up his body. And he kissed her hard.

"Ewww…" she complained when he let her breathe. "I'm lying in the puddle," she whined.

"Shut up," he told her and held her against his still panting chest.

FF_2154210_ - 1/07/2011 02:10:00 PM


	6. Sunday Breakfast

**6. Sunday breakfast**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**_AN: this follows the new illustrated twilight guide back-story that SM has come up with for no obvious reason… why do all the wolf pack need names and histories now? Hmmm? Is she going to write more stories now? Not that she can sort her own world out correctly; she gets Sam's grandfather's name wrong… *shakes head*_**

* * *

><p>"That was just…there are no words," Paul told her.<p>

"Oh, did I do the right thing?" He certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh yeah…"

She made a happy noise and cuddled down on his chest. She felt proud of herself. Wait a second…just wait one darned second. She felt **proud** of herself because she had given a guy a hand job? She sat up suddenly.

He looked at her with an arched brow. "You're thinking again," he pointed out. "You have really got to stop doing that."

She rolled her eyes. But then she noticed his chest. "Ewww," she said again looking down at him and the puddle. It did look runnier now somehow.

He gave her a rascally look, scooped off some of the liquid on his chest with his fingers and rubbed it on her stomach. She squealed and he threw her onto her back on the mattress and tickled her until she cried and begged him to stop.

When he finally stopped, they just looked at each other for a beat. His stomach growled again and thankfully saved the day.

"Breakfast," she suggested. She had no idea what to do with what had just happened. Assuming she could even begin to process it. What_ had_ just happened?

"You shower… let me cook," Paul offered. He nodded at the mess still on her body, but now drying. She thought that was kind of considerate.

"You cook?" she asked.

"Shifters are all about food. We eat a lot and therefore we like to cook… well **I** do." He shrugged. _And he didn't want to have a shower and wash her scent off himself, just to fuck with Jacob a little more_. But he didn't tell her that.

"Okay," she agreed.

She watched him stand and bend over to collect his cut-offs from the floor. His body looked amazing. Just the way he bent and straightened, moved all kinds of muscles she was fairly sure most other guys didn't even have. He stood with them in his hand and noticed her scrutiny.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous," she blurted out.

"Izzy," he groused at her. "You are doing it again…"

She opened her mouth. Then shut it again. She was, wasn't she? "Sorry," she muttered. She was devaluing herself; he was right. There was that whole undercurrent that he was gorgeous and that she wasn't and therefore he shouldn't be here with her. How did he know that?

He shook his head and stepped into his shorts. "Come on." He leant over the bed and pinched her on the ass. She squealed, scooted across the mattress away from him and he chased her into the bathroom.

She showered; washing her tender bits carefully. She was thinking again. He would have groused at her, if he was here. But really… what **was** he doing in her bed? Dear God, she had **Paul** in her bed… the Paul. And she didn't even know what his last name was. She'd had sex for the first time with a guy and she didn't even know his full name. That was pretty out there behaviour for Bella Swan.

And she hadn't fallen over or run into anything when he chased her. Now that was weird.

She dressed in a long sleeved t shirt and jeans. It was March and still a little cool, but as she looked at herself in her mirror, she realised she was always covering herself up. Always pulling the sleeves down nervously in her hands to cover her wrists like one of those sad Emo girls who cut themselves. She looked at the bite James had left on the inside of her wrist. Paul hadn't noticed it so far. She kind of hoped that he wouldn't. She wasn't ready to have that conversation. She pulled the sleeve down again to cover it.

She could smell breakfast from the top of the stairs. "I hope you made coffee too," she called out as she came into the kitchen.

"Yep," he agreed. "The pot is good to go."

She poured some for herself. He was flipping eggs. He seemed to have found everything he needed in her kitchen. Probably sniffed it out. She leant against the counter, sipped her coffee and watched him. Charlie loved fried eggs and bacon, it was officially the only thing he could cook and they usually had good stocks of it. But Paul looked like he had cooked three Charlie days worth. She would need to shop more if she was going to feed him.

_Did she need to feed him? He was coming back wasn't he?_

He glanced at her as if she gave off waves of worry that he could pick up or something. He shook his head but said nothing. He put eggs, bacon and toast on a plate for her and placed it on the table. She sat. She would never be able to eat all this. She must have had an odd look on her face.

"What now?" he asked.

"I-I can eat about half of this," she said. "Maybe."

He looked at her. "No wonder you're so little. You're underfed," he announced.

She remembered her earlier thought. "I don't know your name or your phone numbers," she pointed out.

"Lahote," he said.

"Excuse me?" she managed to ask. She went to drink her coffee.

"My name… is Lahote," he explained patiently.

She snarfed her coffee; snorted it right out of her nose and all over the table. He just looked at her in disbelief. He looked like he might get upset with her. She tried desperately to stop giggling like a loon.

"What the fuck, Izzy?" He stood and tore off some paper towel to clean up the mess she had made. She was still giggling uncontrollably and wiping at her face.

"Lahote…" she gasped out. "La hottie…" She giggled. "It's **so** appropriate."

He rolled his eyes again. "You've got issues; you know that," he told her.

He ate his breakfast. She ate silently, feeling chastised now. She pushed her plate at him when she had eaten less than half. She kind of wanted to apologise to him.

"I'm sorry…it was rude of me to laugh at your name," she said in a small voice.

He pushed his chair back a little and patted his knee. He didn't even look at her. She knew what he wanted. She sat in his lap, perched on one leg while he ate.

"No one has ever suggested that before," he admitted. "You're pretty smart you know."

She made a small noise of agreement or surprise, she wasn't sure which.

He fed her a choice piece of bacon. She ate it from his fingers when she wouldn't eat it from her own plate. "You like feeding me," she guessed.

"Huh," he said as if that realisation had surprised him too.

She kept watching him eat. He fed her little bits occasionally. He wiped up the last of the egg with a piece of toast. "What do we do now?" she asked him when he had finished. He gave her a look that was so heated she nearly fanned herself again.

"Eeep," she squeaked. _He couldn't want sex again…could he?_ "You can't have sex on a full stomach… isn't it like swimming or something… you might get a cramp," she blustered.

"You could do all the work," he suggested in that shoulder devil voice.

"I did all the work last night." And she was so astonished that she had said that, that she flung her own hand across her mouth.

He killed himself laughing. "Oh Izzy…" he said. He shifted her so that she straddled him again. He just manhandled her; it was kind of irritating and kind of impressive at the same time.

"So you think I owe **you** something," he suggested.

Her eyes narrowed. This was a monkey's paw; she was** so** going to get trapped somehow. "Ye-es," she admitted doubtfully.

"Okay." It sounded decisive. He stood, hoisting her in his arms again. He stopped by the stove and grabbed the bottle of vegetable oil with the easy pour stopper.

"What are you doing?" she asked. More importantly what the hell had she just agreed to?

"I'm going to give you a massage," he stated as if it was obvious.

"With vegetable oil?" she was incredulous.

"Got any other kind?"

"Ahhh… no…"

"So vegetable oil it is then."

He just headed for the stairs.

"Ahh… I haven't agreed to this," she spluttered.

"So you _don't_ want it then?" he asked. He was still climbing the stairs so she thought her answer was probably irrelevant to him. Did she want him to run his hot, oiled hands all over her naked body…?

**Damn.**

"I suppose that would be okay," she conceded.

"Besides," he added." You need to get out of that shirt. It's got coffee on it."

He had an answer for everything.


	7. Massage

**7. Massage**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_**AN: a few people asked about using normal oils for a massage; oil is oil. You don't need that expensive stuff. Olive is too viscous; it gets a bit tacky to the touch and you need to be able to slide unimpeded. Baby oil and mineral oils don't absorb into the skin well but you can always scrub them off in the shower later. Lighter oils like coconut and canola absorb well. Just add a couple of drops of perfume or an essential oil like orange or sandalwood. Lemon juice or perfume if that is all you have. But remember the scent gets very strong as it heats up, so go easy and have fun!**_

Bella thought she had never got out of her clothes quite so quickly before and without falling over. "Can I leave my panties on?" she asked him.

Paul gave her the look that question deserved.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed.

While she was undressing, he pulled the top sheet off the bed, leaving just the fitted sheet on.

"Won't it make a mess of the sheets?" she asked.

"Already messy," he told her succinctly. "But we need to do this on the floor." He had folded the sheet and laid it on top of her carpet on the floor. "If I push down onto you when you are lying on the mattress, it absorbs the pressure and does nothing for you. You need to use a flat, relatively hard surface. And the sheet will stop the carpet from staining from the oil."

_He really did have an answer for everything._

"You're really going to give me a massage?" she asked. "Not a 'massage'?" she used finger apostrophes.

He just grinned at her and pointed at the floor. "Face down," he told her. "No pillow."

She hurried to comply. She thought he would probably be good at this. He seemed to know what he was doing. What did she have to lose?

He knelt, above her head facing her, with a knee near each one of her shoulders. He seemed to sit for a minute, without moving; as if he was concentrating or centring himself or something. She was completely aware of her head being between his legs. She could hear him pour the oil into his hands and then he waited for a second, warming it in his hands before he leant forward, over her body and made a long stroke from her shoulders, right down her back with both hands.

She relaxed a little; he still had his pants on, so he actually **was** going to give her a massage. He kept working on her back, and then he moved to her shoulders. He shifted around her on the floor, as he needed to change the angle or work on different parts of her body, and she understood the necessity for him to be on the floor now. If she had been on the bed, his movements would have disturbed her too, as the mattress moved under him. As it was, if she closed her eyes, she could barely hear him shift around. He worked his thumbs down either side of her spine; kneading at tight spots.

He folded her arm behind her back; with the top of the arm along her side and the lower part straight across her waist. He worked around her shoulder blade; digging his fingers into the muscles. Then he did it to the other side. She thought she might be drooling into the sheet by now. He was silent.

He shifted back to her back and did her lower back and buttocks. Then down her legs to her feet. He lifted her foot up in the air and dug his fingers into it. He ground his thumbs into the soles of her feet and she twitched. He seemed to pull his fingers up each one of her toes; as if he was dragging something off them and throwing it away. Then he started back up her legs. Her body felt heavy and hard to move. She was so relaxed she thought she might have dozed off for a minute. When she opened her eyes he was back on her legs; pressing into the back of her calves now.

She was a pile of mush. He was touching her and she felt every heated stroke. He pushed her thighs open a little more. He was working at her buttocks and the top of her thighs now.

But those oiled up fingers started venturing into places that were not normally part of a massage and she could not stop him. She _wanted_ him to touch her. She moaned as his fingers kept massaging and then they skimmed into her secret places. He pushed her thighs further apart and now she realised he was kneeling between her legs.

And then as she felt parts of him touch her, other than his hands; she knew he was naked too. He must have undressed when she had dozed off. And he was oiled as well. He lowered his whole body over hers and rubbed.

And she moaned. She moaned so loudly. She felt a gush of moisture between her legs.

"Paul," she groaned his name.

He shushed her. "Let me look after you," he whispered.

She thought this might be more about him looking after himself, but she was just putty in his well oiled hands by now. She could feel every muscled inch of him rub over her body. Some parts of him were harder and hotter than others. His hands pressed down and slid all the way up her back, down her arms and out to her hands. His body followed as he lowered himself on top of her.

"Oh my God," she moaned.

She could feel his cock settle between the globes of her ass. Dear God, it just nestled right in there. _Shit, was it moving in? Oh my God, she said 'shit'. _ He slid his body over hers.

She could hear someone begging. Oh no… it was _her_.

"Please…please…please…" she begged him.

"Please what Izzy?" he whispered.

_Oh, the sneaky bastard._ He was going to make her ask for it. When did this become the game? He was going to make her say the 'F' word.

"No fair," she whined.

He made a circular motion with his hips, grinding all his bits into her. She gasped.

"Okay, okay…" she agreed quickly.

Silence.

"Izzy," he sung in her ear. "What do you want? Tell me, Izzy…"

"I want you to…" She groaned. "Holy crow, Paul. Do I have to spell it out?"

"No. You can just say it… I want you to say it…tell me…"

"You're going straight to hell," she pointed out.

"Yes, I know," he happily agreed. He didn't sound upset about it.

She tried to shift under him but he was so heavy and all she managed to do was get her legs further apart… which was a really bad idea in retrospect.

He buried his face into the side of her neck. Then she emitted a startled squeak when he stuck his tongue in her ear.

"Izzy… tell me…" he whispered. The shoulder devil voice.

"Fine," she huffed at him again. But she couldn't do it. She didn't say anything. She would have squirmed, but she physically couldn't.

He upped the ante by slipping one arm under her and lifted her up a tiny bit off the floor; sliding his hand down the front of her body and straight between her legs. "You're so wet… Izzy… come on… tell me to fuck you… repeat after me… Paul…"

"Paul," she moaned. She couldn't resist him anymore.

"Please," he whispered.

"Please," she begged.

"Fuck me."

"F-fuck me," she pleaded.

"Good girl," he told her. He lifted his body from her back and grabbed her by the hips, hoisting her off the floor and towards him. She felt his fingers at her opening and then she felt the blunt head of him push at her before it slid into her.

He was kneeling in-between her legs and he just slipped into her; exquisitely slowly. She winced a little but the slow pace allowed her to adjust.

"Now that wasn't so difficult…was it?" he pointed out.

She tried to speak, but it made no sense whatsoever. It was just a jumble of words and sounds. He slid out and back into her; his oiled thighs moving under her, his hands holding her at the sides. She wasn't sore any more. She just wanted him inside her. She had her face pressed into the floor and her ass in his lap.

He slid those hands back up and down her back; massaging her again. He kept going at that slow, slow pace until she was begging again. Just sliding slowly back and forth inside her; as if he could do it for hours. _He couldn't really…could he?_

She had heard something about guys lasting longer if they ejaculated frequently. But she had lost count with him over the weekend.

After a while, she tried to put her arms underneath herself.

"Up?" he asked her solicitously.

"Ye-es," she moaned.

He reached under her shoulders and lifted her upright in an easy display of strength, but he was still buried inside her and he was still kneeling on the floor. Her legs were either side of his and his knees inside hers. He was fully seated inside her now. She didn't think he could get any deeper. He took up a slow rocking movement and she was nearly mindless. The change of angle pushed his cock into the front of her womb and stroked all kinds of places he hadn't hit before. And now he had easy access to the whole front of her body.

And he used it. Those oiled fingers pinched, tweaked and stroked. She came so many times she lost count. She was almost flailing on him but he held her steady, keeping her arms down and stopped her from hurting herself and he kept up that relentless pace. She lost track of time.

Part of what drove her crazy was that she couldn't touch him properly. The most she could do was put a hand back and touch the back of his head or cradle his ass. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and she couldn't, he wouldn't let her turn around. She begged him to finish and when she finally came screaming his name as she did, he at long last relented.

"I've got a pack meeting," he whispered seductively in her ear.

What the…? He did _not_ say that.

But he hadn't finished with her yet. He picked up the pace and she wailed in disbelief. He held her tight against him and he pistoned into her. He must have been holding himself back earlier.

She was just babbling now. But she felt him shudder, he groaned into her ear and she felt his cock twitch inside her. He held her against him for a few minutes. She could not have moved if she wanted to. If he had let her go, she would have fallen face first onto the floor. She doubted she could have managed to put her hands up to stop herself.

"Pack meeting?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Gotta run." He kissed the side of her head.

"Run? I don't think I can move, let alone walk anywhere."

He chuckled. He slid his now flaccid cock out of her. She shuddered with a little extra orgasm when he did it. He noticed. He made a pleased sound.

He lifted her in his arms and placed her gently on her side in the centre of her bed. He placed a pillow under head. He covered her over with the blankets; the other sheet was still on the floor. She managed to open an eye at him.

He was dressing; at least he was putting his cut-offs back on. "I'll call you," he told her. "I've got your numbers."

"Give it a year," she mumbled at him. "I need to rest."

He chuckled. He leant over the bed and kissed her. And then he left.

FF_2154210_ - 2/07/2011 09:12:00 PM


	8. Pack meeting

**8. Pack meeting**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: I have changed the twilight timetable a little and made the Clearwaters phase early… so they are already in the pack. Otherwise they wouldn't be here until the 16****th**** march or about chapter 15. So sue me… I like Leah and Seth. If SM can change it, so can I. AU people… it covers a multitude of sins.**

**Further AN: I beta'd a story for one of my readers; Shades of Gray by feebes86. Go check it out. It has our favourite wolf.**

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/7141763/1/Shades_of_Gray**

The next pack meeting was that afternoon. They all met in wolf form in the usual clearing behind Sam's house. And, just as Paul had expected, Jake sniffed at him and went into full on snarling wolf attack. His ears were erect. His whole fur bristled to make him look bigger and scarier. His top lip curled back exposing his incisors. And he snarled at Paul.

Paul completely ignored him. He just sat on his haunches, he wasn't even in defensive mode and he was certainly not in anything that could have been characterised as a submissive pose.

Just before Jake went from threat mode to attack, Sam alpha ordered him.

_**Sam: stand down Jake.**_

Sam had been expecting trouble between them after Paul had phased in front of Bella. And he was quick to order Jake down. Jake tried to fight him but the alpha order was unbreakable. He had found that out when he tried to tell Bella about the wolves. Days ago. It was only days ago.

Sam put a large paw on top of Jake's head and forced him down to the ground.

_Sam: fucks sake! Are you two still fighting over that little bit?_

_Paul: I'm not fighting anymore. _ He sounded smug.

Embry sniffed at him. _He smells like her._

The rest of the pack all crowded around Paul, sniffing and poking their muzzles into his fur, like true pack animals. Now, he managed to look smug. He sat on his haunches and looked at Jake. The black wolf rolled its eyes.

_Sam: tell me you did not…_ he pleaded, but he knew it was useless.

Paul shrugged. In wolf form it looked interesting.

_S: I sent you to apologise…_ Sam sounded disbelieving.

_P: and I did… in my own way._

He still sounded self-satisfied.

Jake whined under Sam's paw.

_Leah: Christ! You reek… what did she do? Piss on you?_

_Jared: fucked for days I reckon._

He sniffed at Paul again.

_Jared: jeez did you fuck her or fry her… all I can smell is canola oil._

Paul looked even more smug. He deliberately let slip the memory of Bella orgasming when she discovered her rainmaking skill; fluid gushing from her as he slammed into her.

_Quil: DUDE… she's a gusher? Hot damn._

_Seth: girls can do that? _He sounded incredulous.

_Quil: not all girls…they are rare creatures… like unicorns… I mean it is the stuff of legend…__** legend.**_

_Embry: Quil, _chided Embry, with a head jog to remind him of Jake. _And unicorns __**are**__ mythical creatures, they're not rare…dumbass_

_Quil: sorry Jake._

_Jake: sorry? __**He's**__ not sorry… She was naked… how could you show us that?_

Sam rolled his eyes again. Stupid innocent pup. How else did you fuck someone?

_Sam: she consented to it?_

Paul tilted his head and managed to give Sam a look of his own.

Sam's head dropped. What was it about this guy and women, he asked himself.

_Sam: yeah… I don't know why I bothered asking that… _

There was a pause.

_Sam: she knows how Jake feels about her?_

Lord knows he drove them** all** nuts with images of Bella Swan. The **whole** pack rolled their eyes.

_Paul: she knows._

_Sam: did she say something about Jake? _Sam probed; he had a bad feeling about this.

_Paul: I asked._

That admission surprised Sam.

Paul played the memory of that conversation for them all, so no one would doubt his story.

He gave her a calculating look. "What about Jake?"

She felt a little spark of independence within her.

She lifted her chin. "I'm not his girlfriend. If he wanted me… **he'd** be here,"

she pointed out, as she gestured at her bed. "My _boyfriend_ left months ago. Jake's just my friend."

Paul was silent. "And we are already going to have… fallout…" she added

with another wave of her hand to encompass their nakedness.

_Embry: shit Jake… you must have missed your chance…_he sounded upset for him.

Quil seemed to be getting excited at the scent cocktail and the sight of Bella Swan naked again. Embry nipped him on the leg.

_Paul: she's not Jake's imprint… I haven't broken any rules. And she __**wants**__ me to fuck her. _

He played that memory for them too, just so there were no doubts.

"Teach me how to… fuck." She said it in a tiny voice,

but she did manage to say it.

Silence, while the whole pack absorbed the message of that memory.

_Sam: so this is a permanent thing?_

Paul gave another shrug.

_Paul: maybe. Semi permanent. Who knows? I guess it depends how much __**teaching**__ she wants._

That surprised them all. They all knew how long his relationships usually lasted and it was usually Paul who lost interest first. Jake whimpered again, he was still held down firmly under Sam's paw.

Sam let him up. Jake rose to his feet and shook himself. He did not look happy. Sam could see this was going to cause problems for months. He gave Paul another look. He was sitting there with his eyes shut; the cheeky bastard. Sam had to give him that; he looked after his women, but he usually didn't have them long. But Jake would never forget this insult. Paul had shat in Jake's nest. Big time. Sam was going to have to work extra hard to keep them away from each other. They could tear each other apart over this. And without an imprint, Jake wouldn't back off.

_Jake: how do we know he didn't force himself on her?_

Sam rolled his eyes again at Jake's innocence. In the memory of Bella that Paul had shown them, she did not have the demeanour of a girl who had been forced; and besides Paul never needed to do that. Jake should know that too. Christ, women threw themselves at him.

_Paul: Ask her yourself. The next time you see her. _He managed to imply somehow that he would see her before Jake would. That just made Jake snarl again.

_Sam: Jesus. Women cause so many problems,_ he grumbled. And speaking of, he suddenly thought of Leah.

_Leah: __**what the fuck, Sam?**__ Women didn't cause this problem. Men did. She can fuck whoever she wants. _

Even Leah looked surprised at her defense of Bella.

_Leah: even if it__** is**__ Paul, _she added.

The black wolf rolled its eyes again and wished, not for the first time, that Jake would grow up a whole lot and step up to be the alpha and take this entire sorry mess off his hands.

_Paul: sorry chief, you do seem to have missed your chance with her_

Jake looked unhappy at that. His eyes narrowed, but he couldn't work out how Paul was insulting him, but he was fairly sure he was… somehow.

FF_2154210_ - 3/07/2011 11:26:00 PM


	9. School Pickup

**9 School pickup**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**[AN: strangest thing – I swear I have written this scene before – but I can't find it… it must be like writer's déjà vu or something – if I HAVE actually written it before… you guys will let me know… right?**

**Paul calling Jake 'chief' is an insult because he and Bella discussed earlier how big Jake was; bigger than the gigantic mute Indian, Chief Bromden in 'One flew over the cuckoo's nest'. ]**

Bella woke up feeling sore in some places and unbelievably good in others. And yet some other places were confused and managed to be both.

He was gone. She knew he would be and she didn't feel upset or anything… he had things to do. And he had well and truly looked after her before he left. She did some laundry and some work on an essay and waited for Charlie to get home to start dinner. She needed another shower before all of that though.

Her bathroom had now become the place where she and Paul had… fucked… she cringed when she thought the word, but she was getting there. She could never look at her own bathroom the same ever again.

Paul still hadn't given her his numbers. She shrugged. She thought he would be back. That made her feel warm inside; that she was desirable. And for the first time, she actually felt it.

She snorted at the realisation that she_ still_ hadn't accepted his apology.

She didn't change the sheet on her bed. She probably should have, but she liked that it still smelt like him. She slept with her face pressed into the mattress where he had lain. It wasn't even her normal 'side' of the bed.

She wondered how the pack meeting went and what Jacob had said. He hadn't phoned her to ask her what was going on so she assumed he must be okay with it. Whatever 'it' was; whatever she and Paul were doing. Fucking? She cringed again.

She went to school on Monday and she was kind of surprised that no one commented on her looking different. She felt so altered. She was so sure that the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore must be obvious to everyone who looked at her. She was totally sure she must actually look different.

She made sure her contraceptive pill prescription was up to date.

Life continued as normal until Wednesday. She was walking out of school at the end of the day, with Lauren and Jessica. The bitches that always travelled in a pair. They were being nice to her today for some reason she hadn't fathomed yet. There was a bottle neck at the top of the stairs; everyone stopping for some reason.

It wasn't until she started down the stairs herself, that she saw the reason for the chaos.

Paul.

He was right at the bottom of the stairs. He had parked a red motorbike on the pavement. He was leaning against it with his long legs perpendicular to the bike; crossed at the ankles. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that looked two sizes too small and it pulled spectacularly across his chest and an old pair of faded jeans that had shrunk to fit him in all the right places.

She actually froze like a deer sighting a predator.

His eyes were closed and his face was tilted up to the sun. But she saw him smile.

Lauren and Jessica were making oohing noises and holding a whispered discussion about who this guy was, and who he might be waiting for, when he tilted his head towards her, opened his eyes and gave her 'the look'. That look where he seemed to be calculating how many ways he could have her. Even Lauren and Jessica inhaled sharply; caught somehow in the fallout of that glance.

Bella heard her heartbeat swing into a faster pace.

He was waiting for **her**.

On a motorbike. Hang on… that was **her** motorbike! The one Jake had fixed with her.

She managed to get her legs to work to carry her down the rest of the stairs without tumbling onto her ass or falling on her face. He watched her, exactly like the predator she felt he was.

"Hey," he said when she got closer.

There was a squeak from the two bitches. Paul frowned at them. They got the message. They scattered.

She stood there nervously. Other students spilled past her. She clutched her books to her chest.

"H-hey," she sputtered out.

Silence. He got the smallest frown on his face.

"T-that's my b-bike."

"I know. I sent you a text."

She started rifling in her bag for her phone. She was still standing quite some distance from him. She had a missed message. He uncrossed one leg, hooked his foot behind her leg and pulled her closer to him with it.

"What are you doing over there," he grizzled at her.

"Ahhh." She actually flapped her hands at him.

"Christ Izzy," he swore. "I'm not going to fuck you in the high school car park."

Her heart accelerated into overdrive.

"Unless you wanted me to," he added mischievously as he picked up on her reaction. He put his arms around her hips and tugged her in between his legs. "You want me to fold you over the bike seat and fuck you right here… right now," he whispered in that shoulder devil voice into her ear. Propped against the bike he was closer to the same height as she was.

"Eep," she squeaked. She had an intense image in her head of him doing exactly that. She could feel her panties dampen.

He sniffed at her. "Damn Izzy, you make it hard for a guy not to do it… you know."

Something caught his attention and he looked up suddenly and stared across the car park. "Those girls are not your friends… you know that, right?"

She wondered what on earth he had overheard. "Lauren and Jessica?" she checked. "The ones I walked out with?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I know they aren't my friends. I don't know what they wanted today; they usually aren't friendly to me. Probably to copy my English notes or something."

"So you're smart?"

She shrugged. "I get good grades."

"Uh huh." He pulled her in even closer to him. He shifted his body and pressed her in against his groin with his big hands.

"You want a riding lesson Izzy," he offered in that voice and she went weak at the knees. He felt so hard against her. Good lord, did he have an erection?

She didn't manage to answer him before he said, "Uh-oh."

"Isabella Swan…!" It was the principal Mr Greene. He sounded as if she was the last student whom he would have expected to be doing whatever it was that she was doing in the car park.

She pulled herself away from Paul. "Ah … Principal Greene," she spluttered.

He looked at her in shock and then he caught sight of Paul. He had clearly seen the motorbike and made an assumption about the person riding it. His face looked as if Paul has met all of his assumptions.

Paul didn't move. He had let her go but he was still leaning against the bike.

"And this is..." he fished for an introduction.

"Paul Lahote," Paul said helpfully.

Mr Greene's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you a little old to be dating high school girls, Mr Lahote?"

"Not really," said Paul with a shrug. The principal kept frowning at him. Paul pushed off the bike; he stretched to his full height and reached for his back pocket. His chest muscles moved impressively under the tight t-shirt. He pulled out his wallet and got out his student card. He showed it to Mr Greene. "I'm sixteen. I go to the tribal school in La Push."

He towered over the principal. Paul reached out an arm and grabbed Bella where she stood beside him. She had wobbled a little on her feet. Her face was now white.

The principal deflated. He didn't know what to do with that information.

"Right…well… I … suppose… fine." He handed the card back to Paul. "Get this bike off the pavement," he said in an effort to have the last word.

"Right away sir," offered Paul politely.

Mr Greene muttered something else as he walked away. Paul grinned, and then turned with a worried look to Bella.

She was still clutching her books to her chest. Her eyes were unfocused. She could hear that word echoing endlessly inside her; sixteen… he was sixteen. How could he be sixteen? He was a child… she felt sick. How could he do… what he could do, when he was sixteen? Sixteen…

"Izzy?" he asked tentatively.

She mumbled something. She hadn't blinked. He rubbed his hands up and down the top of her arms. She started to shiver. He pulled the books out of her hands and shoved them in her backpack. He put her bag straps over his shoulder. He hopped onto the bike and started it. Then he lifted her leg over the bike and manhandled her onto the bike in front of him. His arms were long enough to still reach around her to the handlebars.

The bike peeled out of the car park with a roar. Her truck was left behind with a few scattered students who had watched the whole thing with interest.

FF_2154210_ - 4/07/2011 08:37:00 PM


	10. Shock tactics

**10. Shock tactics.**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_AN: I know I have written Bella shocked by the age issue before, but personally, I think it would be a huge issue for her. And for the people who want to argue with me about Paul's age, go read New Moon chapter 7 (p153 in my edition) where Jake is telling Bella about Sam's 'gang' cliff diving. Jake grizzles to Bella that __"Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil."_

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure where to take her. She was clearly having some kind of shock reaction. He kept her held in against him and rode. She needed warmth and sweetness if she really was in shock. She was still shivering, and clutching his arm and the bike journey was probably making her colder. He went to the diner. He shepherded her to the benches out the front and went to get her a hot, milky coffee. A caramel latte or something. That would fix her.<p>

He came out and she was still sitting where he had left her. He was starting to worry a little. Fuck the stupid dickwad at the school. He had been looking forward to folding her over the bike and fucking her. Sounded like a grand plan to his inner wolf.

He sat behind her and pressed the drink into her hand. He scooted in as close to her as he could get.

"Tell me what you are freaking about?" he asked her after she had managed to take a few sips of the drink.

She just shook her head.

"Okay," he agreed. He stayed right where he was; warming her. She sipped some more of the drink. He kissed the side of her head and waited for her to tell him what the fuck was wrong.

"You… you're a child," she finally blurted out.

He snorted. "Hardly."

"Y-you're sixteen…" she hissed at him.

"Yeah… same age as Jake."

She just gaped at him. "But…"

"I phased earlier…I was fifteen… dunno why he didn't phase that young… guess it helps to have something to be angry about…eh? He always was fucking happy." He sounded disgusted.

"But … How can you be the same age? You're… so… _different_ to Jake." It sounded like that wasn't what she meant to say.

"Yeah... and…?"

"But it's **wrong**…"

"What is? You're not doing anything wrong. I'm old enough now."

"_Now_… but you can't have been... you know…before."

"And that is your problem how?"

"What?"

"How are you responsible for what has happened to me in the past?"

"I…I…"

"Ever made a mistake in your life Izzy?"

She couldn't follow his change of subject. Yes, she had made a few mistakes in her life. "Yes," she grudgingly conceded.

"And do you fixate on those mistakes … Jeez, knowing you; you probably do… do you spend the whole of the rest of your life wishing you had taken the blue pill… or do you just… live."

She looked at him. He was angry with her. "I'm… sorry. It's not a criticism of you."

"Isn't it?" He stood suddenly as if he had to move.

She didn't know what to say to that. He was right to think she was criticising him; she was rejecting him because of it.

"You wanted this." He made a kind of a gesture down his body. "Because of what it can do to you… you wanted… a… piece... of… me."

He was right and she couldn't answer him.

"That was the deal… or don't you want it now?" he pressed.

"No… I mean… yes… I … I'm sorry." She breathed out heavily. He just looked confused. After her last statement she knew why.

She reached out and took his hand. "I want it… I want **you**," she corrected.

"Okay then." He sat back down and scooted up to her. He lowered his face and put it in under hers where she was looking at the ground again. "You can't fix me Izzy," he told her. He kissed her; just a gentle touching of lips. "I'm not broken," he said.

He hugged her. She felt warmer already. Whether it was the hot drink, the sweetness or him, she didn't know. She finished her coffee.

"That's better," he said. "Jeez are you going to do that every time you get a shock?" he asked.

"No… the last time I panicked like this was when James was tracking me…" she stopped suddenly and instinctively pulled down her sleeve over her wrist. Her heart rate was out of control again and her face was white.

"James?" he asked. Of course he picked up on all her physical reactions. He looked down and grabbed her arm; pulling up the sleeve of her shirt with his other hand. He saw the bite with its odd shiny, silver texture. "What the fuck, Izzy?" he hissed at her. "Is that a vampire bite?" He was shaking; vibrating.

She thought he was going to lose it and phase right here. She clambered onto him. He couldn't phase here at the diner. She had to stop him. She didn't even think about how stupid it was to get _closer_ to a wolf that was about to phase; she just knew she had to stop him. "I'm not broken… I'm here… feel me… I'm all right… I'm not broken either…" She peppered his face with little kisses, straddling his body and wrapping her legs around him; pressing herself in against him. In an act of supreme will, she saw him push back the beast. He swallowed it down and then he grabbed her.

He held her tight against him. It wasn't sexual. It was a comfort thing now.

She crooned to him and he rocked her gently; pressing her in against him. She touched him; little strokes of his skin. Just making and maintaining contact with him; with the human him. He had his face buried behind her ear again.

"Paul?" she ventured.

"Mmmf," he answered from in her hair.

"We could go home… to my place… Charlie is out… if you wanted to…" she offered.

He didn't answer her, just bundled her back onto the bike almost before she had finished talking. He held her in front of him again. If Charlie saw them with no helmets on, he would have kittens. Paul still kept pushing his face into her hair as if it kept him grounded somehow.

They got to the house and he bundled her off the bike and into the house. She had barely got the key in the door before he was pushing it open over the top of her head. Her bag was dropped just inside the door, and then he bundled her up the stairs and into her bed.

He had already taught her that sex could be amazing; that it could go on for as long as he wanted; that it could be erotic and fiery and now he taught her that it could be slow and comforting.

He had her clothes off and she was tugging and tearing at his, until they were both naked. He sat on the edge of her bed and hauled her into his lap. His mouth worked at her breasts, sucking and licking. His hands pressing into her back and holding her where he wanted her. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him there. She was already wet when she felt his long, clever fingers slide between her legs. He stroked her and slid one inside to make sure she was wet enough; it didn't seem to be an end in itself.

He lifted her up and she put her hands on his shoulders, and then he lowered her onto his long hard length. She took him in as slowly as she needed to; working him into her inch by inch. He held her easily and she used his shoulders for support. He kept looking at her face. She wasn't sure how to describe that look.

When she was fully seated he stood a little, holding her onto him with one hand and he pulled her feet out, so that they were straight on the bed behind him, not tucked up under her. She couldn't lift herself very well now.

But she didn't need to; she wasn't going anywhere. He rocked and lifted into her; little small movements that had her mewling for him. She could lean back and change the angle a little and she tried that a couple of times but once but she must have brushed the inside of her wrist against his shoulder. He actually flinched.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's okay… I never noticed it before… some werewolf I am," he muttered. He kept rocking her onto him.

"What does it feel like … to you?" she asked.

"It feels cold… really cold."

"You're usually behind me," she realised.

"What?"

"You are always behind me… when we have sex…so you haven't felt it before…"

"You mean when we …**fuck**." He punctuated that with a lift into her.

"Oh yes…" she moaned.

"Izzy…"

"Paul…"

"Kiss me…"

She could in this position, usually he was too tall. So she did. She kissed him and she poured her humanity into it. To remind him that she was still human.

They rocked together for what seemed like a long time. She didn't have earth shattering orgasms, but lots of little ones. She seemed to have hit a plateau and then she just stayed there. It didn't take much to nudge her up. Eventually it wasn't enough for him. He stood holding her onto him. He turned her back to the bed and he crawled onto it, still holding her. She squirmed against him.

He lay her down on her back; her feet around his waist now.

"I need room to move," he told her. And move he did. He changed from slow and gentle to a hard, deep movement that had her almost screaming in half a dozen strokes. He pistoned into her. His hips lifting and slamming into her. He hit somewhere within her that hurt enough to take her breath away. But oddly it felt kind of good too. She suspected that it would really have hurt if he had done it straight off, but all his previous work had prepared her for what he gave her now.

And he needed to give it to her. She got that. He was up on his arms. She just hung on for the ride.

He muttered something at one stage. She thought it might have been 'not broken' but she couldn't be sure. And she also wasn't sure if he meant her or himself.

She clutched at his face and looked into his eyes. But then he had her throwing her head back and screaming as she came. He arched into her and she clutched at his back. He stayed pushed into her for a few beats and then he made a noise as all his breath gusted out in a great whoosh.

He lifted her with him and lay on his side. She reached up and touched his face; sliding her hand under his cheek where it lay on her pillow.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself."

"You okay now?"

He nodded. "Yep… now." And he smiled at her. She caught her breath. She had never seen that smile before.

And she wanted to see it again.

FF_2154210_ - 5/07/2011 11:36:00 PM


	11. School parking

**11. School parking**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

They lay in her bed, on their sides and facing each other. It was companionable. Her hand was still tucked under his face.

"So you wanted to bring me my bike?" She hadn't even read his message, yet.

"Yeah…teach you to ride…" He did a double eyebrow lift and she laughed. He tucked her in closer to him. "You sure you don't want me to fuck you on it? That could be fun."

She just blushed. "Ah... I … fun…" she blustered. "We don't really have time today."

"No, not before it will be too dark."

"Keep it…"

He gave her a look.

"Just for now, Charlie is not big on motorcycles. I can't have it here, he will flip out if he finds out I own a motorcycle. And if he finds out I've been riding one without wearing a helmet? Whoa. He's seen too many accidents. He always goes on about scraping people off the roads around here. It's the rainfall." And then because she wanted to be conciliatory, "You can teach me to ride it another day."

"You had better tell Jake then. He might notice it is missing."

"I will call him and tell him. You didn't take it without telling him did you?"

He ignored that question. "The weekend then?" he suggested. "For your bike lesson."

When she didn't answer him, he changed tack. "You should come out to La Push… visit **me** for a change…"

"I don't even have your number."

"You do now. And I will text you the address."

"Okay then, Saturday," she agreed. She stroked her hand through the hair over his forehead. "You hungry?" She rolled her eyes at herself. "Dumb question… you're always hungry."

They got dressed again and she made him some sandwiches. She hadn't made one for herself, but he fed her bits of his again. She made herself another cup of coffee and watched him as he ate.

It was almost 5:30 when she suddenly remembered her truck.

"Oh no!" she panicked.

"What?"

"My truck is still at school."

He glanced at the stove clock. "I'll give you a lift back and then head home if you like," he offered. "It'll be dark by six."

She grabbed a jacket and found her backpack on the floor inside the front door. She put her wallet and truck keys in her pocket. He watched her, waiting patiently.

This time she rode behind him. He felt so warm and she could feel the muscles of his back move under the thin t-shirt. She was actually out of the wind below his wide shoulders. She pressed her lips against his back and he patted her hand where it was clasped around his waist.

They pulled into the High School car park. He parked the bike next to her forlorn truck. There was a note under the windshield wiper. Paul saw it before she did. He pulled it out and handed it to her without comment, but his lip curled.

She looked at it and laughed.

"It's from Jessica; one of the bitches. She wants to know a) who you are? b) Do you have any younger friends? c) Can she borrow my English notes?"

Paul grinned. "Well Seth is younger than me…" he suggested mischievously.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't start that again. Seth is fifteen years old."

His eyes narrowed. "That reminds me…"

He stalked towards her; pushing her with his body until she backed up into the side of the truck. He leant down and whispered in her ear. "You want me to fuck you in the car park, Izzy? The thought of it got you all excited before," he offered.

Her treacherous body reacted. And he knew it.

"We just… did …it," she mumbled.

"Fucked. We just fucked."

She was going to argue that she had thought it was more than that, but he took her breath away, arching his lower body forward and pushing into her. "I am always up for it," he stated and he most certainly was. He was very pleased to be there. He did that whole body press thing against her. "There's no one around… no lights in the school… come on Izzy… you know you want to…"

The devil. He was the devil.

His hand wormed its way under her shirt and cupped her breast. His thumb stroked over her nipple. She had foolishly not put a bra on and of course, he knew that too. Her knees almost buckled when he started kissing her neck. His heated breath gusting in little flurries down the collar of her shirt.

She made some small noise of protest but he ignored her. Her body wanted it. In fact it excited her beyond belief.

And he knew it.

He didn't wait for her to say 'yes', he just knew that she wouldn't say 'no'. He crouched, lifting her under her thighs and he carried her around to the back of her truck. He dropped the tailgate and put her back on her feet. He reached down and started undoing her jeans.

"Paul…" she tried to argue, but he stopped her protests with a kiss. Suddenly she realised that he was really excited too. His hands even shook a little. That decided her. She helped him push her jeans and her panties down her legs past her knees.

He spun her around and folded her over the back of her truck. She panted, her hands splayed on the cold metal tray, her naked ass literally hanging out as she waited for him. She tried to hold her thighs apart for him. She could almost feel herself dripping with her excitement.

It didn't take him long to drop his own jeans and then his arm went around her low on the hips, his hand pressed into the inside of her thigh, pushing it out a little to give himself more room. He lifted her off the ground a touch and then he just socked into her in one long hard thrust.

She shouted; it was a noise almost like a bark. She didn't know how he even managed to get into her, but he did. She tried to imagine what they would look like if anyone could see them and that image in her head made her moan, incredibly loudly.

He chuckled. "Damn girl," he whispered. "So this..." he thrust into her. "… This excites you… big time… doesn't it?"

She couldn't answer him. All she could do was moan. _What if someone saw them? What if there was a janitor in the school and they looked out the window? What if Charlie drove past?_ It all added to her excitement.

She shuddered on him as he impaled her in the car park of her high school. She thought she was possessed. The sound of their flesh slapping together was all she could hear. His soft grunts and a continuous moaning sound that she realised too late, was coming from her own mouth.

"Yes… yes… oh god… Paul…" Her voice was rising with her excitement.

He was holding her at the hips now and thrusting into her. The truck started to rock a little as the front of her thighs banged into the edge of the tray. It took less than a dozen strokes for her to lose it. She made a kind of a wailing noise as she came. He took another couple of thrusts before he followed her.

Her legs were shaking. He held her up against him. He was folded over her back but supporting his own weight; his hand planted in the truck tray next to her head. With him wrapped over her, she didn't feel cold.

"Oh yeah…" he groaned.

He kissed the back of her neck. He stood, tucked himself away, and helped her to stand up.

"I'm a mess," she complained. He reached down his back with one hand and pulled his shirt off; handing it to her without comment. She used it to clean herself up. She felt like he owed it to her anyway.

She went to give it back to him and he grinned at her.

"Keep it." He shrugged to indicate he wouldn't feel the cold.

He crouched down, kissed her stomach just above her pubic hair line and helped her pull her jeans back up.

"I don't need your help to get dressed," she grizzled at him. She couldn't work out why she was angry with him. She guessed it was because she thought she was weak. He could talk her into these extreme things that scared her. She let him talk her into them. It was a nice scary feeling, not a nasty one but still… she just didn't behave like this… EVER.

At least she hadn't until she had met** him.**

It was twilight now; that time just before full dark. He sat on the truck tray and pulled her in against him.

"What are you waiting for?" she grizzled at him. He still didn't have a shirt on and his skin felt wonderfully distracting. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Why are you angry again? Are you angry with me?" He just seemed to refuse to get angry back at her.

"You … you make me… I do things…" she flapped. It was inadequate. She had to try harder to explain. "You make me do things that… kind of scare me."

"Uh-huh." He hugged her. "But it was fun. You enjoyed it and you're okay."

"Yes," she conceded. "But it makes me feel… uncomfortable."

He just looked at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Izzy," he chided her. "You enjoyed it. In fact you loved it! You just _**want**_ to feel guilty, because you think you ought to be, not because you really are. You do that a lot."

"What? Are you some kind of therapist now?" she snarked at him.

He laughed. He held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Fine… I'll let you get home. You can be as grumpy as you like at home."

He stood; he studied her silently for a minute.

She almost squirmed; she knew she was being a pain.

"Call me if you want to see me before the weekend. You have the number now. Thanks for the loan of the bike. Don't forget to call Jacob." After that little list, he kissed her, climbed on the bike and rode off.

She sat there and grumbled to herself for a while but there was no point without an audience. So she closed up the truck and drove herself home. Her legs had stopped shaking by then.

FF_2154210_ - 7/07/2011 03:46:00 AM


	12. Books and bikes

**12. Books and bikes**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

She got home and cooked a quick pasta dish for Charlie for dinner. She wasn't that hungry, so she pushed her meal around the plate and thought about Paul's definition of her character.

She looked up suddenly at Charlie. He was her father; he knew her better than anybody. He was reading the newspaper and eating with one hand. Drinking from his beer can occasionally.

"Dad… can I ask you something?"

Charlie made some kind of noise that she took for acquiescence.

"Do you think that I do things because I feel like I should do them … not because it is what I really want to do?"

Charlie looked up at her and looked blank for a second. "What's that Bells?"

She repeated the question for him. "Somebody told me today that I do things because I think I _ought_ to do them. Do you think that is right?"

"This was a friend of yours?" Charlie checked.

Was he a friend? "Yes," she conceded carefully.

He looked as if he was thinking about it and then he said, "Huh." It sounded as if Charlie had just worked something out for himself.

"What?" she questioned.

"This person is a good friend?" he checked.

"We are close," she amended. Well they certainly got close together.

He put the paper down. He actually gave her his full attention. It was a rarity; they tended not to talk over the dinner table.

"They must know you pretty well… that's what I would say. 'You do things because you ought to do them'," he repeated. He shook his head in amazement. "No, that is absolutely you to a 'T'. I hadn't quite thought of you that way before… but…" He thought some more. "No, it's perfect," he finished.

She frowned. "Really?"

"You've _always_ been like that. You have always done what other people expected you to do."

"When?" she pressed. She just couldn't see it, herself.

Charlie rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Oh I remember one of my favourites. You must have been about five. We were out at La Push and one of the women gave you a lolly. I can't even remember what it was now, but you hated them." Charlie chuckled, mid recollection. "And you thanked her so politely. 'Oh, I love these,' you said. All sweetness and light."

"So…" she whined. "I just had good manners; that was all," she blustered. She could not remember this story.

"Sure, but you didn't have to actually eat it. Any other kid would have palmed it off, put it in their pocket for later or fed it to the dog or something. But you sat there and ate the thing. And you hated them! Billy and I were laughing at the look on your face. And then … you kept trying to smile at her while you ate it."

"Well I hardly see how that fits," she grizzled.

"You do it all the time." He shook out the paper; clearly intending to return to his reading. She made a noise of disagreement.

He looked up at her. "All right Isabella. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Here?" she checked.

"In Forks… living with me?"

"I…" she started, but Charlie interrupted.

"You're a **teen** Bells. It is the stuff of legend, just how self centred, narcissistic and egocentric teenagers are."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Are you not living here… with me… because it is what you think you ought to be doing?" Charlie just waited for her to process that. He ate a couple more mouthfuls.

_Oh my god._

She couldn't say anything in her defense.

"I mean," continued Charlie when she didn't speak. "It's your senior year at High School. It's a huge thing for you to move schools at that time. And from a big city high school to a much smaller provincial one. One that doesn't have the extra courses, you might have wanted to do, or offer that language you might have wanted to study or that might have poorer quality teachers. Not that I am saying I don't want you here, I **love** having you here. But you are here, living with me because you think **I** need it, not because it was the right decision for you. And of course, you are doing what you think your mother wants as well. You are letting her be free to travel with Phil, without worrying about her only daughter being at home alone or trying to do her final years of High School while her mother travels to follow her working spouse."

_OH MY GOD._

"I think one of the few times you _ever_ stood up for yourself was when you refused to come here for your summers anymore. You made me take you to Disneyland. No more fishing and going to the beach at La Push." He shrugged. "And I did it, because it was one of the few times you had ever made your wishes actually known."

_**OH MY GOD!**_

How could Paul know her so well when all he did was… fuck her? Was she that obvious? She didn't think that she was; no one had ever pointed this out to her before.

And then she thought of something else he had asked her: _'And do you fixate on those mistakes … Jeez, knowing you; you probably do…'_ Did she fixate on things and mistakes she had made?

**She did! **She was sitting here right at this minute, fixating on what he had said to her that day. She had spent four months sitting around like a zombie fixating on why Edward had left her. Four months! _'Knowing you'_ he had said… and it appeared that he did. He really did.

"Bells?" Charlie was staring at her.

"Sorry, Dad. I was just thinking… about what you said… you could have a point…" she faded off. She frowned. There was something else she should have dealt with…

"Crap! Jacob! I forgot to call Jake." She rushed over and threw her plate in the sink, grabbed the phone and dialled the Black residence. She knew the number off by heart. She had dialled it so many times when she had thought Jake was teetering on the brink of weirdness with some odd cult. Funny she had never imagined the truth.

"_Speak."_

"Hey Jake, its Bella." She almost called herself Izzy, but that was Paul's name for her.

"_Bells… are you okay?"_

"Yeah… fine." Why wouldn't she be okay? "I just wanted to let you know that I told Paul he could borrow my…" **Holy Crow**, she had forgotten about Charlie listening! "…my… book," she finished. _That was so lame_. She hoped Jake was psychic and could work out whatever the heck she meant.

He wasn't.

"_Book?" _he repeated incredulously. _"You lent Paul a book?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you remember the books… you know… the ones we worked on… together…"

Silence.

"The books… you know … one was red…"

"_Is Charlie listening?"_ Oh thank goodness, Jake understood what she was talking about now.

"Yes that's right. The red book."

"_The bikes… you lent him your bike?"_

"Yes. It's not a problem."

"_Jeez Bells … I don't think that's a good idea."_

"It's my… book… and I can lend it to whoever I want," she hissed at him down the phone.

"_Fine… be like that… I just think you should be more careful… with your 'book'…"_

"Fine! I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think it had been stolen…"

"_Please Bells don't do this…"_

"Do what?" she demanded.

He sighed heavily. _"Fine… I'll talk to you later."_ And he hung up.

"Humph," she said into the empty receiver, before hanging up herself.

Charlie looked at her. "You two fighting again?"

"No, at least I didn't think so… until just then. And what do you mean 'again'?"

"About…_books_…" added Charlie with an eyebrow lift.

"Yes."

"And who's Paul?"

"Paul?" she squeaked. Dammit! Sometimes Charlie was too observant. "Paul Lahote… he's from La Push."

"Uh-huh." Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"He's a… a friend of Jakes," she helpfully added.

"Uh-huh. So he's Quileute?"

"Oh yes."

"And he's a friend of yours too?"

She wanted to squirm. "Yes," she admitted. It was like being cross examined.

"Uh-huh. And I'll get to meet him?" Charlie prompted.

"Sure…" She didn't say when.

_When hell freezes over,_ she thought.

FF_2154210_ - 8/07/2011 05:50:00 AM


	13. Over thinking again

**13. Over thinking again**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

She almost missed Paul when he wasn't in the school car park waiting for her. She just blushed at the thought of what they had done in the car park. Probably other students had done the same or worse… but not her. She didn't do this… yes, she did! When** he** was around.

Lauren and Jessica quizzed her about him and really there was not that much she could, or would tell them. They gushed to Angela about how gorgeous he was; evidently the others had missed the whole show. Mike, Tyler and Eric glowered at the table. She wouldn't tell them anything other than that he was a friend of Jake's. In the end she escaped the cafeteria and headed for the library. They wouldn't follow her there.

Bella did her shift at Newtons on the Thursday night.

Newtons. Honestly what was she doing here? Camping and the outdoors was really not her thing. But it was a job. She had driven over straight after school. She sent Jake a text when he refused to take her calls. _"I'm still your friend."_

She didn't know what else to say to him.

She didn't know what his problem was and if he didn't tell her, she didn't see how she was supposed to know. She assumed it had to do with Paul. The pack shared mind could be bad for any girl they were dating. She rolled her eyes at herself. Fucking… any girl they were fucking.

Oh. She had surprised herself. She made a little snort noise. Paul's dirty mind and dirty mouth would be so pleased.

Paul.

She sighed.

She thought a lot about Paul's revelation. She **did **do a lot of things because she thought she ought to. She had put up with a lot from Edward for the same reason. She had thought Alice was her friend, but now she wasn't so sure.

Paul had told her to call him if she wanted to see him before the weekend. Did she want to see him? Ugh. She didn't know. He made her feel so different. Naughty… no, not naughty. He made her feel desirable and wanted. Wanted in the basest of ways. She suspected that she got his motor running somehow.

But how would she know? He might be like this with every girl he was ever with. A lot of people were like that, especially in the early stages. Lust. She knew about that. That early in a relationship you were all over each other and then it waned after that.

Oh crap! She was fixating and over thinking it again. Should she write a list? A breakdown of for and against? For what? Fucking Paul? She snorted out loud at what she would put on the 'for' side.

Mike looked at her. He was helping a customer swap a hunting jacket that didn't fit. They didn't need her as the cashier to swap an item.

She decided to speak to Paul. So she took a bathroom break and called him. He sounded pleased to hear her voice. He said he was just finishing up something and he could meet her after work. She told him what time she got off and he said he would be at the store.

"Sorry Mike, about earlier," she blustered after the last customer had left the store and they had to close off the till and do all the last things together.

"Oh it's okay… I wanted to ask you something anyway… I … mean… if it would …be okay… do you think … we … that is… you and I…"

She blinked. Oh dear. Mike was trying to ask her out. Again.

She thought she should cut him off and make it very clear. Very, very clear that she wasn't interested.

"Look Mike," she interrupted. "I like you as a friend."

"Oh," he looked a little crestfallen.

"And I think we could be really good friends, if you would just let it go on the dating thing. I have tried to tell you before, but I really think I need to be clearer now."

"Now? Why now?" he asked.

"I'm kind of seeing someone," she explained. She hadn't meant to say that, but she supposed it kind of worked. "Remember?" He had been there at school for heaven's sake when the bitches were babbling on about the guy waiting for her.

"You mean that guy, waiting by your truck." Mike jigged his head towards the front of the shop.

She glanced up. It was Paul. He titled his head and smiled at her.

"Yeah…" she breathed. "That guy." She could not help herself smiling back at him.

"Uh-huh. At least he is smaller than that other one… Jacob." Mike made a noise in the back of his throat. "Don't they own shirts…" he grizzled.

"I…" what was she going to say?

"You go… I'll close up," he offered.

"Thanks Mike." She was actually genuinely touched. She gave him a peck on the cheek. That was okay wasn't it? They were just friends. She had told him that. "I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Mike looked really pleased. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

She held up two fingers to Paul. He nodded. She dashed out to the staff room to get her bag and her jacket. She almost skipped out the front to him.

When she got near enough he just grabbed her, swung her up in the air and kissed her soundly, holding her against his muscled body. One hand held her at the butt and ground her onto him. The other held her at the back of the head and would not allow her to pull away until he had finished kissing her. She was actually breathless when he let her go.

"Was that for Mike?" she asked when she had her breath back.

He looked caught out. "Maybe…" he admitted.

"You're jealous of Mike Newton?" she was incredulous. "You?" she repeated.

He looked at the ground.

"Paul…?"

"I… just…it doesn't matter," he finished.

She had a tiny glimpse of a younger; more vulnerable Paul. "I have never been interested in Mike Newton," she told him. "I just told him that very clearly. That's why he got the friendly peck on the cheek."

"Okay."

"Just in case… you were… worried," she finished.

He glanced up quickly and caught sight of her face. She was teasing him; just a little. His eyes narrowed. He pushed her up against her truck. He ground his body against hers and she moaned.

"That…" he was breathing just as heavily as she was. "That one was for me," he whispered to her.

"O-okay," she answered shakily.

He let her get out her truck keys. They both climbed in the front. She put the keys in the ignition but then looked at him for directions. He had turned with his back to the door to watch her drive. His leg folded up on the bench seat.

"So where are we going? What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We could fuck," he suggested in that devil voice.

"We did that twice yesterday," she blustered.

"Yeah… so we should make it three times today," he suggested archly.

"Eep!" she squeaked. He couldn't really have sex three times a day could he? "Seriously, Paul. Where am I going?"

"We could walk along first beach," he shrugged. "I'm a bit skint right now. Couldn't even buy you a coffee at the diner." He didn't sound happy about it.

"It's dark," she argued. "You might be able to see on the beach, but I can't. And I would never be home in time for curfew on a school night. I can buy you a drink at the diner," she suggested. He watched her but didn't answer right away.

"I owe you one after the other day… you remember?" she suggested.

"You'll be in public… with me…"

She had already started the truck. "Doesn't worry me." She frowned at him.

She drove to the diner. Paul must have run, phased from La Push. He had no shirt or shoes. It had to be fifteen miles. It astonished her that he could just run that far. But they wouldn't let him inside like that. So she bought him a take out coffee and they drank them outside on the bench; just like they had when she had her panic attack.

She was leaning against his chest, playing with his hand; running her fingers over the prominent veins on the back of his hand and thinking.

"Izzy? Wassup?"

"Six days," she said. "I've known you six days."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "You're thinking again." He sounded resigned. As if he had tried and couldn't stop her doing it. "So tell me why that is a problem."

"It seems kind of hasty… no, that's not the word. Oh, I don't know… maybe that **is** the word."

He leant in to talk in her ear. "You like it… nobody else cares… just enjoy yourself."

"Charlie wants to meet you," she said.

"You told him about me?" he seemed surprised. "After six days," he teased her.

"Kind of," she confessed. She wrung her hands together.

"Huh," he said. "Give me a bit of time for that one."

"Okay," she agreed. He could have as much time as he liked; she didn't want him to meet Charlie. Maybe ever.

He nuzzled her neck. She suddenly realised that the whole time they had been sitting there he had been touching her, or she had been touching him. He stood and held her hand, tugging her with him as he backed away from the diner.

Like everywhere in Forks, the forest was close. It was just behind the diner. She bit her lip. She was a little scared to go in there in the dark. Even walking backwards he made almost no noise. She couldn't hear his feet in the undergrowth. She glanced around. No one in the diner seemed to notice them go.

Paul tugged her with him; into his world.

He turned once they were inside the tree line and she supposed, he was surer of her. She wasn't going to argue with him or grizzle or carry on. He stepped so carefully in his bare feet. She felt like she made so much noise. As if she thundered through it.

It took them minutes before the noise of the road and the diner was absent. It surprised her and it didn't, just how quickly civilisation disappeared in this mossy, green world.

"I got lost before," she reminded him. "Behind my own house."

"I remember. Sam found you."

She had an image; a memory of that night. Sam had carried her back, handed her to Charlie but then she had a vague memory of seeing him and two others standing in the corner of her living room as they watched the doctor tend to her. They were like shorter carbon copies of Sam at that stage. "You were there," she remembered. He must have grown a little since then or was Sam that much taller; like Jake?

"Yes, you were a … mess," he finished. "So lost." He had stopped and now he turned to face her and cupped her face with his hands. "Clothes off," he ordered.

And she did. So did he. He hung their clothes on a branch for her. Even though it was dark, she felt safe. It was so different with him. She backed away from him a little and her back hit against a tree. He pushed up against her and kissed her, but the height difference was too much. She could feel him, hard and ready, brushing against the skin of her stomach occasionally. His fingers worked into her making sure she was wet enough for him. Like all their sexual encounters, what they were doing and _where_ they were doing it, added to her excitement.

He crouched down in front of her, kissing at her breast and down her stomach. She rubbed his shoulders and_ felt_ him. Her eyes were getting used to the dark but she was still effectively blind. He had crouched right down; his knees splayed and his feet underneath him. He pulled at her legs and she climbed onto him. He guided himself into her. He pulled her onto him, working his way in and then when he was sunk to the hilt, he just stood up. She hung on around his neck. He pushed her back into the tree behind her as he made long, slow strokes into her.

He seemed to be calmer, less hurried in the forest.

She made a small pained noise at one stage as she hurt herself on the tree. He must have understood and he spun them, where they stood and put his own back against the tree. He squatted down a little, shifting his feet away enough so that her legs could wrap around him without rubbing against the tree. She effectively sat on the top of his thighs. He supported her effortlessly and she knew she could not have squatted like that for more than five minutes.

His big hands held her under the thighs and he just lifted and lowered her onto him. She suspected a normal guy would have had trouble holding her let alone lifting her they way he did. He leant his head back against the tree. She thought his eyes were closed. He looked … content. No, something more than that. He looked almost happy.

His strength made her feel like a queen. And his neck was exposed. She felt different here in the forest. She felt wilder. She wanted to nibble on him. She wanted to give him little bites up and down his neck. She wanted to mark him. She wanted to _eat_ him.

She pulled herself in closer to him and she sucked at the protruding bone in his collar bone. He groaned, so she knew he liked it. Feeling extreme, she nibbled along it; out to his shoulder.

He kept up his unhurried pace of lifting her and thrusting into her, but she could tell that her biting excited him. The pace increased. She worked her way back in, getting braver with her nibbles until she reached his neck. She started up the side of his neck. She stopped half way up and she bit him.

"F-fuck," he exclaimed.

She sucked at the bite and his pace became a little more hurried. She bit him again in the same place and he spun in place and slammed her back into the tree. His pace was now frenzied. She had the coppery taste of his blood in her mouth.

"Don't stop," he almost literally growled at her.

He thrust into her hard with a lift at the end and she clamped around him. Trying to keep him inside her as he struggled to withdraw and slam into her again. She came hard, her teeth sinking into his neck again. He let out a noise she didn't know how to begin to describe; it was so animalistic.

But it seemed to make her more excited.

He slammed into her. Pushing her into the trunk of the tree. He had forgotten about her back now; they both had. And neither cared.

He shuddered as he came. He felt especially hot inside her today. He groaned, loud and long as he emptied himself into her. His legs finally gave way and he sat down in the leaf litter, still buried inside her and still clutching her to him.

He rocked a little where he sat. Even that small movement triggered another orgasm from her; he noticed and he chuckled. That deep laugh that only a man can give when he knows he has fucked you well.

He helped her get dressed and they walked together, holding hands back to her truck. They didn't speak. There was no need for it. When she got back to the light she saw her bite mark on his neck and she panicked.

He grabbed her hands and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I love it," he told her. "It's perfect. I will wear it with pride. Stop thinking."

"B-but," she blustered. "I bit you." She almost whispered the last part as if saying it quietly made it less real.

He smiled at her. "I know. You can bite me anywhere."

She looked doubtful.

He added, "Yeah… except maybe there." And then he got a rascally glint in his eyes. "But you can nibble on it all you want," he added with a smirk.

He kissed her and put her into her truck. He would run home again.

She drove home and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the way she had just behaved.

FF_2154210_ - 8/07/2011 05:55:00 PM


	14. Pack reaction

**14. Pack reaction**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

Paul didn't want to phase to run back to la push but he had to, he had a pack meeting.

So he phased but he kept a very tight lid on his head. There was no way he was sharing with any of them what had just happened. His inner wolf was so content it was actually hard to phase. It was a first for him, he was usually so in touch with his wolf. But the fucker just wanted to curl up and sleep. He had to drag him out by the scruff of his neck.

He arrived at the pack meeting in Sam's back yard around the fire pit, slipping his cut-offs back on before he exited the forest. They all stayed human for announcements and news. They were milling around. Emily was feeding everyone as usual. Stuffed baked potatoes that they could hold in their hand to eat. Emily always whined about the amount of washing up. So if she could go plate-less, she did.

He tried to sit some distance from the others. He was hoping the sex scent would cover up the blood on his neck, but he should have known better.

Jake glowered at him. He tried not to react but his wolf was pleased with itself. The true alpha's love had marked him; _him_. And here he was almost literally waving it under his nose. He hadn't actually meant to do that, but like Jake would believe that. He just wanted to fuck her. Hell, he always wanted to fuck her. All day; every day if she would let him.

He wasn't quite sure when this had happened. He usually fucked girls a few times and let them go, but Izzy? She was different and he didn't know why.

"Jeez Paul, you couldn't shower?" grumbled Jared.

He shrugged. "Came straight here."

"Is that blood?" Jared leant in and sniffed at him. "Christ, she roughed you up huh?"

Paul just grunted.

Sam looked at them both. "Some announcements," he started. Paul faded out. Like he cared about pack shit. He went to reach for a second potato and Quil saw his neck in the light.

"Holy fuck! Dude… who took a piece out of you?"

The meeting descended into chaos. Like pack animals they all wanted to see, they milled around touching and sniffing at the bite mark.

"It's human. You let someone mark you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Was it a guy?" asked Embry.

Paul just growled at him.

"So a girl then…" surmised Embry. "Just wondering… I mean it doesn't seem like a very girlie thing to do. Take a piece out of you like that."

"Bells would _never_ behave like that," hissed Jake with the absolute conviction that he knew her better than anybody. "So you must be two-timing her already."

Paul just blinked at him. He didn't get angry for once.

Sam frowned. "Paul, are you sick?"

"What? No. You know we don't get sick."

"Yeah, but Embry just accused you of having gay sex and you haven't torn him a new asshole… just saying. Maybe you're not well."

"I'm…" he thought about it. He was content. His wolf didn't have to prove anything to anyone; except maybe **her**. Yeah… he had to get to mark her in return. Hold her down, slam into her doggy style and sink his teeth into her neck…

"Paul!" Sam barked at him.

"Huh… oh sorry Sam." Christ, he was losing it big time. Thinking about her. She was all he could think about. Anything could have attacked him and his wolf was fucking taking a nap and his human brain was off in porn land.

Sam was still frowning at him. "Maybe we should give you a day off or something… in case you're contagious."

Contagious? Yeah but it was only contagious by bite… hmmm… biting. He could just imagine his teeth sinking into the soft receptive flesh of her… FUCK! He literally shook his head. Trying to get his head in the game.

"It can't be infected," noted Seth. "So he can't be sick from that… but human bites are bad… more toxic than a dog bite I read… the human mouth has more germs than a toilet seat… And who was it that bit you, if it wasn't Bella?"

Paul growled at him. Stupid chatty pup. And then he thought of something; they didn't know Izzy; his bad, in such a good way, girl. Jake could think he was cheating on her but he and she knew better, so who gave a fuck?

"Izzy," he growled out.

"Who's Izzy?" asked Embry.

Jake just looked angry and upset on Bella's behalf.

Paul shrugged. "Just a girl I fucked up against a tree and she bit me. It's no biggie." His inner wolf lifted its head from its happy nap and almost growled at him. That was freaky. It didn't like human him disowning her huh? His wolf glared at him. He had to fix this. He understood the wolf wouldn't tolerate him trashing her.

"No, I'm kidding," he added. "Bella did it. She just likes me to call her Izzy."

"You changed her name?" Jake did not sound happy.

"Yeah, kind of like you do, huh? Bella is Bells to you," Paul pointed out to Jake.

Jake growled at him again.

"I don't get it," said Quil. "What has Izzy got to do with Bella? Are they friends?"

"Her name is Isabella dumbass… get it?" said Embry. "It's her… Bella **is** Izzy."

"Oh, okay."

"I don't get it," put in Sam. "You… I mean **you**… let a girl mark you… a girl who is not your imprint… what the fuck is up with that?"

Paul shrugged. He didn't know either.

Sam walked over and held Paul by the chin, turning his head away so that he could see the bite better. "How long ago did she do this?"

"Ah… an hour … maybe."

"Uh-huh… Seth's right… it's healing slower. Go get Emily to clean it for you."

Paul bristled at that.

"Don't make me order you," growled Sam.

Paul stood and moved off into the house, but his whole body language showed he was not happy about having to do it.

"Christ," muttered Sam. "It's not like she is going to erase it…" He turned back and tried to get the pack meeting back under control.

"Em? Where's the first aid kit?" Paul asked when he got inside the screen door.

"You hurt? I didn't hear anything." It would not be the first time someone had shed blood at a pack meeting.

"Sam just wants you to clean this." He waved his hand at his neck.

"Oh okay. Sit," she ordered.

He perched on one of the kitchen stools. She was back in a minute with the suitcase sized first aid kit. Sue had taught Emily a bit of first aid and she was always cleaning up and stitching minor injuries for the pack.

"Somebody bit you?" she asked as she cleaned the wound.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Paul knew Sam would just tell her if she asked him, so there really wasn't any point not telling her. But he didn't want to. "Bella," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Bella Swan?" she checked.

He nodded.

"You're seeing Bella Swan?"

That surprised him. So Sam didn't tell her everything. "Yeah, I thought Sam would have told you."

"I will have words with him," she joked. "Not giving me the good gossip." There was silence for a minute while she packed the stuff away. "Jake knows?"

"He knows."

Emily sighed. She touched Paul on the forehead with her hand. "Why do you always make life more difficult for yourself?"

He didn't think she really wanted an answer to that question, so he didn't give her one.

FF_2154210_ - 10/07/2011 02:05:00 PM


	15. Girl talk

**15. Girl talk**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**[AN: I was drinking wine when I wrote this – I have no other excuse]**

**Friday.**

Back at school. She had frantic, weird dreams last night but she couldn't remember about what now. Small fragments of them kept appearing in her memory like broken pieces of a film. Out of order and crumpled on the edges. But she had woken up cold even though she had a pile of quilts on the bed. One full night **he** had slept in her bed and her body seemed to miss him now. It was weird.

She got through school somehow. But she was losing it, in more ways than one. It was late March, early April. She would have final exams in June. She needed to be at the top of her game academically and all she could think about was** him.**

How could she do any work? She could barely concentrate in class. She kept coming out of a daze, realising that everyone else was writing or doing something and she was sitting there staring at the whiteboard.

She should have been spending three or four hours a night on study. How many hours this week had she spent with him; fucking him instead of studying? She couldn't begin to add them up; lots of hours fucking him.

It was wrong. He was messing up her whole life.

She had to tell him… it had to stop. She had work to do. Essays to write… things… lots of things to do.

But then she thought about how he looked naked. Whoa… how he looked naked. And how he moved and seemed to have extra muscles… muscles… And that look that he got on his face just before he came… and … **oh man**. She was so messed up!

It wasn't even a week! How could this be happening? Less than a week… honestly.

And she had** bitten **him.

Like she didn't have enough of his bodily fluids inside her, she had to add blood to the mix?

Possessed. She was possessed. Izzy had taken her over and was piloting her like some Bella robot.

"Are you all right, Bella?" she heard, it sounded like it was coming from far away.

She looked up and Angela was sitting there looking at her with a genuinely concerned look on her face. My god! She was sitting in the school cafeteria and she was losing her shit. Aargh, she said shit! Nuts; Paul was making her nuts.

She looked blank for a minute and then she thought that Angela was her only real female friend now. Maybe she had some advice for her. She knew Angela and Ben had been going out for a while. It wasn't as if Bella had a lot of experience with boyfriends; only Edward really.

"It's this new guy," she confessed. "You know the one."

Angela lifted an eyebrow.

"He's just… all I can think about." She almost wailed that.

Angela leant in towards her conspiratorially. "I _know_ what you mean," she whispered. "When Ben and I… first had… you know…. it was all I could think about too."

Good lord! Angela had sex. The minister's daughter had sex! When had this happened? Some kind of friend she was, that she hadn't even known.

"Is this… gorgeous guy?" Angela asked. She said it with ten vowels like Jessica and Lauren had pronounced it.

"Paul, yes. He makes me** insane**…" Bella confessed. "It can't think about anything else, I can't do anything else. He's taking up all my time."

"Oh that stage diminishes," Angela said sagely.

"I don't think so," said Bella doubtfully.

Angela looked politely interested.

"He's getting _more _demanding."

"More?"

"He wants to do it three times a day."

"Three?" Angela fanned herself with her hand. "A day?" she clarified.

Bella nodded intently.

"Oh my," said Angela fanning madly. "Really, three times? I wasn't sure it was possible."

"I am sure that he came five times the first day… well I suppose it was overnight… really… and one time, I swear he went for a long time, maybe an hour."

"An h-hour?" Angela's voice broke in the middle of that question.

Oops. She was over sharing now.

"I can't get anything else done," Bella pleaded with herself almost. "It has to stop."

"Oh god no," said Angela vehemently. "Don't lose him!"

"Really?"

"Even if he drops back to once a day…" Angela looked a little shell shocked. "Heavens… And I assume that he knows what he is doing?"

"Knows…" Lord. How did she describe Paul in bed? "He is… kind of tall and muscular… you know… and he's extremely strong, so he just manhandles me into whatever position he wants and he can hold it for ages… and he can hold me for ages… I don't seem to weigh anything to him… and one time he gave me a massage and I was just a drooling mess on the floor."

Angela was fanning herself again. "Well I suppose he is a little older…" she conceded.

"Older?" interrupted Bella. "He's sixteen!"

Angela snapped the plastic fork she had in her hand in half. She placed the broken pieces down on the lunch table and looked at them.

"So let me get this straight," Angela started. "He's sixteen, and he's gorgeous (with ten vowels) and Native American and knows what he is doing in bed and he's strong and tall and rides a motorcycle and …"

"Yes, all right already. I think you've made your point."

"I'm serious Bella. Don't let this one get away."

The bell rang and she headed off to gym. Mike, as her 'friend', offered to partner her in badminton. She only hit him twice with the racquet but then she ran into him and shouldered him in the cheek and he asked her very politely, to sit this one out.

She sat and tried to keep score but she was thinking about Paul again. Dammit.

She got home that night and tidied her room for a while. She tried head butting the kitchen table but that just didn't work. She felt like opening the freezer and sticking her head in there, just thinking about him got her so over heated.

The phone rang.

It was Paul.

Speak of the devil. Although she had to admit he could have rung her at any single minute during the day and she would have been thinking about him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," she answered.

"I need to see you."

Well that was straight to the point.

"I can't. Friday is diner dinner night with Charlie." Don't think about the diner; or more specifically the forest behind the diner, where you bit him.

"Please Izzy."

"I can't."

She heard him sigh heavily. And then she realised something. "You've been thinking about me all day, haven't you?" she guessed. "Can't get anything done, can you?"

"No," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered to him. They both laughed.

There was silence for a minute. She hugged the phone receiver in to her neck.

"I can come out to La Push tomorrow."

"Saturday?" he made that sound like it was a year away.

"It's my best offer."

"All right. Early? Can you come early?"

"Sure, sure."

"You want to ride the bike?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun."

Silence again.

"You sure you don't want me to visit you tonight?" he asked. "I reckon I could climb in your window."

"As if I could stay quiet," she chided him. "And then Charlie would shoot you."

"It'd be worth it," he stated.

"Awww that is so sweet…" she laughed. "But then, what use would you be to me on Saturday. If you had been shot the day before?"

"I heal fast."

"Not that fast."

There was an odd silence as if they both wanted to say something and couldn't.

"I hear Charlie's squad car. Tomorrow," she promised.

"Tomorrow," he agreed. "Sleep well."

"You too."

They both still hung on the phone.

"I _really_ have to go," she said.

"Yes… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Bye." And she hung up. But it almost hurt to do it.

FF_2154210_ - 11/07/2011 12:22:00 AM


	16. First beach

**16. First beach**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**Saturday**

She drove out to the rez and parked her truck behind the Black house. It made sense to come back to where the bike was stored in her mind, assuming Paul had returned it to Jake's garage.

Paul came jogging eagerly out of the forest as she drove up. She wasn't surprised. Normal people could have heard her coming from miles away, but wolf hearing? Her truck tended to idle at full throttle. He would have heard her miles away.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, yourself," she replied.

He hugged her. She made a sighing noise as he did so.

"How did you sleep?" he asked solicitously.

"Badly."

"Let's walk on the beach." He tugged her with him. "Nightmares?"

"I don't know… I have been having weird dreams. They're not scary, just weird."

"Weird how?"

"Last night I was at a wedding reception. But the lady sitting next to me insisted on standing on the chair. And then she would bend down from the waist to talk to people. She had dark bobbed hair. You know cut straight and short? But she was old, so maybe it was a wig."

He nodded.

"And she was trying to ask me something and I got all offended with her. 'I beg your pardon?' I'm saying to her; all upset about whatever she was asking me. And there were all these other people at the table whom I didn't recognise, but they knew me. Chairs. Lots of chairs. I mean I could tell you the colour and pattern of the upholstery on the chairs. Very strange."

"Yep," he agreed.

They were on the beach by then.

First beach always surprised her. It was so grey. The sand was full of pebbles and rocks. There must have been a storm recently and it looked more like a scrap lumber yard than ever. There was almost no beach to walk on. It was completely deserted; not even a wet suit clad surfer braved the turbulent surf today.

Paul tugged at her hand. She looked at him. He gave her that look of a thousand promises.

"You do not want to…" she hissed at him. "On the beach?"

"I missed you," he cajoled. "Last time was Thursday…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Let me see your neck."

That might have been a mistake because he dropped to his knees in front of her and tilted his head off to the side exposing his neck for her. She studied the bite. "I thought you guys healed fast."

"We do."

"So…?" she indicated his neck.

He just shrugged. "Nobody knows why it hasn't healed. Emily cleaned it with antiseptic and everything."

"Ohmigod… you mean the pack know… they know I bit you?"

"Yep. I tried to lie but my wolf wouldn't let me."

He was so earnest; that had to be the truth. "Your wolf?" she asked.

"He growled at me." He was still kneeling in front of her looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say to that confession. She hadn't quite understood that he thought of his wolf as a separate entity. "So your wolf likes me?"

"Yeah, he already liked you… but this," he waved at his neck. "This sealed the deal."

"Oh."

He rubbed his face on her stomach. That made her breathing catch. She had missed him too… and his wolf.

"He wants to bite you back," said Paul in a low voice. He sounded almost nervous, in telling her that.

She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him to her. "I never really thought about that… I'll have to see… it's only been a week."

Christ! She was right. One week ago he had jumped her in the shower. That was what his wolf wanted to do again; be rough and aggressive with her. He knew it excited her so she probably wouldn't say no.

He had planned to get her naked on the beach, but he had such a tenuous hold on his wolf this morning. He hadn't realised until he had seen her. He might bite her, without her permission and that would be bad all round. But he _wanted _her. And now she was here with her arms around him, he was having trouble keeping the wolf down.

"Izzy…" he tried to explain, even if it freaked her out, he needed to explain. "He _really_ wants you… he wants you bad…"

She started to say something, and then she caught sight of his face. "You're serious." She thought he was just referring to himself in the third person; but he meant his wolf.

"I've got him on a tight leash right now. But he needs something and I'm not just saying that … I shouldn't tell you this because it might have the opposite effect. If I wanted to fuck you I could… but …I need to be honest with you."

She blinked. She was a little flummoxed. He was right, if he wanted to tumble her on the sand he could. She tried to think about any documentaries she had seen on animal behaviour. "So because I bit you… I made myself a dominant… is that right?" She was thinking out loud.

"Yeah. I guess."

"So he needs to see me be subservient then. To restore the balance."

"I dunno… I suppose so."

"Well for goodness sake get off your knees… he won't like that at all," she chided him and pulled at his shoulders.

He stood. With his height, he always towered over her. He could feel his inner wolf settle immediately.

"Fuck, Izzy. You are so smart."

"Of course I am," she said with a laugh.

He smirked at her. "So maybe you should be on your knees?" he suggested wickedly.

She made a little gasp noise. He could tell she was a little excited but at the moment her nervousness was winning. He promised his wolf if it backed off they could both get what they wanted.

"Let's walk," he offered.

She walked with him along the beach. He told her all about James island; A-ka-lat in Quileute. He rested one arm over her shoulders, holding her against him. He adjusted his stride to fit with hers.

They were a little way along the beach when she turned and faced him, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. When she pulled back for a breath, she whispered, "I want to try, but you can't laugh at me. I've never done this before," she confessed.

"I won't laugh at you," he promised. "Besides, you can hurt me bad if I do."

She walked backwards tugging him with her. They hid behind a large tree. The only thing Paul was concentrating on was her. Nothing else mattered.

He stood with his legs apart and his back braced against the tree. She dropped to her knees in front of him. Just the sight of that made his cock thicken and lengthen and his breathing pattern deepen.

She reached out with those pale little hands and undid his cut-offs. She paused at the sight of him, fat and ready. His back held the cut-offs up, she reached in and pulled the material apart so that he was all out, even his balls.

He only realised he was holding his breath when he let it go in a shuddering gasp.

She gripped him firmly and gave him a hard stroke. She took a couple of deep breaths, as if she was working up the courage and then she closed her lips around the end of him and slid him into her mouth.

He put his hand on her head; he needed to make contact with her.

She gave him a couple of deep strokes and then pulled him out.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"Perfect."

"I… kind of have trouble breathing…"

"Don't swallow the saliva," he advised. "It's hard to breathe and swallow. So let it run out of your mouth."

"Really? Onto you…?"

"Yeah… wetter is better."

She studied his cock again like it was a difficult math problem, that she was determined to solve. She slid a hand underneath and cupped his balls. And then she dived in again. She flattened her tongue and pushed him in as far as she could. She scraped him a little with a tooth and he didn't care. She tried to look up at him. He was watching her intently, his hand resting on her hair and he was panting. She could hear him now.

She closed her eyes and tried to only feel what was in her mouth. It was large and hot and tasted a little salty and musky; almost mushroomy. She could feel the vein along it swell a little. She tried rubbing her tongue along that and he twitched. She pulled back and gave herself a breathing space. She couldn't fit him all in her mouth. She was not used to having her mouth open this wide for so long; it made her jaw ache a little. He was leaking a bit as he got more excited. She pushed him back in as far as she could.

She made a little wounded noise and he nearly lost it then; his wolf was beyond excited.

"I-Izzy," he tried to warn her.

She pulled him out and looked up at him, her lips bruised and swollen. And did his wolf love the sight of that.

"I'm gonna blow," he cautioned her. "Keep the hands going," he almost begged her.

"O-okay." She appreciated that he had warned her. He was so wet now with their combined liquids, that he stroked easily through her hand. It spurted a little at the end, like a warning. So she squeezed him harder; keeping her strokes regular and firm.

He shifted his body; tense, twitchy movements. He brought his hand up and as he uttered a deep moan he caught most of the ejaculate in his own hand. He wiped it on the tree trunk.

She looked at him with a frown.

He looked almost embarrassed. "I didn't want to get it in your hair," he explained.

She smiled at him.

"Back in a sec," he said. He did up his pants and jogged down to the water to wash his hands. She watched him jog back towards her, wiping his hands on his shorts. He actually had a shirt on today she noticed.

He watched her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't let you… you know in my mouth…"

"It's okay. I don't mind." He hugged her. "You did a great job. I really enjoyed it!"

She didn't know what to ask for. She squirmed a little. Her panties were so wet. She had been so excited by what she was doing. "I…" She almost rubbed her thighs together.

"You want me to finish you off?" he asked as he pulled her into his chest. He kissed her neck.

"I don't understand," she said.

He reached down and started to undo her jeans. She gasped a little when she realised what he was going to do.

He turned her around and hid her body behind the tree. "Reckon I can get a hand in there?" he asked. He managed it; she had no idea how, but his hand slid unerringly inside her jeans and straight into her panties. He pushed his thigh between hers, forcing them apart.

He held her tightly against his body, nibbling at her neck and whispering to her as his middle finger stroked through her sodden folds. His other hand clenched around her breast.

"You know what my wolf wants to do to you?" he whispered. "He wants to take you from behind… wolfy style… like this… and he wants me to bury my cock in you until I hit your spine… and then when you are shuddering and moaning under me…"

Just like she was doing now, she presumed.

"…he wants me to sink my teeth into your neck… and mark you as mine…"

She moaned.

"But not… today…" he promised her as she fell apart in his hands. He held her firmly.

"Not today?" she checked when she got her breath back.

"No, when you want to;_** if**_ you want to," he corrected himself.

FF_2154210_ - 11/07/2011 12:34:00 AM


	17. Sort of addictive

**17. Sort of addictive.**

_**AN:I almost called the story 'sort of addictive', because clearly Paul is, to me.**_

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

They walked back to the Black house and got out her motorbike.

"Where's Jake today?" She wondered why he hadn't come out when she pulled up in her truck. If Paul could hear her, other wolves could too.

"Combing scrap yards with Quil and Embry for Rabbit parts. Plus, he's got some scheme to make money by rebuilding cars, seeing as how the Rabbit is turning out so well. I think he got the idea from rebuilding the bikes." He indicated it with a head nod.

"Good. I'm glad he has a project."

"Uh-huh," said Paul.

Paul doubled her out to a stretch of road through the forest; a fire trail. And then he let her ride. He wanted to see how well she could ride the bike. He ran easily, in human form next to her. She hadn't actually thought about how fast they could run. He could keep up with the bike human, she couldn't imagine how fast he could run in wolf form. Faster than a vampire presumably. In the forest no one could see him, so he hadn't blown his cover.

He admitted that she was an okay rider. Not brilliant, but she was okay. She told him exactly how many times she had ended up in the emergency room when Jake was teaching her to ride. They rode for a couple of hours. Paul took her over some small jumps and she squealed for him.

They were returning the bike to Jake's garage when Paul asked suddenly, "What did you say to him?"

"Who, when?"

"Jake, when you banged your head riding the motor bike."

"Oh… I said he was 'sort of beautiful'," she admitted. She was embarrassed. It sounded lame now.

"Nice." He was sarcastic. "Boy, did he replay that memory a lot."

"Oh stop it!" she smacked at his shoulder. "Well he is…" She caught the edge of Paul's look. She babbled on trying to explain what she had meant. "I mean, he's tall and strong… and he has that russet skin… and he's quite attractive…"

Paul had raised his eyebrows. "But…" he prompted.

"Yeah… that's it; isn't it? There's a 'but'." She shrugged. "He just doesn't… do it for me."

He hugged her in against him.

"Like you do," she added. She knew that was what he wanted her to say.

"I see…" he was kissing her neck. "So if I'm not 'sort of beautiful'… what am I?" he cross-examined her.

What was he? Dangerous, sexy, gorgeous, mouth-watering…

"You're sort of addictive," she admitted.

He laughed.

And then he kissed her. It didn't take long for that kiss to grow into something else. He was addictive all right. He most definitely affected her wits. He disconnected parts of her brain; the safe, sensible parts just didn't work when he was around. When she was 'on' him she indulged in all sorts of risky behaviour; just like an addict.

She started pulling his shirt out of his shorts, running her hands underneath to make contact with his skin. That was what she needed; his touch or more accurately, she needed to touch him.

He pulled the shirt off and threw it on the bike. She ran her hands all over him. Her lips following; she licked and nipped at him. He pulled her face up to his and backed her into the wall with a thump. He made a noise into her mouth. It was like a cross between a groan and a swear word. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the shed. Thrusting their groins together. Her back banged into the wall. That probably was not a good idea; it was so rickety; always looking like one good push would knock it down. She didn't want to be responsible for that; destroying the Black garage.

She pulled at his head. "No…" she pleaded. She looked around and saw a car seat just inside the door of the garage. "There…" she encouraged. She pointed at it for him. He walked over to it, dumped her on her butt and reached for the hems of her jeans. She had just managed to open them when he tugged at the hem and pulled them straight off her legs. She slid along the seat on her ass and fell onto her back with a laugh; he had taken her panties too. Not that she cared. That was the point of the exercise.

She was reaching for the front of his shorts as he resumed kissing her; stroking his tongue into her mouth. She made a noise herself when she slipped her hand inside his jeans and grabbed hold of him. He always felt so hard to her; it amazed her that he could stay so hard for so long during sex. She wrapped her hand around his long solid length and squeezed a little. And he never wore briefs or anything to get in her way. Commando… always!

"Fuu-uck Izzy," he swore. He dropped to his knees. "You ready?" he asked her in a breathy, needy voice.

God, she loved the affect she had on him. "Yes… do it now…" she told him.

He slid her along the seat closer to him, opened her thighs out and held them with his hands. He looked down at her. He looked like he wanted to eat her. That just made her wetter. She hoped he had better control of his wolf now. "Please," she begged him.

He glanced up at her face. He smiled at her; it was a slow satisfied smile.

"Don't tease me Paul… please don't tease me…" Oh my god, she was begging… again.

"I always give you what you want Izzy, you know that." He guided himself into her. That first push made her eyes roll up into her head and her hands fluttered at nothing. She loved that first thrust. Ah, who was she kidding… she loved all his thrusts.

She could smell the leather of the seat where it had warmed a little in the sun. She was still wearing her shirt; he hadn't bothered to get her out of it at all. A modicum of dignity, that was what he allowed her.

She had no dignity at all where he was concerned. She was inflamed. She would have been naked but she was in such a hurry to get him inside her.

"You want this?" he asked her as he plunged into her.

"Ye-es…" _Listen to her._ "Oh yes… please… Paul … please."

God, he was sliding her ass along the seat. It suddenly occurred to her that they were in La Push; that there must be a half dozen wolves within wolf hearing distance and she was outdoors, making enough noise for them to hear her miles away. And in the Black's yard, in the door of their garage. She was losing her mind.

"Stop it," he muttered. "Stop thinking and feel!" he punctuated that with a thrust with a lift at the end, that made her hands flutter again. She grabbed at him. He leant down with his elbows on the seat and he just stopped.

She froze for a second thinking he had heard something but he tilted his head and smiled at her. She could feel him inside her, but he wasn't moving. She waited for a beat but then she wanted him to move. She squirmed under him, but she couldn't lift herself up against his weight.

"What do you feel Izzy?"

"You…" she whispered. "I feel you."

He pressed further into her infinitesimally. "You do?"

"Yes…"

He held her with his elbows on the seat and his triceps pressing onto her shoulders; she could not slide away from him. He pressed harder into her. She shivered under him. She tried to grip at him with her internal muscles to get her own back.

She couldn't say what it was. Maybe that she was held so firmly, that he kept pushing into her, that he was staring at her so intensely. But what started as a shiver turned into a full blown orgasm. Her clenching at him and his pressing into her pushed her over the edge. She shuddered under him moaning her pleasure. Now she remembered that she had legs. She pushed her feet against the ground and tried to arch her back up. But it just allowed him to push even further into her.

She shuddered again. "Paul…"

He held his body immobile for a torturous minute and then he seemed to just pull himself out of her incredibly slowly with her still quivering under him. The after shocks from her orgasm gripped and fluttered around him. She groaned. He reached a point where just the tip of him remained inside her and then he thrust back in, in one long, hard shove. She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. She didn't want to make too much noise in what was, after all the Black's back yard. She had forgotten that for a while.

Her head threw forward and she tried to curl up towards him as every stomach muscle she had convulsed. But his weight kept her down. He made another slow withdrawal and shove movement before he lost it as well. He shuddered himself as he came within her.

They panted together for a while until she chuckled. "Ow. I bit myself," she complained.

"Let me see," he said as he held her head with both hands. Then in a completely animal move he licked the mark on her lip. She caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that she didn't know how to label.

With an extra peck on the lips he hauled her to her feet and they redressed.

He returned her bike to its usual spot in Jake's garage. She kissed him passionately and hopped in her truck to drive herself home. It was only later she thought about if Jake could smell them on what he would consider 'his' land.

Jake of course, went nuts. Not only had Paul fucked her on his land but the car seat they had so conveniently used had come from Jake's Rabbit. He was torn between his wolf half, who loved the smell in a completely male wolf way and his man half who was burning with righteous anger about who had got to put that smell on _his _seat.

He complained to Sam. It was worse when he found out Paul had wiped his jiz on his and Bella's tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam loses it.<strong>

_Fucks sake Paul what is up with you? I swear you are deliberately fucking her everywhere that Jake can smell you. _

_Is it deliberate? It must be… you complete bastard_

Paul rolled his eyes. Was there any point trying to explain to Sam that offending Jake was all accidental. They didn't even think of him at all. That would somehow make it **worse** if Jake found out neither cared about him or his reactions.

_Does she realise? Or are you just so good at talking her into it…_

Paul's wolf didn't like that idea; that Izzy wasn't an active participant in their … coupling. Paul stopped the growl before it trickled out, but his top lift lifted at his alpha. And his alpha noticed.

_**I am giving you an alpha order to stop fucking Bella Swan on Jake's stuff.**_

_Jesus Christ Paul, I mean why don't you rub your balls in his face? That was NOT an order by the way! It's hard enough to keep you two phased at different times, so you don't fight… that's it! Get out of my sight._

FF_2154210_ - 12/07/2011 10:47:00 PM


	18. The Diner

**18. The diner.**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: I know, I know… I am so mean to Jake! I never write Jake/Bella; no idea why, I just don't. There is plenty of Jake love out there, so I think he'll be alright. This story started on JBNP and the readers gave me a list of locations and positions they wanted; one of which was Jake and Bell's tree and another was the Rabbit, so it's not entirely my fault… really it's not! I got most of the requests. And have you seen a photo of first beach? It is covered in dead trees… just sayin'…**

**In this story, Jake is an innocent brat and he thinks he knows his Bells better than anyone… so prepare yourselves. I could still be drummed out of Jacobblacknpack for cruelty to Jake …although it is called 'and pack'… maybe I should have read the fine print when I joined… hmmm. **

**Also, Paul won't mark her until she asks for it.**

* * *

><p>Paul wanted to take her out for lunch on Sunday. He wanted to meet her at her house, but she begged off because Charlie would be home and she still wasn't ready for the two of them to meet. She said she would meet him at the diner.<p>

She was a little excited. It was their first kind of 'date'. Sad as it was that the diner could be considered a date spot. There really wasn't a lot else in Forks and they were too young to go to a bar. She parked her truck and saw him leaning against the railing negligently. Just the sight of him took her breath away. She hugged him in greeting and they went inside to grab a table. He was actually wearing shoes, it looked odd to her. The waitress nodded at Bella and they grabbed a booth themselves.

She was reading the menu, purely out of habit. As if she didn't know the damn thing off by heart by now, when she felt a light touch on her knee. They were sitting in a booth at the diner; kitty-corner. She looked at him but he was looking innocent and reading his menu.

No, she must be imagining it.

"I think I will start with an ice cream soda," she said, making conversation.

The next touch was undoubtedly deliberate. He reached up to her inner thigh that time.

She glared at him. He can't seriously want to do this here? He made another sweep with his long hot fingers and she blushed. Her heart started beating a little faster. Her breath catching in her throat.

Damn him. He can hear or smell all her reactions. She frowned harder at him. It had no effect, mostly because he wasn't looking at her.

The waitress came over and Paul ordered drinks for them both. She was clutching her menu. That hand was still inside her thigh and now it was making ever increasing circles and getting higher. She shifted on the seat, but doing that only allowed him to go higher still. He wouldn't do this in a public place would he?

His fingers slid in the edge of her panties. Oh yes, he would.

She knew she was blushing and she couldn't stop herself. And she knew him. Nothing she can say will make him stop. Not until he has got what he wanted.

He leant over as if he was going to chat to her, and the hand penetrated her. She twitched. He had that look in his eyes. He kept looking at her, watching her as his fingers stroked her. He looked up just as the waitress approached with their drinks. In a haze Bella heard her ask if they were ready to order. Paul asked for a few more minutes. Just as well, she was now clutching the menu so hard; she will leave dents in it. The waitress would have to fight her for it, just to get it back.

She can't reach down and try to drag his hand out of there; she would lose the struggle and besides it would draw more attention to them. And she didn't want that. She was terrified that people would know as it was, without drawing further attention to them.

He kept stroking. She pushed her pelvis forward. She pushed herself onto that questing hand. In an effort to make herself come faster.

He knew.

"You okay Izzy?" he asked solicitously.

She was having trouble breathing. Her mouth was open and she was panting slightly. Her eyes were hooded and her face was flushed. She tried to fan herself with the menu but she worried again, it would draw attention to her, so she stopped.

He kept going, the bastard. She was going to fall apart in the diner. She rubbed herself on him, shifting her ass on the leather of the booth. Lord, she'll leave a wet spot on her skirt. She was soaked.

He leant closer to her, put the elbow of his other arm up on the back of the booth and reached a hand out for her hair. He looked like a romantic guy. If only people knew what his other hand was doing under the table. No, she didn't want people to know. She bit her own lip to hold in the moan.

He curled a lock of her hair around his finger. He leant in and she panted at him.

"Paul," she moaned quietly.

"Izzy?" he sounded so considerate.

He can tell exactly when she was going to come. He didn't stop, but he took pity on her and he kissed her; swallowing her exclamation as she shook in her booth. She had her eyes closed, but she felt him pull his hand back. She opened her eyes just in time to see him licking his fingers.

The combination of that and the look in his eyes made her come again. This time she had to hold the menu over her face. She heard the waitress say something about giving them some more time. She hadn't even heard her approach their table.

When she came back, Bella ordered the garden burger but could barely eat it. She had lost her appetite. Paul finished it off for her anyway, after complaining that it wasn't even real food.

She was a little grumpy with him.

Once they were outside again she turned on him. "You… you…" she couldn't get the words out.

He raised his eyebrows.

"How could you do that to me… there…? When we were on a date?"

He tilted his head and gave her a look. "And you said 'no'?" he pointed out.

**Crap**. She didn't say 'no'; she didn't say anything except moan his name like an animal in heat. She opened her mouth but nothing came to her. She stomped off to her truck belligerently. He followed her.

She thought of something. She turned and snapped at him, "You **knew** I was embarrassed," she hissed at him.

"No," he corrected. "I knew you were excited, and turned on, and you were pushing yourself onto my hand. And none of that said 'no' to me."

She let out a squeal of frustration.

"Yes… yes, you're right…" she squealed.

"So what's the problem?"

"Seriously?"

He looked genuinely confused. "Izzy… I don't get it…" He tried to hug her in to his chest, but she slapped at his hands for all the difference it made to him. "You didn't say no, you didn't say stop… you liked it and it excited you. You came twice Izzy."

"I know…" she muttered.

"I told you ages ago, that if you wanted me to stop, you had only to say so. I'm sorry you are angry with me now, when I thought you were having fun."

"I _was_ having fun," she confessed in a whisper.

He just scowled at her in his confusion. "So explain it to me," he pleaded.

"I just…"

There was silence for a minute.

"Oh, I think I get it," he said. "This is another one of those 'I think I ought to feel this way even though I really don't' things, isn't it? Like the car park?"

She stared at him and then she blew out a deep breath; her whole body deflated and she put her hands over her face. She felt his hands pull at her wrists as he tugged them away from her face. His worried face dipped in under hers, so that she **had** to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"I'm sorry too. For getting upset with you." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She tried to explain it to him, she owed him an explanation. "You just push me… out of my comfort zone… and I like it at the time… but then I get stressed later."

"So just tell me 'no'," he stated obviously.

"**I can't!**" she wailed at him.

He grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam loses it again.<strong>_

_Sam: Jesus, Paul did you have to finger her in the diner?_

_Seth: is that one of those things you say where you mean something else sexual?_

_Rest of pack:__** SETH!**_

_Sam: thank Christ Jake is not here. I mean… you knew the pack always sits in that booth… you__** know **__they do…and now it reeks of Bella's twat… I ordered you…_

_Paul: the booth doesn't belong to Jake and I didn't 'fuck' her. I haven't broken any orders._

_Sam: Look at me… you're giving me grey hairs_

Paul almost laughed at the big black wolf trying to stand on three legs and point its own paw at its head.

They always sat in that booth because it had views of both exits. It was the soldier in them that choose that booth if it was vacant. He hadn't really thought about it when they sat down, it was innate.

FF_2154210_ - 13/07/2011 07:53:00 PM


	19. Tuesday

**19. Tuesday**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**_AN: I warn you now, this fic is going into very adult territory... just sayin'_**

She made it through Monday without him, but she was so twitchy at school on Tuesday that even Mike asked if she was okay. She texted Paul at lunch to ask if he could come pick her up from school. He said he couldn't get to school but he could pick her up at her house if she wanted; just a little later. She said ok to that offer.

She was putting the lid on the slow cooker when she heard the bike approach and she was running out the front door. She threw herself off the porch and he caught her. The bike lay on the ground with its back wheel still spinning. His arms held her tightly, she had her legs wrapped around him and they just breathed each other in. He kept rubbing his face in her hair.

It took some minutes for either of them to want to let go.

She was still clinging to him like a limpet, when he finally pulled his head back and looked at her. "We missed you," he said in a low, breathy voice.

"Me too," she admitted. She kissed him and that kept them busy for a while longer.

"Did you want to come in?" she asked when they took a breath.

He looked up at the house; his eyes unfocused a little as if he was having an internal argument. "No," he finally said. "I want you in my bed." He kissed her again. "So I can smell you, when I sleep."

"Was that by popular vote?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I was going to say 'we' but I thought I might weird you out."

She shrugged. She had already noticed he had said 'we' missed you. "I dated the undead… I'm good with weird," she whispered.

He frowned at her. "Don't remind me."

"Crap… it's a school night… Charlie has rules…"

"Izzy… you're eighteen…"

"I **know**, but he doesn't have many rules, really," she defended her father.

"I'll get you back in time."

She felt that twinge of recklessness; she wanted to do it. It excited her to think of being in his bed.

He watched her and waited. He was still standing holding her effortlessly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you for not pressuring me."

"My pleasure… or at least it will be," he leered at her.

She grabbed a back pack and locked up the house. She threw herself on the bike behind him and held him tightly around the waist. It surprised her sometimes how slim he was around the hips. He was one of those big men that didn't look big until they did something like stretch to their full height or stand in a doorway so you could tell just how wide their shoulders were. Maybe it was the easy grace with which he moved; like a dancer.

They roared off to La Push. She hung on and pressed her face in against his back.

He finally pulled up a house right in front of the forest, just where the road went unsealed and continued on into the forest. The house was a one level bungalow that had maybe been green in a previous life, but now badly needed a coat of paint. A trailer home/caravan was parked in the front yard. There was a truck, younger than hers, up on blocks in the yard.

He parked the bike around the side and put his arm over her shoulders; shepherding her into the house. It wasn't locked. Once she got inside, she knew why; they didn't have anything worth stealing. She had always thought the Black house was sparsely furnished, but this was worse. The sofa had been repaired with duct tape. In fact the holes in the duct tape had been repaired with other duct tape.

It looked like a house inhabited only by men; she couldn't have said what made it look like that, maybe the complete absence of what she would consider feminine touches.

She looked at him. She wanted to ask about his life; about his history, but she got the impression that he was in a bit of a hurry. Later, she would ask him later. He almost pushed her down the corridor to a small bedroom at the back of the house. It had no curtains on the windows and was furnished just as sparsely, with a bed and a chest of drawers. Clothes hung out of the partially open drawers.

There was only a sheet on the bed; creased, rumpled and grey from frequent use.

"Can we have a clean sheet?" she asked tentatively.

"Aren't we just going to dirty it again?"

"Yes, but you wanted my scent on it. If you put a clean one on now, then you can keep it for longer afterwards," she argued; quite sensibly she thought.

He grinned at her as if he knew what she was doing. He kissed her gently. "Only for you," he told her. "I would have changed it if I knew you were going to visit me," he assured her.

"Sure, sure," she responded automatically. She suddenly thought of Jake. She hadn't spoken to him for ages; he was still sulking she assumed. Paul came back into the room and looked at her face.

"Whatever it is… stop it."

"Jake." She shrugged.

He reached out one of his large hands and cupped one side of her face. It was an oddly intimate gesture from him. She leaned into his hand.

"If he really is your friend… he'll still be there for you," he said in a quiet voice.

She gave him a small smile. "You're right… and if he isn't; then he wasn't really my friend."

Paul just nodded. His thumb passed across her lips gently. She blinked quickly.

They changed the sheets together. He kept glancing at her.

"What?" she asked eventually.

"I don't usually like changing my sheets," he admitted.

"You're the one who wanted me to stink them up for you."

"Well come on then, get 'em off. Time to get stinking." He grinned.

She grinned back at him. In some kind of unspoken agreement, they both walked to the end of the bed. Facing each other. They stood there and looked at each other.

He reached down his back and pulled his t shirt over his head. She was so busy watching him, she forgot that she was supposed to be undressing too. She snapped out of her reverie to realise he was smiling at her.

"Oh, stop it!" she muttered.

He hugged her in against him. "I love it… the way you react to me… I seriously love it."

She had thought that everyone probably reacted to him like that; but if he only cared about _her_ reaction… oh now. That was a heady thought. A giant boost to her self esteem.

He tilted her head back and kissed her. It was a possessive reclaiming of her. He kept kissing her as his hands undressed her. She was pliant. He held the hems of her jeans with his toes and just lifted her out of them enough for them to fall the rest of the way. When he had her naked, he shucked off his own shorts.

He pressed the whole of himself up against her. They both made a small sighing noise; exactly as they had when they embraced outside her house. He lifted her onto the bed and placed her gently in the centre of the clean sheet.

He started scenting her all over. He explored her body with his heightened sense of smell. It seemed both odd and completely understandable. He snuffled all over her; pressing his face into what felt like every square inch of her skin. His hands followed. It was tremendously exciting for her. He discovered places on her skin that reacted to his touch. She kept touching him herself wherever she could.

She groaned in frustration when he flipped her over and continued his exploration on her rear. "Paul…" she complained.

"Shush," he told her. "We need to do this."

She squirmed under him.

"Do that again woman and I will tie you down, so I can finish properly."

She froze; but it lost something because she was positively panting.

"Oh now," he breathed. "That is a very interesting reaction."

She squeaked when he pushed his face into the top of the crack of her ass; right where her bottom started to swell.

"You've got a freckle here. Did you know that?"

"How the hell would I know I have a freckle there?"

He snorted. "Well now you do… it's cute." He kissed it and she squirmed again.

"I thought you wanted me to mark your sheets," she hissed at him in frustration.

"You are… you are rubbing your scent glands all over them… right now… your hands hold a huge amount of your scent and your face. That's why people kiss in greeting. It's a scent thing."

He shifted around a little. "Stay," he told her. "So these are the big ones… where the skin is thinnest and the veins are closest to the surface of the skin… here…" He licked the back of her knees and she moaned. "And here…" The inside of her elbows. "Wrists…" a nibble. He was on his hands and knees over her body now. "They tend to match the erogenous zones in humans. The spots where you dab your perfume. You dab a bit of _your_ perfume behind your ears and I would jump you where you stood."

"My perfume?" she asked hesitantly. He pretty much jumped her anyway; like she needed help in that regard.

"Yeah…" his hand slid between her legs. "A dab of this behind your ears…"

"What about if I dab it behind _your _ears…" Goodness, where did that come from?

He chuckled. "If I eat you out well enough… I'm sure I can manage to get some up to my ears…"

She gasped a little at that answer. Then she emitted a girly 'eep' noise as he flipped her over onto her back again. He leant over her.

"Hey," she said; she tried for breathy and seductive. She tried to reach around his back and pull him down onto her but he didn't move. She could have hung off him. When that didn't work, she tried to reach for his cock.

"Uh uh," he chastised.

"What? I can't touch you now?" She sounded offended.

"Me first," he said. He slid his body down the bed. She was holding her breath. She loved it when he, ate her out, as he put it.

He pressed his whole face into her. He didn't need to hold her thighs out anymore, she had worked out, to keep them out of his way as much as she could. It was definitely to her advantage. He hummed appreciatively. "You liked me scenting you," he commented.

"Yes," she admitted. And that was the last sensible word she said.

He licked and stroked at her; his dark eyes watching her face up the length of her body. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. He hummed into her and she moaned. His eyes sparkled at her. He worked at her with fingers and tongue. She lost track of which was which. Something flicked across her clitoris and something made shallow little strokes into her. She lifted her thighs up to press against him. He slipped one over his shoulder and went back to work.

Her back arched and she emitted a long guttural moan. She tried to hold him harder against her; clutching at his head in her agitation. She jolted and then moaned again. She fell back onto the sheets with a grunt.

He raised his head, wiped his face on the sheets and spoke to her, "How flexible are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she panted. She had no idea what he wanted.

"Let me know if you can't do this or if hurts and I'll stop." He reached down and grabbed both ankles. He started to lift them up. "You can bend your knees."

Bella was actually pretty flexible and she wasn't overweight. He held her ankles and kept lifting. She gave him a querying look.

"Viennese oyster," he explained.

"What?"

"It's a position," he explained. He wasn't looking at her face anymore. Her knees almost touched the bed on either side of her body and her feet were above her head.

"Fuuck Izzy…" He had completely exposed her whole vaginal area. She could feel air against it and from the look on his face, he really appreciated the view. She felt as if she were on display for him. She guessed _she_ was the oyster; or parts of her were.

He raised himself above her a little and held his cock steady as he pushed into her. She watched his face; he actually had his tongue out, just touching his top lip. It made her shiver before he had really got into her. She loved it, that she made him want something so badly.

Once he had worked himself into her a little way, he just grabbed her at the waist and pulled her whole body down onto him. She gasped. She felt so full and he reached so far inside her.

He kept his weight off her on his arm. "You okay?" he asked. She just nodded quickly. She knew from the way she was compressed that she was definitely going to lose it big time.

"You want me to…" She didn't know what to call it when all that fluid came out of her.

He pulled out slowly and then pushed forward into her. She put her hands on his chest.

"Oohhh…" she moaned. Her hands slid lower and pressed against his abdomen. She could feel his muscles bunch and shift under her hands as he moved in and out of her.

"Rain…" a thrust. "Rain on me… Izzy…" Another thrust.

She still felt uncomfortable about it. She tried to shake her head at him but he started to change the angle, the way he had done before; looking for something. The noise she made let him know he had found it. She gasped.

"Please Izzy," he begged her.

This was the point of this exercise, wasn't it? She was supposed to stink up his sheets for him. She looked at him. She still looked a little nervous.

"Izzy," he crooned at her in that shoulder devil voice. "Slide your hand down… touch yourself, honey…"

She was already doing it. Why could she never say 'no' to him?

"Slide that hand down and stroke yourself… just the way you like it…"

He lifted up a little and watched her. She over shot a little and felt his hot, hard cock where it penetrated her. He felt so hard. He had stopped thrusting while she felt around exploratively. He was looking down at her hand.

"Touch yourself," he whispered to her, and god help her, she did. "Oh, yeah…"

She shifted her body under him and he let her legs lift a little. He was still holding them with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. But she could still feel him penetrating her. He made an achingly slow withdrawal and then a slightly faster thrust in.

Her eyes fluttered closed. The pressure was building and building. She wanted to watch him; it turned her on so much to see him watching as he pierced her. Like he was doing now.

He was poking out his tongue again. She shivered. "Soon," she muttered.

"That's my girl," he told her. She stroked herself a little harder. She was saturated. She reached out with her other hand and grabbed his bicep; she needed to hold onto something. He hit her cervix with a jolt and she moaned really loudly. She had three things building now: on the way out, the head of his cock dragged over that spot; at the bottom of his entry stroke, his cock hit her cervix, and her own finger rubbed over her clitoris.

And add to that her being held so completely in his control; her ankles held easily in one of his big hands.

She started to pant and move her head around.

"You're okay Izzy," he comforted her. "Come on … please…"

And then, like a cup that had been slowly filled, that last thrust caused her to overflow. She couldn't arch her back. She almost screamed her frustration at not being able to move. He pressed into her and stayed there; forcing her hips into the mattress harder. Her hand clenched on his bicep. A stream of completely unintelligible words poured out of her mouth and an accompanying stream of fluid gushed from her.

"Yeah… that's it… that is so hot."

He let go of her feet and they lifted to rest on his shoulders. She could breathe better now. She suddenly realised that he hadn't finished. He had a look on his face that was almost animalistic.

"Paul?" she reached for his face. "Ow, my legs."

His lip lifted and he made a low growling noise. But then, he shook his head as if he was coming back to himself. He shifted his body so that her legs fell off his shoulders. She still had her knees up on either side of his ribs.

"Kiss me," she told him.

He leant forwards and kissed her. She let her legs lie down flat against the mattress; they needed the rest. She shifted her hips under him, feeling his hardness still filling her. He unfolded himself from the kiss. He was still holding himself up on his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He shifted his body and pulled his feet up underneath himself. He hugged her and lifted her up so that she sat in his lap. He just stopped moving and hugged her to him.

"Paul?" Something was wrong. He had stopped in the middle of sex.

"I almost lost it… I almost let him bite you," he whispered.

"But you didn't…" she pointed out. "I'm okay… look at me…" she pulled at his hair to get him to look at her. His eyes looked tortured. "Oh Paul," she sighed.

"I had to fight him Izzy."

"And you won." She didn't know what to say. "I feel… honoured that your wolf wants me… but I'm still… a little over whelmed… it's not a 'no'… it's a 'maybe'." She smiled at him. "Is that okay with him?"

"There's no one else," it was statement. He knew; he could smell her.

"No. And you?"

"No. Edward?" he asked.

"Gone."

"If he came back?"

"Do we have to do this now?" she whined.

"Yes."

She sighed. They were still joined at the groin, but he was no longer hard.

He was watching her; waiting for her response. She guessed they both were. "Edward…" she started. "I used to think he was worth dying for… but not now." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "It is so hard for me to say… but this…" she did a kind of grind on him. "This is worth dying for."

He blinked at her.

"In the shower… that first time… that's what I was thinking… that Edward couldn't even kiss me properly… that I couldn't masturbate when he was around… because he used to watch me sleep." She uttered the last part in a whisper.

Paul looked utterly horrified at that disclosure. "Christ, Izzy." He grabbed the top of her arms. "What if you had an erotic dream or something? Would that have been enough for him to snap?"

"Ouch… that hurts," she grizzled.

"Sorry," he muttered. He rubbed at her arms and then he pulled her into a hug and rocked her on his lap. "Fuck… fuck… that was insane!"

"He used to be in my room at night, before we were even going out together," she admitted.

"Fucks sake! There's a word for that Izzy!"

"I know… I know now. I used to think it was romantic. That's why I am trying to tell you that …" She breathed out heavily. "That even if he showed up tomorrow… and he swore his undying love for me… again… that it would not be enough for me. Not anymore."

She reached out a tentative hand and rubbed down his back. He was almost twitching.

"Christ, Izzy… if he ever comes back… I'll…"

"Shush," she tried to calm him. "I'm not his anymore… I'm yours."

She stopped. She pulled her head back. He let her go. She looked at him. She blinked.

"I'm yours," she repeated. She sounded as if she had only just worked that out herself.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." She thought for a beat. "Huh," she said.

He smiled at her. "That's good enough for us. He'll back off now." He meant his wolf.

He held her face in his hands and he did that thing where he moved achingly slowly. He pulled her face up to his and his lips just brushed across hers. He breathed into her mouth; he was alive, he was warm, he was human and he was hers.

FF_2154210_ - 14/07/2011 07:27:00 PM


	20. Ride the grey wolf

**20. Ride the grey wolf**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>"You called me 'honey'," she pointed out to him.<p>

"Did I?"

He held her at the hips and ground her onto him; she felt him harden inside her. Oh, that's right… he wasn't finished. Her head fell back, her hair swinging down her back.

"I'll deny it, if you tell the pack," he chuckled.

"Too soft, huh?"

"I'm not soft," he grunted as he lifted into her.

Oh no, not soft at all. He looked at her intently. "I'm going to fuck you now," he stated.

_Oh my. _

He lifted her off him, turned her body and threw her face down onto the mattress. She almost crawled away from him but he grabbed her at the hips and held her steady. He slammed into her from behind. She uttered a noise that was closest to a shout.

All his earlier preparation meant she was ready for him. He pushed her so hard her legs splayed a little out and she was flat against the mattress. He made a few deep strokes into her, but he seemed dissatisfied with the angle. He reached under her and lifted her to her hands and knees; a more traditional doggy style position. He leant over her and whispered into her ear. "I love fucking you from behind."

"I know."

He was on his knees now, holding her at the hips and pulling her back onto him as he rocked forward. She started to make a grunt noise as he slammed into her. Her hands were clutching at the sheets now.

He stopped suddenly. She was twitching under him.

"Talk to me Izzy," he ordered.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want…"

"Oh God," she complained. "Now?"

"I like it," his devil voice whispered. He moved something that made his cock lift slightly inside her. She shuddered.

"Please…" she begged.

"Tell me…"

"Ughh." She made a noise of frustration. How did he get her to do these things? "Please…" She shoved herself back against him.

"Tell me…"

"Fuck me… please fuck me, Paul."

"Atta girl," he said with a particularly forceful thrust.

"Oh yes," she muttered. She thought of something he might like; something he had said that first time in the shower. She managed to get a word or two out between thrusts. "Fuck me… Paul… yes… I need …to feel you… balls deep… inside me."

He lost it. He grabbed her at the shoulders and ground those balls into her. She shuddered and moaned and he grunted as he filled her. "Yeah… like that," he said. She collapsed onto the mattress; his weight was too much for her.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"I think you mean 'holy fuck'," he corrected her.

"Yeah… that too."

Paul just chuckled. He pulled himself out of her and lay on the mattress next to her. She put her arm under her head, rolled a little onto her side and she looked at him.

"Happy now?" she asked.

He sat up suddenly and grabbed a pillow. He lifted her thigh and shoved the pillow between her legs.

The look on her face was priceless. "You are seriously weirding me out," she told him. But she didn't move the pillow.

"Don't want to waste anything," he said. He ignored the look she gave him. "Do you have time for a shower?" he asked.

"Time!" she exclaimed. "What is the time?"

"Relax… it's only about five."

She did relax a little. "As long as I am home by 6:00."

"I'll run you home," he promised.

She frowned a little. They still didn't have bike helmets and if Charlie saw them, she would be in huge trouble. The bike didn't have the best top speed either, but she supposed he knew what he was doing.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, I am just trying to work out how long the bike will take to get back to Forks."

"No," he corrected. "I meant 'I' will run you home."

"What?"

"Wolf style."

"What?"

"It'll be fun," he leered at her.

"**What?"**

"Oh, come on Izzy… you know you want to."

"But… but… he wanted to _bite_ me a minute ago," she whispered. She felt like an idiot for doing it; as if the wolf couldn't hear her, she was effectively lying in bed with it.

"He's all right now. I told you."

He cuddled her in closer to him as he comprehended she was actually a little nervous. "And then you can meet him," he suggested. "Properly," he added.

"I don't know, Paul."

"He won't hurt you. He loves you."

She blinked at him. He didn't say _he_ loved her; he said his wolf did. She frowned at him.

"You marked us, remember?" He held his neck out for her. It had finally healed but it had actually left a mark. She rubbed her fingers across it and Paul shivered a little. "He _really_ appreciated that."

She thought about it. So, at some level, he saw himself and the wolf as completely separate entities. Even to the point of having different emotions. But she had marked them both, in their minds. This was confusing.

"The wolf has simple needs doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Food, shelter, pack and mate. That'll do it for him. It's not a big list."

"So he's not sophisticated."

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"I mean," she babbled on. "You couldn't use the wolf to kill… I dunno… your rich grandfather or something…"

"Oh I see." He thought about it. "No, that would never work. The wolf doesn't comprehend money as a reason to kill. If he was a vampire, that would be easy but human? No. Unless he was hungry and even then, an old grandfather is not going to appeal. He'd be like an old soup chicken." He chuckled.

"So he likes me?"

"Yep. You are firmly in the mate box."

She had to think about all this. "We should have that shower now," she suggested.

Paul jumped up and headed off to the bathroom. "I'll get the water heated up; join me when you are ready."

She lay there for another minute, thinking. She still had the pillow between her legs and that let her know faster than anything else, that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. What did they always write on pirate maps? Here there be monsters.

She sat up. Her legs were a little sore. She walked to the doorway. The bathroom was just across the hallway. There was another bedroom. She took a quick glance in the doorway. Again, no sign of a female.

"Do you live with your dad?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom.

He was already under the water. "Yeah." He glanced at her. "You should go to the toilet."

"Why?"

"It's a good idea for girls to piss after sex. Cleans it all out and makes sure you don't get a urinary tract infection."

"Really?"

She sat on the toilet. "Why do you care?" That sounded more aggressive than she meant it to.

"Can't have sex, if you get sick," he said. He grinned at her. "Wouldn't want you out of action."

"I knew you would have a reason," she suggested.

"Ah," he sighed fake dramatically. "I am a man of simple needs."

He reached out an arm and tugged her into the shower with him. "So you want my whole sordid history?"

"Yes." Well she did.

He grabbed the soap and started to wash her. "I was born in Tacoma. Mum and dad divorced when I was eight and we came back here. Sam and I share a great grandmother."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Mum?"

"Haven't seen her since."

"Really? Tacoma is not that far away."

"No."

"It's unusual for a mother to give up her child," she suggested neutrally.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

And that was all she could get out of him. So much for his family history. So she told him hers.

By then, they were out of the shower. He didn't bother drying himself or dressing. He lay naked on the bed and watched her dress. She was very aware of his scrutiny. She stamped her foot into her boot and met his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I prefer watching you undress."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He leapt off the bed and walked out of the room. She followed him. She almost ran into the door frame watching him walk away from her naked. She caught herself in time. But he glanced at her and smiled. She picked up her backpack and put it on.

He darted out the back door and into the forest after listening for a second. She walked after him. He was waiting for her just inside the line of trees. Her heart rate increased a little with her nervousness. He hugged her.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"I know. It's just … kind of exciting."

He kissed her and that distracted her rather too well. He took a couple of steps back from her and she took some back herself. She remembered meeting his wolf before. Wasn't that how this whole thing started?

He phased. Dark silver fur blew out from his body, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size; a massive, crouched shape, that watched her intently. The wolf stalked towards her. She tried very hard not to take another step back. She held her hand out to it, slowly; the same way she did when greeting a strange dog.

The wolf sniffed at her hand. It snuffled at her, the same way Paul had done when he first put her down in his bed. The wolf rested its muzzle on her hand. Its head was so heavy she couldn't hold it, but she appreciated the gesture. She patted him on the head with her other hand. He shoved his nose into her crotch. She laughed.

He pushed his body up against her and licked her face.

"Ewww," she said, wiping the slobber off. She pushed against the massive shape but it was immovable. And then she realised it wanted her to mount it. "Sorry," she apologised.

She looked at the height of him and shook her head. "Too high… you'll have to crouch down or something."

The huge wolf did so. She lifted a leg and swung it over his back. "My pretty pony," she giggled.

The animal rose to its feet and she squawked and clutched at the fur around his neck. She lay down a little and buried her face in the coat; hanging on tightly. He didn't seem to mind if she pulled at his fur.

He swung his head, his body followed and he jogged off slowly into the forest. After making sure she wasn't going to fall; at least, that was how it seemed to her, he increased his pace.

She suddenly remembered that she had not told him that she had passed out after travelling at vampiric speed with Edward. She probably should have. But then she realised something. This was different. It felt different. He belonged in the forest. The wolf was at home here. It was more organic.

He must be able to feel her heart rate. His pace increased subtly. He knew she was not afraid; excited yes, but not afraid. She pressed her thighs in and tried to keep as low a profile as she could. His body flexed and moved under her. She could hear his breath gust out and the sound of his massive paws as they hit the leaf litter.

It seemed a natural, joyous thing. The wolf liked to run. And it was contagious. And as she seemed to be enjoying it, he got faster again. She gasped at the speed they were travelling at now. She understood at this moment, how they could catch a vampire. She was sure she had never travelled at this speed before.

She suddenly realised that she was grinding her groin into his back; he had to know. I mean it was Paul in there somewhere. She just hung on and enjoyed the ride.

He decelerated carefully and eventually slowed to a jog. He stopped just inside the tree line behind her own house. It had taken minutes. She clung to him for a little longer. He turned his head as if he wanted to see her, but couldn't. She allowed herself to slide off and, true to form; she fell on her butt on the ground. She heard a car pull into the street. The wolf phased back seamlessly.

"Charlie," said Paul. He helped her up from the ground. She was a little shaky on her feet. "Wait," he said.

"But…" she argued.

"Just wait," he repeated.

She heard Charlie walk up the front porch and go in the front door. Paul scooped her up and ran. As he ran, he swung her up onto his back. She clutched at him, her arms around his neck; just as she had clung to the wolf minutes ago. He dashed around to the side of the house where her room was and he took a running jump. He climbed agilely up the tree and jumped across to her window. He hung, one handed, and opened the window with the other. He flung himself and Bella through the window and placed her on her bed. She could hear Charlie climbing the stairs.

Paul gave her a quick kiss and threw himself back out the window.

"Paul!" she cried out and dashed to the window to make sure he was okay, before she stopped to think about it. Charlie flung the door open at her shout.

"Bells? What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked down to see Paul, undamaged and still naked, standing in the yard. She had to think fast.

"Romeo," she shouted with her head out the window. "Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name.<br>Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet."<p>

"Shakespeare again, huh?" said Charlie. "Dinner smells good." He turned and left the room.

Her Romeo was killing himself laughing, silently on the lawn. She blew him a kiss, that he caught and then she slid the window shut and silently blessed the person who invented the slow cooker.

"Dinner will be five minutes, dad," she called as she staggered a little on her way to the stairs.

FF_2154210_ - 16/07/2011 03:29:00 AM


	21. Romeo is dating

**21. Romeo is dating**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Dinner was a little longer than five minutes. She had forgotten to cook the rice to go with the casserole. Charlie leant against the door frame and watched her humming tunelessly around the kitchen, while she drained the rice and got out some plates for them both.<p>

"So when do I get to meet him?" he asked suddenly.

Bella nearly dropped the serving spoon. "P-pardon?"

"This boy… whatsisname… Paul?"

Typical; she thought. Charlie never got Edward's name right, but he didn't forget Paul's.

"A-ahh…" she blustered.

"You **are** still seeing him?" Charlie queried.

She just blushed at the thought that Charlie might have seen way more of him than he wanted, if he had just looked out the window a few minutes ago.

"Uh-huh," said Charlie as if she had actually confirmed something. He stroked his moustache. "I mean you mentioned him a week ago… Jake still hasn't called you and he hasn't been over to see you… so I assume that means that he is still upset with you…and," he paused. "You're happy. You're even singing."

She paused too.

She **was** happy.

She really **was**.

"So maybe he could come to dinner… Friday… to the diner with us," Charlie pressed. "Save you cooking. And I could get to meet him… you know… properly."

"I could ask him." She served their dinner and placed it on the table for him.

"Good."

End of discussion.

After dinner, when she had cleaned up everything, Bella headed back up to her bedroom. She called Paul on her cell while she packed her bag for school the next day. It rang for a little while before he answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself." And then because she was so keen to get it over and done with, "Charlie wants you to come to dinner with us on Friday… at the diner."

"Does he now?"

Silence.

"Good cover by the way… with the Romeo thing," he added.

"We _are_ studying it for English, so it was kind of familiar."

"Doubly smart then."

"So Friday?" She could hear him breathe out. Did that mean he was nervous about meeting Charlie?

"I'll see you before then, though?" he asked.

"Sure. I do need to do some study, but I will be working Thursday night at newtons." There was a pause. "If I don't see you before then."

"Yeah… okay… Sam's having a party next Saturday night. Maybe you could come to that? Not this weekend; the one after."

"I'd like that." What she really wanted to do, if she was honest with herself, was spend the whole night with him again. Since their initial get together, it had been a series of amazingly heated encounters, but she wanted to sleep the night in his arms. Even if she woke up in a ball of sweat. "You could ask Charlie about it at dinner on Friday, if you wanted."

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…"

"Okay."

"You can call me anytime," she reminded him.

"I know."

"Because we are kind of …dating…" she suggested.

"Yeah," he sounded really pleased with her saying that. "I know."

"Or you could call me 'honey'," she prodded mischievously.

"Never going to happen," he stated.

"Pfft… yeah right… that's what you said when I was stinking up your sheets for you." She cupped her hand over her mouth as she whispered the last bit. It actually made it louder at Paul's end, but she wasn't to know that.

He chuckled. "I'll call you," he promised.

"Good night then," she said.

"Sleep well… honey," he added.

She laughed and cut off the call.

Paul put his phone back in his shorts pocket and turned around to face the wolf pack. Sam had his hands on his hips. Jake was glaring at him. Leah looked amused. Seth just looked like he wanted to laugh. Embry and Quil backed Jake with whatever was going on with him. Jared was shaking his head.

"Are you finished, Honey?" asked Sam sarcastically.

"Yep." He didn't apologise for making everyone wait for him.

"Good. Now if we can get back to what I was saying about patrols…"

"Yeah… Romeo," snarked Jake.

"You sure that's an insult?" suggested Paul.

"What?" from Jake.

"My reading of it, they got married and fucked like bunnies," Paul said evenly.

Jake looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," put in Seth. "He stole her from her fiancé… Paris… wasn't it? Dumb name for a guy…"

"They got married?" Sam asked despite himself. "When did that happen?"

"They had a secret ceremony," said Leah. "With the nurse and the priest as the only witnesses."

"Oh…" Sam nodded in understanding.

"He was still in her bed when the cock crowed too…" said Embry. "So he stayed all night."

"And he was a good fighter," said Quil. "He survived the brawls with the others… the Capulets… right? And killed their best man."

"And they almost got away with it all," stated Jared. "Except for the lost message from the priest."

"And** then** they died," said Jake. He couldn't work out how this had gone off the rails quite so dramatically.

Paul shrugged. "Most famous lovers in history."

"So you guys are dating then?" asked Seth.

"Yeah… guess it looks that way," admitted Paul.

"Stinking up your sheets?" asked Leah.

Paul just grinned at her.

"What the fuck!" said Sam, suddenly realising the meeting was truly out of control.

Jake still looked completely flummoxed.

"Sorry Chief," said Paul.

Jake's eyes narrowed. He still hadn't worked out how that was an insult.

FF_2154210_ - 16/07/2011 06:38:00 PM


	22. Wednesday

**22. Wednesday**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>He was waiting for her when she got out of school; sitting on the wall eating an apple at the bottom of the stairs. He was causing a serious blockage on the footpath as usual; even without a bike. This time probably because he was wearing a pair of cut-offs and nothing else. As opposed to the week before when she had frozen at the sight of him, now she jumped him. He wasn't any different, but something inside <em>her<em> was more accepting of their relationship now. And it had been a week. Exactly seven days. This time last week, she had panicked about him being sixteen.

He tossed the apple over his shoulder when he saw her coming.

Her legs wrapped around him and she kissed him hard. He happily took everything she gave him; his hands gripped her ass and held her onto him. They both completely ignored the people watching them; not deliberately… they literally didn't even see them.

"You taste like apples," she told him.

He made a pleased humming sound; almost a purr if wolves could be said to purr… maybe a really low growly noise. He breathed in her hair again; shoving his nose into that space behind her ear.

"Mmmm," he growled into her neck. It shivered down her spine.

She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She noticed the bite scar where she had marked him in the forest behind the diner; it was level with her face when he held her like this. She automatically corrected herself; 'them' she had marked _them_. She licked it. He shivered.

"Jesus, Izzy," he swore. "Do that again and you are in trouble, woman."

She leant back so that he could see her face. She looked mischievous. She slowly allowed her tongue to poke out. He watched her. One of his eyebrows arched.

"Izzy," he warned her.

Her tongue poked out to its full extent and she leant in a little closer to his neck. She kept trying to make eye contact with him while she did it. His lips parted and she could see the tip of his tongue. She suddenly realised that this game might be more serious than she suspected and besides, she honestly didn't know what he would do. He was quite capable of doing something extreme, in the middle of her high school car park at 3 o'clock.

She chickened out. She dipped in closer to his neck, but then she shifted and licked up his cheek instead.

He laughed and she joined him. It was a joyous sound.

He leant in to whisper in her ear. "You really ought to use that tongue for something else," he suggested.

For all her bravado, that was too much for her and she blushed scarlet.

Paul laughed again; a pleased male chuckle. He hoisted her up in his arms and carried her, back pack and all across the car park to her truck.

"Bella!"

"Angela; she's nice," she told Paul, explaining who had called out to her. He turned his whole body and allowed her to face the approaching girl, who was crossing the car park at a jog. At six feet tall, she would have been a good match for one of the wolves. Paul thought it was refreshing for a change to not look so far down.

Bella squirmed, but he didn't put her down.

"Angela… this is Paul; Paul … Angela," she introduced them.

"Hello." Angela looked stumped for a second as if she wanted to shake his hand or something, but couldn't. Then she looked confused by her initial need to shake his hand. Bella understood; maybe it was the age thing. She expected him to be older than she knew he was.

"Hi." He nodded at her. He picked up on her confusion as well. He could have held Bella one handed but that might look a bit weird and he didn't know Angela.

"Ben and I are going to hit the diner now and have a drink… if you would like to come with?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh," said Bella. She hadn't thought about what they would be doing together; having sex probably, knowing Paul. "Would you mind if we went?" she asked him.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he asked.

"I'm asking," she said. "I don't know if… your plans… are time centric…or if you had any … plans." She wasn't sure how to ask if they would behaving sex, in front of Angela.

"No," he admitted, "Not time centric." He gave her a look. "You want to."

"Yes." She didn't beg.

"Okay." He nodded.

"We'll meet you there," she told Angela.

"Great!"

Paul stood, still holding her, as he watched Angela walk back over to Ben. She said something to Ben that Paul could probably hear. "She's a good friend," he stated.

"Yes, I think so."

"Time centric?" he asked her as they continued to her truck.

She blushed. "I… just… didn't think there was… a set time… you know…" she blustered. He laughed.

He pushed his mouth against her ear. "I like that forest; the one behind the diner," he whispered. She had a heated memory of her biting him on the neck. Of course, he liked **that** forest.

"Isn't it all the same forest?" she asked. "You know, one bit just meets up with another bit…"

"I reckon I could find that exact spot," he breathed in her ear. They had reached the truck by now and he took the opportunity to push her back up against it and press himself hard against her. She made a noise that sounded like a cross between aggravation and stimulation.

He chuckled again. "I can wait," he promised her. "You can owe me." She actually shivered.

Instead of putting her down he took a step back from the truck and let her slide down the front of his body. She made another noise. She almost forgot to stand on her own two feet. She wondered that she didn't take his shorts with her.

"No fair," she grizzled.

He adjusted himself, laughed and opened her door for her. He jogged around to the passenger side.

"Am I driving today?"

"Your truck." He shrugged. "And I like to watch you."

She smiled at him. "I see."

"You owe me…" he suggested.

"Uh-huh," she answered concentrating on backing out of her spot. Manoeuvrability was not a big thing for the truck. She started to join the usual traffic jam to get out of the school.

"So what do **I** get?" he pressed.

She thought about it. "What do you want?" she asked with some trepidation. It was Paul, after all.

"What all guys want."

She tried to remember when they had talked about that. Oh… that's right! He had stated that all guys wanted a girl to suck their cock. She blushed, just thinking of the words.

"Ahh…" she risked a glance at him. He had his hand down his shorts. She watched him with her mouth hanging open.

"Brake!" he suddenly said.

She slammed her foot down. There was a surprised boy standing in front of her truck. She leant her head out the window. "Sorry Tyler," she apologised. "I nearly ran you down."

"Its okay, Bella," he gushed at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure."

Paul's eyes narrowed at him.

"That was _your_ fault," she hissed at him.

He held both hands up in a surrender gesture; far away from his groin, she noted.

They drove the rest of the way to the diner without incident. They all sat outside; Paul had no shoes on again. The girls went to buy drinks and left the boys outside to introduce themselves. By the time they got back, the boys were heavily into a discussion about manga; Vampire Knight specifically.

"No way," stated Paul. "Zero is cooler because he is a vampire hunter."

"Kaname is so powerful," Ben retorted.

"He wants to fuck his sister," argued Paul. "That is… **not** cool."

Bella threw herself down next to him and without even appearing to look at her; he hauled her in closer to him, almost into his lap. Angela sat primly, next to Ben. The guys continued their debate. The girls watched them happily; pleased they were getting on.

Angela gave Bella a look; with raised eyebrows and then she gave a tiny nod. She approved. Bella smiled. She knew they had talked, over shared really, but she was pleased that Angela liked him. Angela was her only girl friend. That made her think of Jake, her supposed best friend. She sighed.

Paul noticed that. He hugged her to him with an arm around her shoulder. "Are we boring you?" he asked.

"No; its not you. Sorry."

They switched the conversation to movies and an hour went relatively quickly.

Angela begged off, saying she had to pick up her twin brothers from an after school activity.

Paul and Bella stayed at the diner and watched them drive away. He took her hand and tugged her into the forest again.

"So what do you think?" she asked. She already knew he liked Angela.

"I like him," he stated.

"Because he likes manga and action movies?" she asked.

"Nope. Because he is not interested in you at all."

Bella stopped. She had never thought about it before, but Mike, Tyler and Eric had all tried so hard to get her interested in them; but Ben never had. Paul was right.

"Huh." She suddenly realised he had also unerringly taken her back to exactly the same spot where she had marked him, last Thursday. "It's almost been a week."

"I know."

He stood there and gave her that look; that heated look that, made her breath catch in her throat and places low in her body tighten. She stepped carefully towards him. She kept her eyes on his. He was so tall, she had to tilt her head back a way to do it the closer she got to him. She tripped on something and fell into him; he caught her. Caught her with hands and lips. They crashed together.

He had controlled himself so well; it was obvious to her now that he had wanted to do this from the moment he has seen her, and that he had exerted some huge self control to do what she wanted to do. He was kissing her so hungrily; he was nipping at her mouth. Her hand dove into the front of his cut-offs and wrapped around his long hard length. He made a groan of sorts. His own hands reaching to undo them to grant her better access. She dropped to her knees as he pulled his pants apart.

She wrapped her lips around him. Any fears she had about choking evaporated with her need to do something for him; something she knew he liked.

"Jesus… Izzy," he moaned. He clutched at the sides of her head, his fingers pressing into her head enough for her to feel his pulse in the fingertips. She tried to be Zen and just breathe and concentrate on stroking him in and out of her mouth. She remembered his advice about not trying to swallow. She closed her eyes and just worked him with lips and tongue. Swirling her tongue over his musky hardness. But then she mistimed it and she pushed him a little far. She choked, gagged and pulled her head back fast. She was frightened she would close her teeth on him. She coughed and spluttered for a minute. He pulled her to her feet and looked worriedly into her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Crap, it's not _your_ fault," he told her.

"Not yours either." She was exasperated. "I just need more practice."

He looked sheepish and wiped a tear from her cheek. She noticed he had wilted a little, with her involuntary reaction.

"God, sorry," she apologised again.

He looked into her eyes, suddenly serious. "It was great… really good." She gave him a tentative smile. He looked happier. "Won't take much to get me back into the game," he promised her. "And you can practice as much as you want." He pulled her face up to his and kissed her. It really didn't take much.

"You need to wear more skirts, easier access and you don't have to take your shoes off," he told her breathlessly as they both tried to get her out of her jeans. In their rush, they got in each others way.

"Let me," she grizzled at him. "You'll break them."

He gave her that look again. "I could tear them apart at the seams with my bare hands," he assured her.

Her breathing hitched and she felt a rush of moisture between her legs.

He grinned.

She finally shucked off her boots, got her jeans off and took her panties with them. She jumped up; almost a replication of the way she had jumped him at school except this time he used one hand to guide himself and he sank into her without preamble. He supported her with a hand on each globe of her ass. He stood, with his feet slightly apart, his eyes closed and held her easily; lifting and lowering her onto him. She couldn't believe how much she missed this; missed him. Her arms were locked behind his head.

She still had her bra and shirt on. She couldn't believe how badly she had needed him inside her.

He looked the same; he was in the forest and that always seemed to make him happy, but he was standing rocking slightly into her and he looked… beatific. Like a picture of a saint.

"Happy?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Oh yeah," he breathed. His voice was so low it was almost subterranean.

"Mmm…" she agreed. "Me too."

She had noticed that she had internal muscles that gripped around him when she orgasmed, so she tried to grab him with them now. That certainly made him open his eyes.

"Do that again," he told her.

She did. He grunted. He was using his exceptional strength to pull her away from him, so that just the head of his cock remained inside her and then he pulled her back onto him with an accompanying rock forward of his hips. His toes spread and his feet gripped the loam.

She grunted herself, the next time he did it. She grabbed at him with those internal muscles and he swore.

"Fuck, yeah."

His pace increased. He knocked the air out of her now. She was gasping, partly with the force of him and partly because of the increasing pressure of her approaching orgasm.

She cried out his name; her voice rising at the end. She grabbed him for real now.

"Oh… yeah…Izzy… fuck… like that… yeah."

He shivered. She felt him fill her, his fingers pressing into her buttocks hard enough to bruise as he held her in place. He staggered back a step or two and pushed his back against a tree. His head dropped a little and their foreheads pressed together. They panted into each others mouth.

"I want to kiss you when I wake up," she whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah… me too."

They took a minute or two for themselves.

"Put me down please. My thighs ache." He pulled her off him and dropped her to her feet. She made a small pain noise. "Man, this is more work than Pilates," she whined.

"When have you ever done Pilates?" he asked incredulously.

"Humph."

He chuckled.

"I might have done a class, in an effort to improve my co-ordination," she argued.

"Besides," he chuckled. "I thought** I **was doing all the work."

She opened her mouth to retort, but he was right. She shut it again. "Humph."

She felt his hands reach for her again, snag her and pull her in against his chest. "I like doing all the work," he assured her. "Lady Gaga," he added.

"What the?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. "No pants."

"Oh stop it!" she tried to smack him on the shoulder but she damn near broke her hand. "Ow!"

He kissed it better for her.

They stood there and just looked at each other. He sighed.

"I have to go," he said.

"Yeah, me too. Friday?" She found her jeans and got dressed again. She leant on his arm to do it. He slipped on his cut-offs.

"Not before?" he checked.

"How?"

"I'll call you. Oh, you should talk to Jake. He's fairly sulky."

"I sent him a couple of texts. It was pretty lame … I just said I was still his friend." She twisted her hands together. He put his hand over them to stop her.

She sighed heavily again; then shook herself. "You had better walk me back to the truck, so I don't get lost… again." Historically she had managed to get lost in the forest, behind her own house.

He held her hand and kissed her sweetly before hoisting her into her own truck and kissing her again.

"Call me?" she begged.

He nodded, turned and jogged off into the forest.

She drove herself home.

FF_2154210_ - 16/07/2011 07:14:00 PM


	23. First aid

**23. First aid**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: just to let you all know, we are past half way now. And I made Bella run over Tyler in the school car park, and not one of you noticed. Sigh… too clever for my own good…<strong>_

* * *

><p>She reheated the casserole for Charlie's dinner. She showered, worked on an essay and went to bed.<p>

The next day she went to school. Paul sent her a text her to say he had patrol that night and he would not be able to see her until Friday. He would finish too late. She understood.

So she wasn't expecting to see him. Charlie was watching a game downstairs; translate that to mean sound asleep with the remote in his hand. After many months she had given up. If she turned the game off he woke up and the first thing he said was 'I was watching that'. But if she left him, somehow magically, he was in bed and the TV off when she got up in the morning. It was a mystery.

So he was snoring happily, when she put herself to bed early. She thought she might read for a while.

There was a tap at her window and just for a second, she thought of Edward and Jake both using that entrance to her room. Charlie should never have planted that tree. She supposed a normal boy would never be able to make the climb.

She hurried over but was surprised to see it was Paul. She flung the window open and he climbed into her room.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" she asked. His face was a mess. Blood stained his face; his lip was split and his nose looked broken. Bruises were under his eyes.

"Sit," she commanded. She pushed him towards her bed and he sat dutifully. She dashed to the bathroom to wet a washer and grab the first aid kit. She stopped at the top of the stairs to listen, but Charlie's snores were unimpeded.

She shut her bedroom door carefully. She hurried to his side. "Tell me if it hurts." She held him under the chin and wiped at his face. She radiated concern. He pulled her closer to him between his legs. When his face was cleaner she could see more of the damage.

"Is your nose broken?"

"Maybe… you got a mirror?"

She handed him a small hand mirror and he looked into it, grabbed his nose and wrenched it; studying the result in the mirror. He nodded and handed it back to her.

"Okay, can I just say 'ouch'?"

He gave her a small smile. "No biggie," he stated.

"Do I need antiseptic or something for the cuts?"

"No… I'll be okay. But you can if you want."

"Were you nearby?"

He looked a little sheepish. "Not really," he admitted.

She felt warm inside. He had come to her. He was injured and he came to her. She fussed over him; revelling in that fact. She cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and put bandaids on him when he most probably didn't need them. She was looking after him.

And he loved it.

"Can you hear Charlie?" she checked.

"Yep, he's snoring."

She looked uncomfortable for a second. "Can you stay?" she asked him in a small voice. She touched his shoulder with one finger.

He studied her. "You sure?"

"I want you to. No sex," she hastened to add. "Charlie," she explained, probably unnecessarily.

"I'll have to leave early."

"That's okay…"

He scooted backwards and put his back against her pillows. "Does Charlie check on you?"

"I don't know… he may do. You'll hear him, right?"

"Yeah." He held his arm up to her and she rushed to tuck herself under it. He kissed the top of her head.

"What happened to you? How did you get injured?"

"Doesn't matter." He pulled her in closer to him "Did you eat today?" he asked out of the blue.

"Are you changing the subject?"

"A little; you look thinner today."

She was dumfounded. She was two pounds lighter than the last time she had weighed herself. "Humph," she said.

"You should go get a piece of fruit or something," he nagged her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed. "I suppose you want one too?"

He grinned at her, and then winced. His lip was healing but it still must have hurt.

She clambered out of bed and came back with three apples and a knife to cut it up for him. Save hurting his lip any more. She placed her school bag behind the door. It didn't block it outright, but would make enough noise to warn Paul.

She cut up the apples and took great pleasure in feeding pieces to him. He watched her; his dark eyes serious. He made sure she ate some too.

"So why do you want me to stay if we can't have sex?" he asked.

"I told you," she blustered. "I want to kiss you when I wake up," she repeated. She had told him that after their tryst in the forest.

He gave her a half smile; not stretching the sore side of his mouth.

She added, "I told you that before."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

She smiled at him. She was still so pleased that he had come to her.

She cuddled in against him and rubbed his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She allowed herself to dream of a future where they could do this, without hiding, without subterfuge.

Paul was thinking the same way. His wolf hated that his nose was broken, he couldn't smell her properly. That was why he was here. He had wanted to go home and bury his face in his sheets; smell her comforting scent, but physically couldn't. So he had to see her. It was an imperative, he could not deny. And she had fussed over him, cared for him and patched him up with her dainty little white hands. His wolf was content. Content enough that he could keep his hands off her.

He lay there and healed; healed his body and healed his heart.

He heard Charlie come up the stairs, and pause outside her door. Paul was ready to throw himself off the side of the bed and hide underneath it, if need be, but Charlie never tried the doorhandle.

He woke her up just as the sun rose; woke her with kisses, just like she wanted.

"Morning breath," she whispered.

"Don't care," he whispered back and kissed her some more. It was gentle and restrained.

"Tonight," she stated. "Date with dad."

He nodded.

"Here?" he asked quietly.

"I'll ask Charlie and text you." She kissed him again.

"Gotta go."

She checked his face again; not even a bruise under his eyes. She was glad. She loved his straight nose and prominent cheekbones; the gift of his genetics. She walked him to the window; feeling odd to be doing so.

He opened the window fully, kissed her one last time and threw himself out. She leant out and checked to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. As if…

He jogged off.

He phased inside the tree line and dashed for home. He would be pushing it to get to school on time, but he managed.

He sauntered into the school yard and ran into Quil and Embry.

"How's the nose?" asked Quil with a sneer.

"Better." He gave Quil a sneer of his own. "Bella patched it up for me… and comforted me…** all night**…"

"Fuck!" Quil swore.

Embry glared at him. "What did you do, dumbass?"

"He can't do this to Jake," hissed Quil.

"It's _**her**_ choice," Embry argued, clearly continuing an argument they had had before.

Paul laughed and sauntered off. Quil had got the jump on him; he had to admit. He had been thinking of bad sitcoms when phased so that thoughts of Bella didn't leak to his patrol partner. So when he phased, he was seriously distracted; Distracted enough for Quil to smack him in the face with a tree branch.

But he didn't tell Bella and he wouldn't bitch to Sam, either. In some ways she made him weaker, but she was worth it. He and his wolf agreed on that.

FF_2154210_ - 18/07/2011 05:09:00 PM


	24. Guy code  hell freezes over

**24. Guy code / hell freezes over**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>The minute Paul was out of sight, Bella ran for the phone in the kitchen. Out of sheer habit she rang Jake on her home phone; momentarily forgetting she owned a cell phone. They would be up, it was early, but he was always up helping get Billy out of bed and doing his morning routine of medication and so on.<p>

"_Yo." _Jake answered.

"Did you hit him?" she demanded.

"_Bells?"_

"Yes. It's me. Did you hit him?"

Charlie wandered into the room and looked at her with interest. Shit, she had forgotten about Charlie.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

Bella waved at him to be quiet.

"_Is that Charlie?"_

"Yes."

"_I assume you are talking about… Paul."_

"Yes."

"_No. I didn't. But I wish I did. Who'd be dumb enough… oh."_

Silence. She was breathing hard, she was angry. Jake could probably hear that.

"You're supposed to be my friend."

"_I __**am**__ your friend… but he's… I don't think he's good for you."_

"Oh really?"

"_Shit… come on Bells… I mean I got Cullen at some level… at least he was rich and exotic… but Paul? He's no better than me… he's not even older than me…"_

"This isn't about age Jake."

"_What? You're age obsessed, Bells."_

She ignored that comment. "So if you didn't… do you know who did?"

Jake paused as if he didn't want to say it. "_Only Quil would be dumb enough to do the wrong thing for the right reasons."_

"Humph… the right reasons? What is that supposed to mean?"

"_It's a guy thing…. Okay?"_

"No. It is not okay!" she shouted at him and then she hung up on him.

Charlie looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Explain it to me Dad. Quil hits Paul because Jake doesn't like me going out with Paul."

"Yeah."

"That makes sense to you?"

"Yeah. It's a guy thing. Jake and Quil are buddies. Quil thinks he has Jake's back."

"That's what Jake said," she wailed. "Just _wait_ until I talk to Quil."

Charlie got an odd look on his face.

"**What?"** she demanded.

"I wouldn't talk to Quil … did Paul tell you Quil hit him?"

"No. Jake did; does that matter?"

"Yes! You _can't_ tell off Quil; you'll make Paul look like a whiner and a weakling."

She looked completely confused. "You haven't even** met **him… how would you know that?"

Charlie continued, "You know… guy code, he has to fight his own fights Bells. Imagine how it would look if his girl fights his battles for him… Bells, you can't do it."

"What? Why is Jake even jealous? We aren't going out… he's never shown any interest in me."

"Bells…" chided Charlie. "Of course he has. He's been in love with you since he was six."

"Oh… but that doesn't count."

"Bells." He frowned at her.

She had the grace to look shamefaced. "I still don't get it…" she whined.

"He's okay though? Paul is? For tonight?" Charlie checked.

Holy Crow, she almost blew it. "I don't know. Haven't seen him," she lied. "I can text and ask him. Did you want to meet here? Six o'clock?"

"Yes, that'll work. And don't talk to Quil," he reminded her. "Seriously Bells… leave it alone."

She waved her arms around in frustration. "Guys… I will NEVER understand them!"

Charlie just laughed. "Yeah; that's what we say about girls too." He went off to work chuckling.

888888888

She rang Paul at recess. "Hey."

"_Hey yourself."_

"So Quil hit you?"

Silence.

"Jake said it would be Quil. He said he was the only one dumb enough."

Paul laughed. "_Yeah, it was Quil. Branch to the face."_

She winced in sympathy. "Charlie says I shouldn't tell Quil off."

"_Oh fuck no! Don't do that! Charlie's right."_

She sighed. "I don't understand boys."

"_Don't need to understand us. Just fuck us."_

She laughed.

"_Go eat something."_

"Jeez, you trying to fatten me up or something?"

"_I don't like it when you get thin." _It sounded like that confession was dragged out of him.

"You can watch me eat at the diner tonight. Six o'clock at my place." He was so cute when he worried about her eating. Most boyfriends would worry about you gaining weight.

"_I'll be there."_

"I'm a little worried," she confessed. "About you meeting Charlie."

"_Nah. He sounds cool."_

"So I'll see you then?"

"_Absolutely."_

She hung up and sat back down with the girls.

"Angela do you understand guys?"

"No, and I have two brothers."

"Me either," confessed Jessica. "I mean, I thought Mike was going to ask me out, but then he went all… weird on me." Trust Jessica to make the conversation about her.

"Charlie said there was a guy code… why hasn't someone written it down?" Bella whined.

"It's different for different groups of guys," Ben stated impassively.

The girls all looked at him. He shrugged. "Mike and Tyler will have different rules to Jake and his friends."

The girls still looked blank.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Dating sisters of friends might be okay for the rez group but definitely not for another group of guys. You couldn't write a book; it would never work. Every bunch of guys has their own code."

"Huh," said the girls.

88888888

Bella was a nervous wreck. If she nibbled at her fingernails any more she would be down to the bone.

She heard a motorbike pull up out the front of the house. Of course, he couldn't run and phase and be presentable for dinner. He must have borrowed her bike again. She sincerely hoped he and Jake hadn't punched each other.

The door bell rang. She rushed to get it, but Charlie waved her back and pointed at the sofa. She rolled her eyes. He pointed harder. How could someone point harder? But he got the message across. She sat with a harrumph. She chose the only chair that had a view of the door.

She noticed too late, that Charlie was still wearing his gun. Usually he took it off and locked it up. She should have warned Paul… she was an idiot. Charlie was going to shoot him and be monumentally surprised when he didn't die… oh my god… she was losing her mind. She nibbled on some more fingers. Charlie was taking his sweet time to open the door.

In the end he wrenched it open. And stood there, puffing out his chest and studying the young man standing in the glow of the porch light. She really didn't think Charlie would scare Paul. Paul had four inches on him for a start.

"Evening Sheriff," he greeted Charlie.

"Paul Lahote," said Charlie formally. She suddenly realised that Charlie remembered everything. She had told him his name once. Perhaps he knew who he was; it was a small community after all. She almost groaned aloud at the thought that he or his family might have crossed Charlie's path in his official capacity. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Bella tried to look at him as Charlie saw him; he was holding a bike helmet in his hand. Must have borrowed it specially; she didn't think he owned one. He had faded jeans on, but a clean white t-shirt that clung tightly to his chest. He had an opened shirt over the top. It looked like it wouldn't actually do up across his chest. Someone had given him a haircut; it wasn't bad, but it looked oddly short to her. He had a cheap pair of sneakers on his feet.

She smiled at him.

Charlie did that belt adjusting thing that drew attention to his sidearm. Paul didn't blink.

"Hey Paul," she greeted him. She wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't sure how Charlie would deal with that. "Can I offer you a drink while the Sheriff gets changed?"

Charlie looked put out. She was interrupting his posturing. Paul's eyes gleamed. He hid a smile. He was still outside the door. Charlie sighed heavily and let him in. Paul gave her a tiny frown and she didn't approach him. He put his helmet on the floor near the front door.

"I parked the bike around the side, I hope that's okay." He glanced up at Bella. "Do you have a soda, Bella?" Not Izzy, she noted.

"Yes, I'll just get one for you."

Charlie's eyes narrowed but he did need to get changed out of his uniform. "Take a seat, son."

Paul sat. Bella went to the kitchen. Charlie went for the stairs. Bella almost jumped Paul, but he held his hand up to stop her. She waited in the kitchen doorway. Charlie snuck back down the stairs. He looked disappointed when he didn't catch them doing anything.

She was in the fridge when she felt him behind her. He kissed the back of her neck and she turned quickly and gave him a proper kiss. "Hey yourself," he greeted her. He inhaled her hair, looking happier after he did so. "We should behave ourselves," he suggested.

She held his chin and checked his face; he looked perfect, as usual. He took his drink back to the living room. They sat carefully, Paul on the sofa and Bella in an armchair.

"It's the weekend," he pointed out. "Friday night."

"I know."

"Got any plans?"

"No."

"Cool." He sat back and placed his ankle over the opposite knee; taking a sip from his drink. They sat silently; happily, until Charlie came back.

"I am not going in the patrol car," Bella stated before they left. "I always feel guilty and I don't think Paul should have to go in the back either."

Charlie looked amused. "It will have to be your truck then."

"Fine." She sat in the middle and Paul drove. Charlie had muttered something about wanting to see how he drove. Bella sincerely hoped he actually had a licence. How embarrassing would that be? She refrained from holding his thigh, but it was actually hard to stop her hand from resting there.

When they got to the diner, they were shown to a booth. Bella's face flamed and Paul nearly snorted. In the end he excused himself and said he just needed to use the bathroom. Bella tried to sit with dignity in the same booth where Paul had slipped his hand inside her panties… what were the odds… honestly. She buried her face behind the menu. She hoped he was getting it out of his system before he came back, because if he laughed she was going to lose it.

"What are you doing Bells? You always order the same thing," noted Charlie.

"Yeah… well not today," she said resolutely. "I feel like… the chilli…" she announced.

"Chilli," repeated Charlie. "It's kinda hot…"

"Excellent." She closed the menu decisively. At least it would give her an excuse to have red cheeks.

Paul slid into the other side of the booth. They avoided eye contact; she would blush and he would laugh.

The men tried to have a discussion about sport but the football was finished and the baseball hadn't started yet. Thank goodness for the hockey and March madness in the basketball. And spring training in the major league. Plenty to talk about.

Paul frowned at her as she picked at her chilli; it was too hot. She fanned herself with her hand. Charlie had warned her. In the end he swapped plates with her and gave her the remains of his burger and fries. He had been eating especially slowly to try to look 'normal', she had noticed. Charlie glanced between them and looked like he was trying not to smile. Bella thanked Paul. He started eating her chilli, just as slowly. She was lucky he hadn't already eaten it all.

Charlie was on pie and coffee when the waitress called him to the phone. He spoke animatedly for a couple of minutes.

"Missing child," Paul whispered.

"Oh no," she already looked concerned, now she looked worried.

Charlie came back to the booth. "Um… I've gotta go… there's an emergency… can you take Bella home, Paul? A car is on the way for me."

"Yes, sir." Paul stood and shook hands with Charlie. Bella was impressed.

Clearly Charlie was too. He made a kind of satisfied noise. "Good to meet you, Paul."

"Be safe, Dad."

"Always am." And he left.

"We should get the check," Bella said.

"Taken care of," the waitress said as she walked past with another order.

"I'll take you home," Paul said as he ate the remains of Charlie's pie. He gave her his usual heated look. "Wanna go for a bike ride when we get back?" he asked.

FF_2154210_ - 20/07/2011 01:32:00 PM


	25. Bike ride

**25. Bike ride**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>They drove back to the house. Bella was chewing her nails; what was left of them.<p>

"Stop that!" Paul groused at her. "He'll be fine… you know if they are in the forest he will call Billy for some trackers and one of them might be me…"

"Oh." She hadn't thought about that. Yeesh, she was a cop's daughter and now… she was what?

"You can touch me now," he hinted. She slid dutifully across the seat and plastered herself against him. "That's better," he hummed as his arm fell across her shoulders.

"What's up with the bike ride?" she asked.

"I want to fuck you on it. It's been days you know."

"Days," she repeated stupidly; her brain was caught on trying to work out how on earth you had sex on a motorbike.

"Wednesday," he said as if it was a century ago. The truck pulled into her drive.

She went to get out and he grabbed her; kissing her hard. She clambered onto him as he slid across the seat a little so that she didn't hurt herself on the steering wheel.

"You called me Bella," she said when he had moved to nibbling on her neck.

"Izzy's mine," he stated. "Don't share her with anyone."

She thought about that. It was like she had two personas; just like him. The good girl, who did her homework and the bad girl who did Paul. "The bike," she checked. "Not the truck?"

"Another day. Want to take your scent with me."

"You'd better not put it back in Jake's garage then."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Wait a sec… is that your plan? To keep the bike?"

He grinned at her. "No… but it's a good bonus doncha reckon?"

"Humph."

"Come on Izzy…" he used that shoulder devil voice. "You know you want to…" His warm hands slid to her thighs where she was straddled over his lap. "And you wore a skirt… is that for me?"

Holy crow! She never wore skirts. Was she trying to be more of a girl for the 'father meets boyfriend' gig? She hadn't even thought about it, but she had had to dig far into the back of her wardrobe to find it.

"With converse and socks… too cute," he commented.

"I am not cute," she bristled.

He shrugged. "Beautiful…" a kiss. "Sexy…" another kiss. "Hot…" another kiss.

"Stop it," she blustered. "Or we'll be doing it here."

He gave a delighted laugh, and then slid somehow, still holding her, out the passenger side of the truck. Being a shifter meant he just bent in ways normal people couldn't.

"You should get your helmet," she reminded him.

"Can you grab it, while I get the bike? You can wear it."

She nodded and pulled her keys from her bag. She unlocked the door, grabbed the helmet, dropped her bag on the hall table, and re-locked the door. She wouldn't need the bag; it would just be in the way. She stuffed her house keys in her pocket and slipped the helmet on her head and fastened the chin strap. Charlie always went on about how stupid it was to wear a helmet and then_ not_ do up the strap; 'first thing it does is come right off'. She could hear his voice in her head.

Paul was astride the bike, walking it down to the street. He looked good on it; he really did. She hurried down to him. He grinned at her when she stopped next to the bike. She rolled her eyes and hoisted her skirt up; swinging her leg across behind him.

"Hang on," he instructed as he started it.

She did, trying hard not to bang the helmet into his back as the bike accelerated. He took off down the street and headed for the forest, as he would. She gripped him tighter, his warm body pressed against her front. He always smelt her, but she had started to take more notice of how he smelt too. It was a kind of musky, so very male odour.

He veered off the main road, onto a dirt road into the forest, bringing the bike to a stop at the side of the trail. She clambered off and stood next him, undoing the helmet and then pulling it off with a toss of her head.

Paul made a completely happy noise.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You should have seen yourself; you just did the classic, girl takes off helmet thing with the hair toss and everything. It was _beautiful_," he sighed.

"I didn't mean to," she blustered. She couldn't imagine herself ever having the confidence to pull it off deliberately.

He frowned at her. She was putting herself down again. She handed him the helmet and he tied it on the bike body somewhere. She was still standing there wondering what she was supposed to do, when he straightened up and gave her that look; the one that dampened her panties.

"Get over here," he growled at her. When she didn't move fast enough, he reached a long arm over and tugged her by the front of her waistband. He had his legs braced, holding the bike upright. He scooted his butt back a little and patted the seat in front of him.

She breathed out in a whoosh; he really wanted to fuck her on her bike.

"Panties off," he ordered. He didn't take his eyes off her face as she ruched up her skirt and shimmied out of them. She hung them dramatically on the handle bars. He licked his lips. She was still holding her skirt up with one hand. She held the other out to him and he took her hand, squeezing her fingers a little. He tugged her towards him.

He kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She actually moaned.

"Hop on."

She swung her leg over in front of him; he held her steady. She heard him inhale deeply behind her.

"Damn woman… you smell so good… like in the shower that time…"

She nearly squeaked.

"You were so excited… hmmm… my little chickie…" he whispered to her. As he talked his hands held her at the legs, sliding up and down her thighs. "Hang onto the handlebars and stand up on the pegs," he instructed. She did. She thought she would have done anything he told her to right now. The bike bounced a little as she moved.

"It won't fall?" she asked nervously.

"Nope. I got it. Been a long time since I dropped a bike."

She heard him fiddle with his jeans. Her straightened legs pushed her naked ass back at him. She felt his hot cock before anything else.

"So hot…" she mumbled.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"You," she tried to explain. "It's so much hotter than the rest of you and that is hot enough…" she was so nervous, she was babbling a little, but she was so excited she thought she might drip on him.

He chuckled. "I've got you…" he seemed to understand. He fumbled below them, guiding himself. He tugged at her a little. She could feel him just resting at her opening. "It's up to you now…" he whispered to her.

She understood; he had to hold the bike and her, so she could move on him. She pushed back a little experimentally. "Ohhh…" she moaned as the head penetrated her. She gripped tighter on the handle bars and rocked back a little more.

"Oh yeah…" he grunted. "Just like that…"

She rocked back and sank onto him down to the hilt. They both made a noise. She didn't care that she was in the forest; she didn't care that they were outside; she didn't care about anything… except this; except him. She wanted him to fill her; she wanted this and she wanted it badly.

She took up a sliding rhythm, the bike rocking back and forwards under them. Her panties swinging back and forth.

"Oh fuck… Paul…" she groaned. She could feel his jeans hitting her on the ass with each thrust. "Oh god… oh god…"

She couldn't speak anymore, she was still talking but it made no sense; a jumbled mess of sex noises. She was tossing her hair for real now. Her voice rose as she got close. In the end that was what she managed to say, "Close… close…" she muttered.

He knew it and started to lift himself a little as she thrust back. They slammed together and she wailed and lost it. Another slamming stroke and he did too. He held her with one arm and ground her onto him; the other still held the handlebars straight. Her back arched as she pressed herself impossibly closer to him. Attempting to take all of him all the way in.

He groaned.

"Fuck Izzy… so good…" his face pressed into her neck; her pulse pounding under his lips.

"Oh yeah…" she agreed.

When their breathing had returned to normal; it always seemed to take her a little longer, he slid out of her and kicked down the bike stand. Her legs were shaking and she needed his help to get off the bike.

He hugged her to his chest. "You okay?" he checked.

She hugged him back. "Yes, I am now."

He looked pleased with that answer. He kissed her soundly. "I should get you home."

He dropped her off at the house; she had not worn the helmet on the way home. She wanted to press her face against his back, hugging herself in close to him and rubbing her fingers on his stomach as she held him around the waist. The bike stopped. She couldn't speak. She clutched at his face and kissed him, but no words would come out. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"I know," he whispered to something she wasn't sure she had communicated. "You sleep," he commanded. She nodded.

He watched her climb the stairs and unlock the door. Making sure she was inside and safe before he rode off.

She climbed the stairs carefully; not trusting her legs. She was going to shower but in the end, she just brushed her teeth and fell into bed. It was still really early, but she felt strangely exhausted. She slept.

FF_2154210_ - 21/07/2011 01:33:00 PM


	26. Snatch

**26. Snatch**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_**AN: warning… back into very adult territory… and yes, I know snatch means something entirely different in different slangs… **_

_**WARNING: I know that menstrual blood is taboo for a few religions like Muslims and Jews… if it offends you, skip this chapter. Come back in chapter 29. I'll add a missed story note … snorks… like there is any story…**_

* * *

><p>In the morning she understood why she had felt so odd and had been so emotional the night before; she was getting her period. Brilliant! a whole weekend to spend with Paul… maybe… if that's what he wanted to do, and she was out of action. She had been going to tell Charlie she was going to stay with him for the weekend. She was over 18, it wasn't 'under' Charlie's roof and he would just have to deal with it. Charlie had met him and given his grudging approval; at least he hadn't said anything negative nor had he spouted out his criminal record for her, so she had to assume he didn't have one.<p>

Yeah well… so much for the 'stay the night' theory.

Not that she had actually asked Paul… like he would say 'no'? But she probably should ask him. She had a shift at Newtons this morning.

She stood there checking her calendar and she suddenly realised that this whole heated affair had been going on for all of two weeks. Saturday 11th March was the day Paul had phased in front of her. Two weeks. How many times had they had sex in the last two weeks? She ought to be glad she was getting a period. That would just be an added complication her life didn't need.

She went down to have some breakfast. Chatted to Charlie and headed off to Newtons.

She was tidying up the oars and stuff in the boating area when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hey."_ It was Paul.

"Hey yourself."

"_You coming out?"_

"I didn't ask Charlie…"

"_You need to ask?"_

"I'm a girl; it's different for girls," she blustered. "And besides…" she was so embarrassed. "I'm … kind of…"

"_What's the matter?"_ he interrupted. _"You okay?"_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… it's just … I'vegotmyperiod," she said in a rush.

He laughed; it sounded relieved. _"Ahhh Izzy,"_ he chortled. _"Have I taught you nothing?"_

"Ahh … I …"

"_All kinds of ways to finish,"_ he reminded her of one of their early discussions.

Now she remembered. "You are **not** going anywhere near my armpit," she told him.

He laughed again. _"Maybe I can do the redwings?"_ he said in that devilish voice.

She didn't even know what that was, but it sounded … ugh… "I do NOT want to know what that is!"

He laughed again. She was just freaking hilarious today.

"_Pack for an overnighter,"_ he ordered.

"Okay," she agreed.

"_Come out when you're ready. I've got patrol, but Seth and maybe Jared will be at the house. Make yourself at home."_

She felt warm inside; she could sleep with him. Just as she had wanted to do. "I'd like to stay," she confessed. Her head was tucked down to the side, curled around the phone a little. She had completely forgotten she was at work.

"Bella!" Mike reprimanded. "Is that a personal call?"

"Oopsies… gotta go," she said to Paul. "Sorry Mike. Won't happen again," she said to Mike. And she hung up.

88888888888

She was driving out to la Push. She felt oddly grown up. Her plan to just tell Charlie had worked. She had only needed to point out to him three times that she was eighteen now. She was going to spend the weekend with her boyfriend. That description just didn't seem to suit him; it was so high school… even if they both still _were_ in high school. She had packed some homework after all. He needed something far more adult. She practiced it in her head. 'This is Paul; my lover' No.

'Paul; my …' What was he? Her fuck buddy?

And more importantly, what was she to him? She knew it had sort of spiralled off from just fucking to something else. His wolf loved her, he had said. Oh. She caught herself. She was thinking the 'F' word and not blushing… she laughed out loud. She was so funny today, she even made herself laugh.

Seth came bounding out of the house. She had met him once at a dinner at the Blacks in January, with all the Clearwaters. She remembered Jake teasing Billy about bottled pasta sauce. The physical difference in Seth was enormous. He still looked gangly, as if he had some growing left to do. She couldn't imagine how much bigger he would get; he seemed big enough already.

"Bella," he greeted her as she clambered out of her truck.

He swooped her up into a close approximation of a Jake hug. It made her miss her best friend for a second.

"Seth."

He grabbed her bag and hauled her into the house chatting animatedly the whole time. It seemed they were having a Guy Ritchie movie evening. They had plenty of food, mega bulk heaps of popcorn and he had brought over some bean bags because Paul's couch was officially the worst on the rez. There was more, but she gave up trying to keep up.

She excused herself and wandered down to Paul's room to put her bag down, once she had wrestled it off Seth. She looked at Paul's rumpled bed and had almost a hot flash; heat flooded through her body as she had a memory of being in that bed with him. She bent down from the waist and pressed her face into the sheets. He wanted it to smell like her, but she thought it smelt like him. She inhaled deeply and stood up.

As she did, she saw Seth watching her intently in the doorway. She hadn't heard him; they could all move so silently.

She blushed furiously and fanned herself with her hand. "I… just… needed that." She had no idea why she told him that. It looked pretty weird for her to be sniffing the sheets.

There was a flash of something in his face; a glimpse of how he would look when he was older. He nodded. He seemed to understand. He gave her a small smile. "I didn't know it was like that…" he said cryptically.

She rubbed her face and went to the bathroom; anything to overcome her momentary embarrassment. She came out and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want a hot drink, Seth?"

"No thanks." But he leant against the wall and chatted to her while she made coffee. She asked him about Leah and Sam, and got more info out of him in half an hour than she had got out of Paul in weeks. She decided Seth would have to be her go-to guy for wolf pack gossip.

"How's Jake?" she asked him tentatively.

He gave her a look. "He's okay. Sulky. He doesn't understand why you are doing…"

"Paul," she finished for him.

"I was going to say 'what you are doing'," he blustered.

She laughed.

"Charlie said he's been in love with me since he was six."

"Yeah."

So why didn't he say anything? She thought that, she didn't say it out loud. Guy code probably didn't allow Seth to explain it to her either. Now she knew about guy code.

Seth was watching her. "He kind of missed his chance, huh?"

"Yeah… I suppose he did." If he had gone home with her, instead of letting her go alone, he would have been with her when Paul came to apologise and none of it would have happened. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She sipped her coffee.

No.

She would not give up the last two weeks for anything. Not even for Jake.

And she wasn't finished with Paul yet. Not by a long shot.

And speaking of the devil; he appeared, jogging across the back yard out of the forest; nude.

"Hey," he greeted them as he came in the back door.

"Paul…" she waved wordlessly at his naked body.

He laughed. "Nothing you haven't seen before." He kissed her. Seth seemed completely unaffected by him.

"We used to see a lot of naked Paul," Seth explained. "Busting out of his clothes all the time." He looked at the two of them standing in the kitchen. "Huh," he said as if he had just worked something out. Paul frowned at him.

"Later babe." He smacked her on the ass and strutted down the hallway. She watched him go of course, and he knew that she did.

"The last time he did that, I nearly ran into a door," she told Seth.

He laughed. She thought she heard Paul laugh too.

888888888888

They made a ton of sandwiches for a snack, cooked a mountain of popcorn and settled down to watch movies. They started with 'Lock stock and two smoking barrels'. She laughed so hard, she almost hurt herself. Jared didn't show up and nobody cared.

Paul had pulled her on top of him in the bean bag and splayed his hands across her stomach. He was like a hot water bottle; warming her aching back and easing her cramps at the front. Seth took on the fetch and carry job enthusiastically; like he seemed to do everything.

He put in the next movie, 'Snatch'. She could not believe Brad Pitt's accent as an Irish gypsy; it was unintelligible. But it was funny too. She winced in the fight scenes.

"So who plays Turkish?" she asked.

"Jason Statham," Paul answered. "He's cool."

"Does his own driving and his own stunts," added Seth.

Paul spoke, "Guy Ritchie challenged him to sell perfume in a street once and he used to be a diver or something too."

"Internationals," said Seth. "British team. At least that is what I heard."

"Really? He's got a good body," Bella said. Both guys glared at her. "What?"

"Oh that is it! Go home Seth," said Paul.

"Yep," Seth ran.

"What? I can't look at another guy?" she blustered.

"No," he answered shortly. He hoisted them both out of the beanbag, shifted her around to carry her easily and started towards the bedroom.

She stroked the hair at the back of his neck as he carried her. "Are you jealous?"

He made some grumbly noise.

"I am _never_ going to fuck Jason Statham," she told him.

He grinned at her. "No. I wouldn't let you. See how long his diver muscles stand up to a pissed off werewolf," Paul grumbled.

She giggled. "You're so cute when you are protective."

He looked at her suddenly. There was so much heat in that glance; she could have burnt to a crisp. And something else she couldn't identify.

"Izzy… is… mine."

"Yes." She kissed him. She kissed him hard.

His hands started undressing her and she pulled at his clothing. She slapped her hands onto the sides of her panties, before he pulled those off too.

"Just… let me… keep those," she begged.

"You don't want me to get a towel?"

She frowned.

"All right," he agreed. But then his voice changed into _that_ voice, "So what are you offering instead?"

Feeling possessed, she stood in as close to him as she could, looked up at him and slid her hand around his cock; giving it a gentle tug. "Can I try again?"

"Hell yeah…"

She dropped to her knees. His hand was in her hair again, cupping the back of her head. He was there, hard and ready; twitching a little with his heart beat. She hugged herself in against him, rubbing her hair all over his skin, and rubbed her face all around his groin. She kissed and licked him everywhere except there; nibbled on his hip bones and ran her hands up and down his thighs and all over his ass. He shifted his legs apart a little and she slid a hand between his legs and held his testicles in her palm. The skin was unbelievably soft. They felt so different to anything else on his body.

"Please…" she heard him beg.

She smiled to herself and moved over to his quivering eagerness. She licked him. She nibbled on him now; up and down the sides of that long hard length. She rubbed her hair all over him. And then she slid him into her mouth. So hot.

He made a noise when she finally locked her lips around him. She still couldn't fit all of him in her mouth. She compressed her lips and made a few tentative strokes in and out. Kept her tongue low in her mouth and her teeth out of the way. She tried to look up at him. He stared down at her; watched everything she did. She deliberately pulled her head back and let him fall wetly out of her mouth. His cock dipped a little as if it tried to follow her. She held him in her hand and studied it. She poked her tongue out and slid the tip of her tongue into the groove in the end of his cock. He groaned.

She could taste him now. She was still uncertain about letting him go in her mouth. Something must have crossed her face that he understood. He reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Got an idea," he told her. He nodded at the bed. "On your back," he instructed.

She climbed onto the bed and lay their expectantly. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed a little, off the pillows.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her. He bent down and kissed her. She relaxed a little. She trusted him, but she had no idea what he was doing. He pulled back from the kiss and started to move up her body. He could have sat on her waist now. His knees were splayed out a little and almost under her armpits. His cock was right in front of her face. She slid her arms up his muscled thighs.

She decided to just ask him. "What do I do?" she asked.

He leant off sideways and grabbed a bottle from the side table. It was some kind of lubricant. He gave the top of the pump a push and the liquid fell onto her chest right between her breasts. She shivered a little; it was cold. He pushed his thighs in against her ribs and her breasts pushed together. He held his cock down with one hand and slid it into the now moist, gap between her breasts.

She looked up at him; he looked so big, so dominant; he towered over her. She was trapped between his thighs and she felt so excited by that. He could probably hear her heart rate and smell her excitement, as he always did.

He gave her a raffish smile. He lifted his thighs and slid back a little. The lubricant eased the movement and it started to feel warmer. He slid forward. He shifted his hand to grip the headboard; the other still held his cock down in place.

She understood that the warmth and wetness probably simulated how it felt for him to penetrate her. And he was so close to her face; that excited them both. She reached up and tried to push her breasts closer together for him. They weren't that big, but they could do the job.

"Good girl," he told her. He made another stroke. "Oh yeah… Izzy… like that…"

With each forward stroke the end of his cock got very close to her face. She tilted her head down and opened her mouth. The next forward stroke he made, she licked the end.

He groaned.

The end started to spit a little now. He made a couple more sliding strokes and she licked him when she got the timing right. He groaned loudly, and then he came all over chest. It pooled at her clavicle and dripped down the sides of her neck.

He was looking down at her, panting slightly and he had the oddest look on his face. It looked almost possessive. She thought she understood.

"The wolf," she said. At least she suspected he had something to do with that look.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Just branded your scent zones." Just the way she did when she gushed all over him.

He chuckled.

"Don't say I never give you anything," he laughed.

"I don't understand."

He slid back down her body so that he could kiss her again.

"I just gave you a 'pearl necklace'," he told her.

Her hand reached up to her throat instinctively. She could feel the beads of his translucent ejaculate. "Yeah… you did," she agreed.

He looked overjoyed that she hadn't gone ewww or panicked on him. She was learning.

"Come in the shower and I will look after you," he offered.

"Yes please."

FF_2154210_ - 22/07/2011 02:02:00 AM


	27. Shower time

**27. Shower time**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Seth phased and ran home, grabbed a snack and headed out to do his patrol. He was with Jared tonight. Jared's brain as usual, was full of images of Kim; his imprint. Seth started to wonder about what he had seen that night; Paul and Bella, together. Together in every sense.<p>

He remembered Bella sniffing Paul's sheets and what had she said? She needed that? That had to mean that she needed him…

_Jared: What the fuck, Seth?_

_Seth: Hey?_

_Jared: What was that?_

_Seth: Bella…_ he reluctantly admitted.

_Jared: Sniffing sheets… no way! At Paul's!_

Seth couldn't stop the rest of the memory from playing out; one of the problems with mind reading. You tried not to think of something and you thought of it. It sucked.

_Jared: Huh. Kim does that._

_Seth: What?_

_Jared: If I'm away from her… if her parents take her away or something… she takes something of mine… you know that smells like me._

_Seth: Really? I don't know this shit._ He thought of something he wanted to ask though. _Jared, when was the last time you saw Paul lose his temper?_

_Jared: Jeez… I dunno… let me think about it._ He paused._ Shit. I have to think about it. I mean I can't just say yesterday… you know?_

_Seth: Yeah. I know. That's what I thought._

_Jared: So you think its Bella?_

_Seth: Could be. Timing seems to match up. _

_Jared: You're right. The last time he shredded his clothes was that day. With Jake and Bella. Hmmm._

There was silence for a minute or two.

_Jared: Maybe it's the regular sex?_

Seth snorted. _Paul always got regular sex. It isn't that. He cares about her._ He flashed an image of Paul's hands over her stomach as she sat in his lap in the beanbag.

_Jared: They really __**are**__ dating._

_Seth: Yeah. I reckon._

_Jared: Poor Jake._

_Seth: He's not just doing it to piss Jake off. He cares about her a lot._

_Jared: You might be right. Does Sam know?_

_Seth: No, but it's up to Paul to tell him, not us._

_Jared: yeah. Okay… I can see that. Do you think they're imprinted?_

_Seth: I don't know…_

* * *

><p>The couple in question were laughing… Paul was chasing Bella into the bathroom.<p>

"You aren't going to carry me?" she teased.

"I'll carry you in a minute," he promised her.

She remembered their first heated encounter in the shower; he had carried her then because of the height difference.

"You really want to have sex with me when I'm… bleeding?" she checked.

"Doesn't worry me," he said. "And I _always_ want to have sex with you."

"But it's messy," she argued.

"Yeah. Thus the shower, duh."

"But…"

He waited.

No, she had nothing. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

"But…" she tried again.

He frowned at her. "You need a shower." He indicated the now runnier ejaculate on her neck. "Unless you want me to rub it in for you?"

"Fine," she huffed.

He grinned.

She stepped into the now steaming water. "You always do this… you always push me…"

"You enjoy it. Stop complaining."

She made another humph noise but he pressed in behind her in the shower and she stopped complaining.

"Let me wash you," he said.

"Do you have a sponge or a loofah or something?"

"We're simple guys Izzy. A washcloth is as good as it gets."

"Fine." Guys, he said guys. "Where's your father?"

"He's on contract. Lumberjack. Timber felling. He stays out on the timber camp. Comes home when he gets a chance. It's not worth the time or cost of travel." He shrugged. "He knows I'm okay. Can look after myself."

That was actually the most information she had got out of him about his family.

"Thanks for telling me."

He smiled at her. He made a twirl sign with his hand. He wanted her to turn around. He soaped up the washcloth and rubbed down her back; she made a kind of humming noise. She couldn't help it, it felt so good.

"I've never had anyone wash my back before," she stated.

"One of the undervalued wonders of the world, I reckon." He scrubbed a long stroke right down to her ass. "Plus hot water, of course."

"Mmmm." She had to agree. He got her all soaped up and then he started to massage her back. She let out a groan. "You have to teach me how to do that. So I can give you a massage one day."

He didn't answer her. She chuckled. "Massaging your muscles would be like massaging rocks… right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah… maybe." He pressed in hard against her. "You'd need _lots_ of practice."

She put her hands flat on the tiles to steady herself and she tried to push back against him.

"Oh ho. You in a hurry there woman?"

"Well," she blustered. "You know… the hot water might run out."

He laughed. "Okay then." He turned her around. He felt around between her legs ascertaining how wet she was. He crouched down and lifted her at the thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like it when you carry me," she told him.

"Yeah? And you like this?" he asked as he held himself at her opening.

"Y-yes," her voice sounded breathy and excited. "Please," she begged.

He worked his way into her. Pushing firmly until he was fully seated. "Lean back," he instructed.

She leant back until her shoulders were against the tiles. It changed the angle of his penetration and pressed on different areas inside her. She locked her legs around him. He stood, with his feet planted on the floor and braced against her body. He was solid as a rock. He rocked forward a little and she groaned.

He still had the wash cloth in his hand. Now he soaped up her chest, working the wash cloth over her breasts and up to her neck. He rocked forward again and she grunted.

Her chest was now covered in soap and bubbles. He hung the wash cloth over his own shoulder and made another rocking motion forward. The soap made her whole chest slippery. He used both hands to slide up her skin; he grabbed a breast in each hand and polished her nipples with his thumbs.

"Ungh," she grunted.

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

She started to pant and to shift on him, where he was thrust inside her. "Fuck me Paul," she begged.

He grinned. He liked the sound of that. She was all slippery and wet; just the way he liked her. He held her under the armpits and lifted her off him and then dropped her as he thrust up.

"Aah," she wailed.

He did it again. And again.

"Yeah… just like that…" he told her as he did it again.

She wanted to kiss him. She hauled herself in closer to him and latched onto his mouth. He pushed her back up against the wall. It was a little too hard and he knocked the breath out of her. It was a combination of her back hitting the wall and the thrust he made into her at the same time.

She sucked in a gasping breath. And latched back onto his mouth.

"Jeez Izzy," he groaned. She was wild today and he thought he knew why. She thought she was being a real dirty girl. He withdrew and thrust into her again. "You smell amazing…" he groaned. "Amazing." Another thrust.

"Paul," her voice rose as she said his name.

"Right here," he promised her. "I'm right here."

"Paul…"

"I know honey… I know…"

She clutched at him with everything she had. She ground herself onto him as he pushed her back into the wall. She gasped and kept inhaling in little pants as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her mouth hung open over his as she gasped and then she froze for a couple of seconds. Her body convulsed and all the air she had gasped in, came rushing out all over him. She let out a shriek sound and then went boneless.

He made a final thrust into her, holding her steady as he finished inside her. "Jesus, Izzy." He moaned as he shuddered into her.

He breathed heavily for a minute and then stepped back under the water stream to rinse them both off. She was still clinging around his neck. He turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel off the rack and threw it across her back and dried her with one hand. He shifted her a little in his arms, dropped the wet towel on the floor. He grabbed another towel and carried her to his bed.

He threw the second towel onto the bed and laid her on it. Her eyes were closed and she muttered something unintelligible at him. Her hands grasped at him as he tried to move away from her. "Give me a sec," he hushed her. He turned the lights off and slid into the bed next her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer towards him. She snuggled down and pressed her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled the sheet up to cover her back and kissed her again. She made some small mumbly noise and rubbed her face on him. He smiled.

FF_2154210_ - 23/07/2011 03:50:00 AM


	28. Redwings

**28. Redwings**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_**WARNING: I know that menstrual blood is taboo for a few religions like Muslims and Jews – if it offends you, skip this chapter. I'll add a missed story note in the next chapter… snorks… like there is any story…**_

Bella dreamed. She dreamt she was in the forest. She was walking along the path and she came to a body of water. It was a small pool. The path continued on the other side of the pool. The forest on each side was impenetrable. If she wanted to continue, she would have to cross the pool. She leant over the water to try and see how deep it was. It could just be a wide puddle, her dream self rationalised.

It was dark. She couldn't see through the water. All it showed was a reflection of the forest. But if she wanted to continue on the path, she had to step into the pool. She looked around for a stick to test the depth, but there was nothing.

She dipped a finger into the water; it felt warm, like a bath. Oddly, no ripples came out from her hand. The water remained dark and mysterious as she pulled her hand out.

She had no shoes on. She walked tentatively into the water a little. She wriggled her toes. It felt good. She took another step. The other side of the pool seemed further away now. She took another step. The water rose higher. It felt really warm now.

It never occurred to dream Bella to turn and walk out again. She kept walking forward towards the path and the sun shining down upon that path in distinct beams like some renaissance painting. She waded forward; the water was above her waist now. She felt much warmer, especially around her groin. The water seemed to be moving between her legs, stimulating her. It felt good but so warm… she squirmed a little. She tried to move away from that penetrative water; it slid into places she wasn't sure water should be…

She writhed a little and let out a breathy gasp.

She opened her eyes. She was on her back in Paul's bed. It was that time just after dawn, when the sun warmed the sky and a fragile light infiltrated his curtain-less windows. She had stayed the night, now she remembered. She squirmed. That warm water was still there. She looked down.

Paul.

His face was buried between her legs. His dark eyes watched her. His long flexible tongue worked at her. She closed her eyes. God, she loved it when he did that. His tongue worked in and out of her like he was fucking her. She moaned and ground herself down onto his face. He looked up at her and grinned and she caught sight of the pink-tinged saliva up his cheeks.

She froze. Jesus! How could she have forgotten she had her period?

"What?" he frowned at her.

"Ohmigod…ohmigod…"

"Hey, hey Izzy… don't panic… whassup?"

She gesticulated wordlessly at his face.

He actually licked up his cheek. She let out a girlie eep noise.

"This?" he asked her.

"How can you?" she asked incredulously.

"Doesn't worry me. Never did… but now…" he grinned at her again. "My wolf…" he licked the other side of his face. "He _loves_ it…"

She tried to squirm away from him but he held her in place. She reached down a hand to push him away and he grabbed her wrist and imprisoned her arm under her body. It forced her hips up and closer towards him. She wasn't stupid enough to try it again with the other hand.

"Mmmm," he buried his face in her again. She was torn. She wanted to be squeamish and upset… but it just felt so _good_. And every time she tried to wriggle away from him, she just opened herself out more.

"'cause you taste… like you… and so… much… more…" he mumbled.

"M-More…?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah," he lifted his head again. Redwings. Now she understood. The blood streaked up his cheeks on either side; like wings. He was talking to her, but studying her vagina. "If you were a wolf Izzy, this would show that you were ready to mate." He grinned at her lasciviously. A couple of days after this, you'd be at your most fertile…you think my wolf can resist that?"

Another lick.

"You're telling wolf me you want to be fucked. _**I **_can't resist that…"

"Oh." Well when he put it like that.

"You wanna be fucked Izzy?"

She tensed.

Another lick. She tensed again. Another thrust with the tongue. "Hmmm?" his voice vibrated through her and she gasped.

"Y-yes…"

He hummed again, this time in appreciation. Regardless of the reason, the effect was the same. She squirmed and gasped. Now he had her full attention, he mixed it up. He licked all around her labia, sneaking in to brush across her clitoris and kept her at the edge of her orgasm. He buried his face in her and pressed hard on that little bundle of nerves with his tongue. She twitched. Her hand snuck down and sank into his hair. She twisted a little and he made another noise into her. She felt the pressure building and building as she grabbed at his hair and pressed her hips up into him. Reaching for that impossible target.

He concentrated on her clitoris now, her back arched, her head flung back and she emitted a low guttural groan. Her whole body shuddered as she orgasmed, a gush of fluid mixed with the blood that he lapped at now. The thought of what he was doing pushed her over the edge again. She came again.

He shifted. Crawled up her body. He readied himself and then he sank into her in one long, hard thrust. Her back arched again.

"Oh god… oh god…" she muttered. He was so hard. Must be the morning thing. She remembered him saying that once.

He held himself up on his arms; thrusting into her hard. She looked up at him. He looked wild; feral. His hair stood up where she had twisted her fingers in it. The morning light shone on him. The blood on his face looked like war paint. He shifted again, grabbed at the head board with one hand and he slammed into her. She wound her leg around him and held on for the ride.

She felt roughness under her buttocks and realised he must have put a towel underneath her before she fell asleep. She stared into his eyes. He stared into hers. She was so wet, a combination of everything. He didn't try to kiss her; as if he knew that was beyond her.

He slammed into her again and again; shifting her body up the bed a little with each hard thrust. They both grunted with each push. His hand slipped under her hips and tried to hold her even closer to him.

His back arched as he pushed himself inside her. Grinding her onto him. He came hard, juddering and making a long growling noise as he did so. She came again with the pure wildness of him.

They collapsed onto the mattress, panting together.

When she had got her breath back, she muttered. "We'll need another shower."

He chuckled; that distinctive man chuckle. "Yeah."

FF_2154210_ - 24/07/2011 05:21:00 AM


	29. Sunday shower

**29. Sunday**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**_[AN: re Bella's dream… a long time ago someone gave me and a friend a psych test … it was a walk through the forest… and you saw various things on the path… a key, a book, a body of water. The water was your attitude to relationships… I saw the ocean, my friend saw a puddle… later you came across a puddle … it was your attitude to sex… my friend, who earlier had seen a puddle for a relationship, stepped over it… I jumped in it and made everyone wet… funny huh, given what I write now? So Bella waded into the metaphorical sex puddle and enjoyed it… and besides I needed a SM dream sequence… right?]_**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan for today?" she asked him. She was holding him against her chest and playing with his hair; stroking her fingers through it.<p>

"No plan," he mumbled into her breasts.

"Really? Nowhere you wanted to take me? Nothing you wanted to show me?"

"Nope."

"Have you got patrol?"

"Nope."

"You need to wash your face," she told him.

"Yep."

"Boy, you're just full of one word answers today."

He lifted his head grinned at her and said, "Yep."

She laughed.

"I'll have first shower, you can be next and then by the time you get out, I'll have coffee made. And she says I don't have a plan."

"Hmmm, sounds like a good plan to me."

"Excellent."

He clambered off her and headed for the bathroom. She watched him go. She loved watching him walk naked. She rubbed at the drying blood on her chest. Weird. She used to faint at the smell of it. She glanced up at the doorway Paul had disappeared through. He had changed her in more ways than she had initially planned for. The original contract was for him to teach her how to fuck; that was all.

There were a lot more things now; some bonuses she didn't expect. He seemed to care about her; his wolf loved her. What had he said? She was 'firmly in the mate box.' Was she really? What did that mean to him? And it was obvious to others too. Angela had told her not to lose this one. Charlie thought she was happy.

She got up and didn't bother getting dressed. She went to the toilet; watching him in the shower.

"Can I flush?" she asked.

"No. Leave it for a minute. Water pressure."

Silence. It was warm in the bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet. Her chin rested on her hand.

"Whassup Izzy?"

"What do you mean?" she bristled.

"You're thinking… again."

"Yeah. I suppose I am."

"All right. I'll ask." He sighed. "What are you thinking about Izzy?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh. And?" He shampooed his hair.

"You said your wolf loved me."

"Yes. Although I am wondering why the fuck I told you that."

"But…"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "I don't really mean that." He rinsed his hair off under the stream of water.

"So we're dating?"

"And fucking."

"Yeah. That's kind of outside the contract… the dating thing."

"And? We tore that thing up ages ago." He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He studied her as he stood there and dripped onto the bathmat.

She flushed the toilet, but remained sitting on it. She chewed at her fingernails. For once, she wasn't openly ogling him. He noticed.

He stepped over and knelt at her feet. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "What do you need to hear?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I… I don't know." She looked into his face. "It won't mean anything if I force you into saying it," she noted.

"No," he agreed. He shivered as her wrist brushed against him. He turned it over and studied the bite. "Why is it still cold and shiny?" he asked.

"Edward said he sucked out all the venom, but this is as healed as it has ever got." She poked at a bruise his fingers had left on her thigh. He pushed her hand away.

"Don't do that. It'll get worse," he reprimanded.

He sighed. "I'm no vampire, Izzy. I don't have eternity."

"I know." She sounded so whiny to herself.

"And there's this weird wolf shit… imprinting."

"What's that?"

"Sam and Jared found their partners; their wolf mates through this process." He didn't sound happy about it. "Nobody knows how common it will be. The last pack was our great grandfathers in the 1920's. The last time the Cullens came here. But so far, only two pack members are imprinted. There is much debate about what it is really for. Old Quil thinks it is a breeding program, to make the next generation of wolves bigger. Billy Black thinks it is to complete the wolf; to give them balance. Jake is fucking huge as a wolf and he's not even the alpha yet. When he steps up; he'll grow **more**. How much bigger do they need to get? He's already 6ft7."

She touched his face. He sounded so unhappy about this imprinting.

"You don't like it," she stated.

"No. Neither does Leah or Seth. I'm not sure about some of the others." He sighed heavily again.

"Tell me," she encouraged.

"It's just weird… you know? It's not like normal love. We can see inside Jared and Sam's heads. They're the only ones who have imprinted so far. Jared sat next to Kim for fucking years and never even saw her. She never showed up on his radar in any way; not even to copy her school work. But he wolfs out and whammo. She's his life partner? I don't buy it. She's so meek and boring and dull." He shrugged. "Maybe she is his perfect partner, but I can't see how. And it's not like he needs calming down or anything. And she's the last person to make him more aggressive or outspoken."

"And Sam?" she asked.

"You know Leah?"

"Leah? Seth's sister. I met her once in January. She seemed kind of angry." She chuckled. "I remember thinking she was too beautiful to be so angry."

"Did you know Sam and Leah were seriously dating?"

"Oh my god, no."

"Yep. Dumped her in a day for Emily."

"No wonder she is so angry; she's still angry with **him**."

"It gets worse."

"How… shit! She can see inside his head!"

"Smart girl. Yes, she can. You think that is easy for her? Plus Emily was her cousin and her friend."

He looked unbelievably serious for a second. He kissed the scar on her wrist. His lips felt so hot against that artificially chilled skin.

"You're not my imprint," he whispered. It sounded as if it was torn out of him.

Her head lifted. Jesus he could find _her_… anytime… "Did Sam love Leah?" she asked.

"Yes. I think he still does. It's just… buried… under that pretty imprint weight."

She thought it through. "So regardless of how you feel about me… it could all… go… on some random girl?" She was proud of herself for not letting her voice crack when she said that.

"Yeah," he admitted. He sounded heartbroken. "So I can't promise you anything, Izzy. We might just have today."

"I understand," she said. And she did. He wasn't going to tell her he loved her, when he could break her heart tomorrow. Even if he **did** love her. And none of it would be his fault. His head dropped and he laid his face on her knees. His wet hair dripped on her and she didn't care. She brushed her fingers down the back of his neck and she thought it through. She couldn't see how his admitting the wolf loved her, fitted in this. Maybe he would never imprint; maybe he'd run into some woman tomorrow? She bent over him and let her hand run down his back.

She could see the small mark on his neck where she had bitten him. She rubbed it lightly with her fingers. "I may not be your imprint… but I'm something," she suggested.

"Yeah… maybe. I don't know. Nobody knows anything about this shit, Izzy. We are kind of learning as we go along." He lifted his head and kissed the bruise on her thigh. "Nobody knows if the imprints can be broken either. Sam and Jared never tried."

"I bet that made Leah angrier."

"Yeah… he didn't love her enough to fight for her. That's what she thinks."

"Can we invite her over today?"

"You gonna fix Leah?" he chuckled.

"No… I'd just like to get to know her better."

He studied her. Then he smiled. "She'll be over anyway… we have her favourite beanbag. Seth will probably earn a punch in the nose for leaving them behind."

Bella made a little pleased noise. "Good." She paused. "Oh. Not that she'll punch Seth, but that she'll be over. That's what I meant."

"I knew what you meant."

"You always do… don't you?" She wasn't talking about Leah now. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She tried to tell him in that kiss what she wasn't sure she could say out loud.

That she loved him.

FF_2154210_ - 25/07/2011 04:48:00 AM


	30. Breakfast and pies

**30. Breakfast and pies.**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>She showered while Paul made coffee and got started on breakfast. She got dressed and took care of her period stuff. By the time she got to the kitchen she could smell toast and coffee.<p>

He kissed her as she came in. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and nothing else. He was talking on the phone. 'Leah' he mouthed at her.

"Yeah… yeah… no prob… come over this am… No biggie… later…"

"She's coming over to get her bean bags." He grinned at her. "Told ya." He passed her a coffee and a plate of toast.

"Spreads?" she asked.

"Last cupboard on the left."

She found some peanut butter and spread it on her toast. Paul flicked on the radio. She sat, ate her toast, sipped at her coffee and listened to the radio. It struck her as so completely normal and domestic.

"I should check my phone for messages. Charlie might have learnt to text." She grabbed a piece of toast and ambled off to the bedroom. Her phone was in her bag she thought. She grabbed it, and checked. 'No messages'. As she wandered back to the kitchen she heard the back screen door slam.

She heard Paul and Leah greet each other. She thought about what Paul had told her about Leah. Seth was sweet; could she be that unlike him? She had spent the whole night on her phone if she remembered the spaghetti dinner at the Blacks correctly.

"Hey Leah. I'm Bella Swan. We met at the Black house in January, I think."

"Hey." Leah studied her. "Oh yeah… I think I remember." And then as if she had been dismissed, she turned to Paul. "Any coffee?"

Paul silently poured her a mug. He and Bella shared a meaningful look. Bella sat back down at the table. "Did you want some toast? There's plenty isn't there Paul?"

"Yep, we're good."

"Yeah. Thanks," said Leah.

"Where's Seth today?"

"Fucked if I know… off doing something Sethy with mum."

"Sethy?" queried Bella.

"Yeah you know… feeding lost animals; playing games with orphans… what-the-fuckever he does…"

Paul snorted.

Bella looked confused. "Really?" she asked. She wouldn't put it past him; he was so sweet.

"Community medical centre. Baby health clinic. Open house this morning," Paul expanded. "Sue's a nurse."

"Oh."

"Seth likes babies," added Leah. "He says they smell good. Fucked if I know how… they smell like shit and sour milk to me."

"Yeah, me too," admitted Bella. "I've never had much to do with babies. They kind of freak me out. So little and helpless, you know?"

Paul refilled her coffee and put another pot on. He sat down and hauled Bella onto his lap.

Leah watched them. "So you two, huh?"

"Yep," said Paul. He ate the remains of Bella's toast after feeding her a little piece.

"Huh," said Leah and that was all she said. She stretched out her long legs and looked pretty comfortable in Paul's kitchen. The thought crossed Bella's mind that she looked too comfortable. Her eyes narrowed at Leah and she cuddled in closer to Paul.

Leah must have caught the edge of her look, or maybe the slight movement. But whatever the cause, she looked at Bella's face. She paused and then she burst into laughter.

Paul looked surprised. He glanced at Bella.

Still chuckling Leah leant over and patted the back of Bella's hand. "Don't you worry," she said. "He's all yours…" she shuddered. "Ugh," she said. "Like I need that shit played through the pack mind like some hideous slide show? Christ it'd be like watching your own sex tape, on endless repeat. No thank you." She shuddered again.

Paul chuckled now. Bella looked upset; they were **both** laughing at her.

"What did you do?" Paul asked her.

She twisted her hands together nervously.

Leah cut in, "She gave me the 'mine' look."

"Really?" he sounded overjoyed. He pulled her face up so that she had to look at him. "Would you fight Leah for me?"

"Ahhh." Crap. Was that what she would have done? She thought about it. "Yes," she admitted in a very small voice.

Paul grinned at her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. It was getting pretty heated until Leah smacked him on the back.

"Oi, enough of that! Thank you very much."

"Fuck off Leah. It's **my** kitchen." But he stopped.

Bella felt much more confident, now. She snuggled in against his chest.

"I go to Port Angeles for my man fix or to Seattle… not far to run for us eh?" Leah explained.

"Thanks for explaining that. I'm sorry," Bella said. She wasn't sure why she was apologising but it seemed like the thing to do.

"No. You're good. Just looking after what's yours." Leah gave Paul another very penetrating look.

"She knows about imprinting," he stated. He didn't say she had learnt about it only that morning.

"Stupid shit," Leah grunted.

"You don't like it?" Bella asked. She could feel Paul tense under her body.

"No… no I don't. I reckon it takes away your choices. And it doesn't make any sense. I mean Jared never knew Kim existed and if Jake could have forced it; he would have imprinted on you; he's nuts about you." She shrugged again. "And how the fuck is Emily the right partner for Sam? Mincy little housewife with her fucking muffins…" she growled.

Bella laughed. She remembered the kitchen scene after Jake and Paul fought. Leah hadn't been there and now she knew why.

"It's unmanly," argued Leah without a trace of irony. "Muffins… they may as well be fucking cupcakes." Leah gave her a look. "You cook?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Not muffins," she hastened to add. "I make a mean apple pie."

"Pies are okay," Leah conceded. It was conciliatory.

There was silence for a minute.

Paul seemed to be holding his breath and Bella was going to shift a little to ask him what was wrong; but he held onto her.

"Could you teach me… how to make a pie?" Leah asked, in a voice almost as small as Bella's had been earlier. She suddenly realised that Leah probably didn't have many girlfriends.

"Sure. You want to do it now? We didn't have any plans did we Paul?"

"Pies sound great." He kissed the side of her head. "Make heaps."

Leah's head lifted. "Seth."

Seth came barrelling in the back door. "Morning," he greeted everyone. "Mum wants the beanbags for some birthing class or something… breathing exercises…"

"Again?" whined Leah. "I hate it… they stink of strange people and perfume for ages afterwards."

Paul stood and put Bella down on the chair.

"Paul can you go to the shop if I write a list for you?" Bella asked him. She stood and looked around for something to write on.

"Sure and I'll drop Seth off too." He looked at the girls together. "You girls'll be all right on your own?"

Leah rolled her eyes. Bella grinned at him. "Yeah… we're good. Might have a good bitch session." She waved her mug at him. "And drink heaps of coffee."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Keys?"

"In the truck."

"Cool. Be back soon. Come on Seth, let's grab those chairs."

"The list!" Bella flapped.

"Just tell me… I'll remember."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, hit me."

She told him everything she needed. "We've got sugar and flour. But I'll get extra anyway." He kissed her forehead again. He gave her a look; a quick eye flick to Leah and a nod. She nodded back; he was thanking her silently. She squeezed his arm to let him know she got it.

She refilled her coffee and heard her truck leave. She suspected she was going to be in for an interrogation. Leah and Paul were clearly closer than she had suspected; made sense given both their rebellious histories.

"How long?" Leah opened.

"Two… weeks. After the fight with Jake. Sam sent him to apologise."

"Bwahaha." Leah was killing herself laughing. "What on earth did he do?"

Bella just blushed like a tomato. She did the hand fan thing; couldn't help herself.

"Bwahaha." Leah was dying. "Fucks sake…" She managed to stop laughing. She wiped at her eyes. "You could do worse. I hear he's pretty good in the sack."

Bella just blushed again. "Yeah… I … think so."

"Few pissed off girls on the rez… he's not doing anyone… except you."

"Well I should hope not," she blustered.

"He's never stuck with anyone before. You must be special."

"His wolf… likes me…"

"Fuck! I'd forgotten that. You bit him." Leah looked her up and down. She nodded her head. "I'm impressed, Swan. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you." She shoulder bumped her; almost hard enough to knock her over.

"Thanks Leah," she managed. "More coffee?"

"Absolutely." She held her mug up. And she smiled.

Bella smiled back. Leah was so beautiful when she smiled, but so damaged underneath. That brash exterior was just that; a tough outer shell to cover her soft parts. She'd be willing to bet Leah never used to be like this.

88888

Paul came back with bags of groceries. Catering for larger appetites.

"I got you some of those disposable pie plates… and Seth voted for pumpkin… so I got you some pie filling… and some brown sugar just in case."

He gave them both a look. "I'll leave you to it… got some stuff to do around the house, clean out gutters and so on. Later babes." He kissed her.

"I'll call Charlie and see if he's okay and what time he wants me back by…"

Paul grabbed one of the apples and ran for the door.

"Okay Leah. Let's get cooking. I need all the apples, peeled cored and sliced thinly."

"I'll start on the pastry." As she measured and mixed the ingredients, she told Leah how much to use and any little hints, like sifting your flour first. They chatted easily about school and studying; their hands busy.

"So you've met Paul's wolf?" Leah asked.

"Yes. He gave me a ride home one day." She paused. "It's like the wolf is a different person to Paul. Is yours like that?"

"Yeah… I suppose."

"I mean, I was asking about how the wolf thinks. I asked about if you could use it as a weapon, you know; knock off your rich grandfather. Paul said that the wolf had simple needs: food, shelter, pack and mate."

By now they were rolling out the pastry. Bella expertly cut pie bases

"That's true."

"So you didn't know Sam's wolf," she asked hesitantly.

"Because I wasn't a wolf and I wasn't an imprint; he wasn't allowed to tell me anything about it."

"Huh." She thought about it. "I would have thought Sam's wolf would like you. You seem like a perfect wolf bride for want of a better word."

"Wolf bride?" repeated Leah. She guffawed.

Bella made lattice tops on her pies. She explained to Leah that she liked them better, just sometimes the filling boiled out, so you had to put a sheet of foil under it to stop messing up your oven. They shared the rolling pin. They made four apple pies and popped them into the oven.

"They should take about an hour. Pumpkin next. I should call Charlie and then I can just check the recipe. I am sure I have forgotten something."

She rang Charlie on her cell.

"Hey Dad."

"_Bells."_

"Can you grab my recipe book? It's on the shelf in the kitchen."

"_What am I looking for?"_

"Pumpkin pie. It's under P."

"_I should hope so… all that time at school can't be wasted."_

Leah rolled her eyes. Bella chuckled. "Sure, sure. Read it out to me please, Dad."

He did so.

"Milk. That's what I forgot. Thanks Dad. What time did you want me home?"

"_Well it's a school night…"_

"Typical parent," said Leah.

"_Who's that with you?"_ Charlie asked.

"Leah Clearwater."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Good… that's good. Another girl." There was an awkward Charlie silence. "So home by 8:30."

"Yes Dad. I'll see you later." She hung up.

Leah had made her another coffee. They sat back down at the table.

"So what did Paul say about his wolf and you?" Leah asked.

"Um…" she tried to remember exactly what he said. "He said he liked me and that I was firmly in the mate box."

Leah nearly choked on her coffee. She spluttered for a second. "He said that?" she checked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Wolves mate for life Bella."

She just blinked. She had known that. She was sure she had actually known that. They would move on if their mate died but otherwise they were pretty monogamous. "I…I… knew that," she mumbled. "I just … forgot."

Leah was watching her.

She tried to think. She had admitted to herself that she loved him. So if she and the wolf were on the same page, then they just needed to get Paul there too. And then she thought about how he had been that morning in the bathroom. He had been terrified of hurting her if he imprinted. He _did_ love her; she was almost sure of it. So what was he waiting for? To see if he imprinted? Jeez what a horrible thought. What if the tribal gods could overwrite everything with an imprint? Like they had with Sam and Leah.

"Bella?" Leah asked. "You okay?"

She didn't blink; she was still staring at the wall. "Do you think it's possible to break an imprint Leah?"

"I don't know. No one has ever tried. But if anyone could; it'd be Paul," she added.

"Marking," she muttered. She got it now; he was waiting for her to ask him to claim her; to bite her; to mark her as his, the same way she had bitten him. She thought that might be it. She would have to ask him.

And have a big think.

Was this what she really wanted? She was eighteen after all and he was all of sixteen. Who finds their soul mate at that age? A little voice in the back of her head pointed out that she thought she had, with Edward. If she wanted Paul, she had to step up and claim him… properly.

"Pardon?" Leah looked worried now.

"Huh." She blinked; focused on Leah. "Sorry… lost it for a second there." She stood, brushed her hands together. "Pumpkin pie," she stated.

Leah frowned but let her change the subject.

Leah turned out to be a tireless mixer. She mixed up the pumpkin filling and followed Bella's instructions to the letter.

"No tops on these?" she asked.

"Not on pumpkin pies, no."

Paul came inside. "Okay… I can't stand it. Smells great."

"Charlie said I have to be home at 8:30… school night," she told him.

"I reckon we can do that."

"How long do these cook for?" asked Leah.

"Forty minutes maybe… until it is cooked in the centre and not sticking to a knife."

"I think the apple pies are done. Can you put some more coffee on Paul?"

"Tell me you got cream," Leah begged.

"No, I forgot."

"Seth," Paul and Leah said at the same time. Leah texted him, and he promised to be there soon, with cream and ice cream.

By the time Seth got there, the apple pies had cooled a little. Seth and Leah tag-teamed, while they ate, telling her funny Paul wolf stories.

"What are you going to do about Jake?" asked Seth suddenly.

"Jake?" she checked. "He's not talking to **me**. I've sent him messages. I've done everything except actually go to his house."

"He's being a sulky brat," commented Leah. "Remember that Romeo line."

Bella sighed. "I don't really know. We will have to have a talk I suppose…"

"But not today," stated Paul.

"No," she agreed.

Seth and Leah wandered off. They took home a pie each; Leah was very proud of herself.

"Come to bed," Paul suggested. "Just to sleep," he added.

She nodded her head. She was feeling a little weary; they had woken up so early. She set an alarm on her phone, just in case.

She lay on his shirtless chest. She thought she had probably drunk too much coffee to actually sleep but she was happy where she was. He made a contented sounding noise and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep.

FF_2154210_ - 26/07/2011 05:28:00 AM


	31. Kettles and kitchens

31. Kettles and kitchens

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Her alarm went off and Bella stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. Sleeping with Paul always made her overheat a little, but she was starting to get used to it. His eyes were already open.<p>

"How long have you been awake?"

He just shrugged.

"Now you're thinking about something," she pointed out.

He smiled. "Leah, imprinting, pack shit. Thanks for that… you know with the pies."

"She's not so bad. I think she has this scary exterior because she doesn't want to be hurt again. Once she forgot to be all nasty, she was fine."

"Yeah. You might be right." He let out a deep sigh. He smacked her on the butt. "Come on woman! We have to get you home. School night 'n all." He climbed out of bed, leant back down to kiss her. "I'll drive you." It was a statement.

"Do you have patrol tonight?" she clambered out of bed after him.

"Yep. So the nap was good." He pulled her in close to him. "I sleep better with you."

"Me too. Ask Charlie… I used to have nightmares so bad I'd wake up screaming." She laughed nervously, but then she caught sight of the look on his face. "I'm okay now," she hastened to add.

He didn't say anything, just turned her wrist over and studied the bite on her wrist. She felt like covering it up; hiding it from him. He sighed again.

"I don't want that anymore… I told you that," she pleaded.

"I know." he studied her again. "You're looking better; you've gained some weight. Do you need dinner first?"

"If you don't mind feeding me and I really should try to check my diary and pack my bag tonight too. I think all I have tomorrow is a pop quiz in science."

"That's my smart girl," he kissed her again. "I'll get you home in time."

He cooked a couple of steaks and some potatoes with a mixed salad. She was actually impressed.

She made sure she had everything and let him drive the truck home. He still seemed a thousand miles away. She watched the forest pass in the dark. "So why are you escorting me?" she asked suddenly.

"Just being careful."

"Uh-huh."

"You matter to me."

She smiled at that. They had reached an easy camaraderie. He was driving and she was on her side of the vehicle; they weren't touching, but they were happy together. It felt really comfortable; she liked it.

He glanced at her as she watched him. "What?" he finally asked.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Try."

"We're good…" She waved a hand between them, trying to indicate everything she supposed.

He grinned at her. "Yeah… we are." He pulled up in front of her house.

"You going to run home?"

"Yep."

He hopped out and came around to her side. She had her back pack and he placed the keys in her hand. He pushed her up against the side of the truck and kissed her hard. Her arms went around him and she kissed him back. "Wasted the afternoon napping…" he suggested in her ear.

She gave a small giggle. "I'll be over it by Monday, three days usually does it."

He did that whole body rub thing. "Good." He stood, pressing his forehead against hers. They stood silently for a minute. She touched his face.

"Charlie's probably waiting and you need to go," she reminded him.

"I know," he breathed, but he didn't move. She kissed him again. Then gave him a little push. As if she could really have pushed him; but he understood.

"Monday… if I can," he promised her.

"Okay."

She watched him jog away; he jogged backwards so he could watch her too. She blew him a kiss and headed inside.

"Paul drop you off?" asked Charlie. "I heard voices."

"Yeah… he had things to do. He fed me already too. You good for dinner?"

"Ate leftovers."

"Cool. I need to do some homework before I head to bed. Night Dad." She kissed him and headed up the stairs. Charlie watched her go and then turned back to the game. He had taken a sneaky look out the window. Just checking. Sue Clearwater had rung him to say that Leah had come home with pies and in a great mood and that it was all Bella's doing. Charlie was secretly pleased. He had thought Alice Cullen was okay and Bella had lost her friendship when whatisname Edwin had dumped her. He was glad she was making new friends. He wasn't that comfortable with her spending the night with her boy, but she was old enough and he seemed to be okay. He seemed to be good for her.

Bella packed her bag, read for a while, going over her science notes and then she brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

88888888888

**Monday**

She was kind of busy at school; winding up the end of the year. It was as if all the teachers suddenly realised they only had two months left. And they gave them all their assignments in the same week. So much for the damn curriculum.

He was waiting for her when she got out of school. He was standing in the middle of the path at the top of the stairs; his arms folded like a bodyguard. The crowd flowed around him like water. He scanned them as they walked past him. He was immoveable and he had a kind of zone around him that no one was dumb enough to step inside. Even if they did accidentally, they apologised and scuttled away. She actually watched a junior do it.

She walked right up to him and stepped inside his space.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself," he responded. He kissed her, but it was perfunctory.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He blinked.

"That… was a peck…" she accused.

He grinned and looked chagrined. "Sorry." He looked down at her; it was the look. That one where he was calculating how many ways he could have her … probably before they got out of the car park, knowing him. He put an arm around the back of her shoulders and tucked her in against him. He lifted her chin with his fingers and he kissed her. He wrapped himself around her. His lower hand held her at the ass and pulled her onto him.

She had his complete attention now.

"Jesus," she muttered when he let her go.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Much."

"We need to go home now," he suggested.

"Now?"

"You done?"

"Done?"

"You know…" he poked his tongue out and lifted his eyebrows.

She just blushed. "Y-yes…"

"Good. Let's go."

"Charlie's on late shift.

"I know. Schedule."

Of course. He had taken a copy of Charlie's schedule a long time ago. He bundled her off to her truck. She drove. He scanned the car park; scanned the forest; scanned the other students.

"What is up with you today?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're all twitchy."

"Twitchy?"

"Yeah. Stop repeating what I say and answer the question."

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What?"

She just shook her head. If he hadn't told her by now; he wasn't going to. She just had to assume that it was something to do with her personal safety.

"Any new students at school?" he asked.

"No. Not that I know of." She had assumed he was on some kind of vampire watch but vampires didn't go to school. She thought for a minute. The Cullens were the only vampires weird enough to go to school. She almost drove off the road. "The Cullens? Are they back?"

"Whoa… hey, hey." He grabbed the wheel and steered the truck off the side of the road.

She managed to turn the motor off. She was having a full on panic attack. Paul just hauled her across the seat and into his arms.

"I… can't… I just can't…" she blubbered.

"Shhh," he rubbed her back and stroked her hair with his hands. Touching her and calming her. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. There's some vamp tracks… but it's not the Cullens… we know what their scent is like… it's not the Cullens… not them…" He cradled her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She snuggled in to his warmth and life. She almost clung to him.

It took her quite some time to calm down. In the end he drove her home; one handed, keeping the other arm around her. She was still shaking a little. He kept glancing at her. He looked worried.

"I should have been honest. I'm sorry." He glanced at her again. "Hot drink. Something sweet," he announced. "That worked last time."

He helped her out of the truck. She just handed him her house keys. He unlocked the door and scooped her up; cradling her to his chest. He kicked the door shut behind them and carried her to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and started filling the kettle.

She watched him. While the kettle was boiling he stood between her legs and brushed her hair out of her face with both hands. He kissed her gently. "You okay now?"

She nodded mutely.

He made her a cup of coffee and put sugar in it. She didn't normally drink it with sugar. She screwed up her face but he frowned at her. So she drank it.

He stood back between her legs and kept touching her; brushing his hands over her skin. She wasn't sure of it was that or the coffee that made her feel better. She put both hands around the mug. She felt oddly chilled by the spectre of the Cullens returning. They used to be her friends and now they frightened her. Now the glamour had worn off.

He hadn't said a word. Just kept touching her. She drank all the coffee and then she decided touch wasn't enough. She put the mug down on the counter and pulled him in closer to her. She fumbled and pulled at his shirt. She slid her hands in under it; touching his skin. She wanted more… more skin.

He got the idea. He just ripped the shirt over his head.

She made a small pleased noise. And then she went looking for his mouth. She latched onto him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She shuffled forward a little on the counter and pressed as much of herself up against him as she could. His hands slid under her shirt; lifting and pushing it up. She pulled her head back to pull it off but banged her head on the cupboard. "Ow."

"Awww," he crooned. "Let me kiss it better."

"Should we move?" she asked.

He looked like he was thinking about it. "No," he finally replied. "I like the height of the counter."

She looked down. Oh yeah. She hadn't thought of that. He had paused; as if he was waiting for her consent. She smiled at him. And then she slid her hands down the back of his jeans.

"Mmmm," he growled. "I want it all off." He nibbled at her neck. "I want you naked."

She shivered a little. She hurried to comply; fumbling at buttons in her nervousness. His warm hands closed over hers and calmed her down again.

"Shhh chickie… we'll get there," he crooned.

He pulled her off the bench and stood her on the floor of her kitchen. The sweet coffee had warmed her inside but she needed him; she needed him inside her too. They undressed her together. He left his jeans on; just pulled apart the button fly with his hands and there he was, spilling out into her eager hands. Those eager hands burrowed into his jeans and cupped his balls. She gave his cock a hard stroke with her hand. He made a humming noise.

He lifted her back up onto the counter. He kissed her hard and then dropped down to nibble and suck at her nipples. She wanted him now; no foreplay. He slid his jeans off while he was working at her breasts.

"Need you," she begged him. "Inside…"

He gave her a look. He crouched down and put her feet over his shoulders. She fell back a little but he caught her behind the head with one hand. The backs of her legs were straight up against his chest when he stood up. She squirmed a little, but she couldn't really move; she felt like she would fall.

She managed to tuck a hand under his arm and hold onto his back. He lifted her with the other hand, positioned her as he looked down and he entered her. He took a step back and slid her butt off the counter. He now held her whole weight in his arms.

He seemed to be sunk all the way into her. He rocked into her a little. Small sliding movements. His cock bumped gently at something inside her that made her gasp. But it was not painful; he was very careful to control his movements. She understood that that was what this was about. Control. She couldn't move. She couldn't even lift herself against him. If she wriggled she might fall.

He gave her a look; it was possessive.

"Yours," she whispered.

"Yes," he stated.

And she felt safe. She gave herself up to him. She let him have his control. She was utterly sure he would never hurt her. A lesser man could never have held her like this. But Paul; she was sure of Paul. He wasn't going to drop her.

It was only after her first orgasm that she realised something else. He had stopped. He no longer made any movements into her at all. She was panting with the after effects of her orgasm and he just held her completely immobile. She could still feel him hot and hard inside her. He could do this for hours.

She was in so much trouble.

His eyes were closed. She could feel her own shivers and aftershocks; the muscles must have been clamping around him as he was buried inside her.

His eyes opened; they focused on her and then he started again. The slow bumping thrusts; her complete immobility and the gentle sliding motion into her. After her second orgasm, he froze again.

"Oh Jesus, Paul."

And then he started again.

She came again and again. Occasionally he would pull right out of her and slide his cock over her clitoris and then thrust back into her. It didn't help to relieve the tension; it just seemed to push her to another level of plateau.

She had lost count of her orgasms; her thigh muscles burned and she had lost the power of speech. She moaned, she wailed she begged. She scratched at his chest with her nails.

Finally, he pulled her away, dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor and laid her on her back.

"Need to move," he announced in a thready voice. And move he did. Now she could move if she wanted, but she was physically unable to do so. He took up a hard, pounding rhythm. He had been so gentle before, but now that velvet covered steel cock slammed into her. It would have hurt if he had started at this pace, but now it was just what she wanted. He pounded her into her own kitchen floor.

She was reduced to grunting now each time he slammed into her. He held himself up on his arms for a few strokes but then he changed to one arm. The other slid under her and pulled her harder onto him. He started making shorter strokes and she knew he was close. His rhythm faltered and he slammed into her and stayed there; holding her onto him. He groaned as he ejaculated inside her. Then his body shuddered and he made a final jerky movement and he almost seemed to come again.

"Fuck Izzy," he swore. He collapsed next to her and pulled her onto her side next to him. They were both covered in sweat. They lay there on the kitchen floor and panted together.

It took some time for her to able to speak. "I am _never_ going to be able to walk into my own kitchen without blushing," she stated between pants.

He just laughed.

FF_2154210_ - 27/07/2011 05:47:00 AM


	32. Patched Up

**32. Patched Up**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>He had to carry her up the stairs. Not that she was entirely sure how he managed to walk. He assured her he felt fine; amazing even. They showered together. It was companionable. He kept watching her; concerned she was going to fall over.<p>

"My legs are a bit sore, but I haven't fallen over for ages," she chided him. And then she paused. She really hadn't; not a trip, not a stumble and not one fall. Not one trip to the hospital in weeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh," she said. But she wouldn't explain it any further to him. "So if there are stray vamps, are you on patrol tonight?"

"Yep."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

"Do you want some dinner first?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

She laughed.

She dressed in her pyjamas and slipped on a robe. She fed him half of some leftovers. She put the rest on a plate for Charlie to pop in the microwave when he got home. He fed her a couple of mouthfuls as always; perching her on his lap.

She played with his hair and watched him eat.

"You like kitchens." She was thinking out loud.

He nodded.

"Heart of the home?" she asked tentatively. Maybe not for him, if his mother had left when he was eight.

"Nope." He pointed at the plate with his fork. "Much simpler. It's where the food is. Every single pack meeting is held over food in the kitchen." He gave her a look. "We're shifters; part animal… food is really important. Maybe even more important than sex." He stopped. He thought about it. "Nah… sex is better than food."

She chuckled. "At least it is for you," she noted.

He grinned at her. She ruffled his hair.

"I have to go," he said as he arched his head up into her hand. It was a curiously animalistic move.

She kissed him. "Stay safe…" she begged him.

He hugged her. He didn't make any rash promises; she guessed he couldn't. He was tracking vampires after all.

"Text me… at the end of your shift… so I know you are okay."

"Really?"

"I want to know if you are okay," she explained. "No matter what time it is."

He smiled. "I can do that."

He headed off. She couldn't help herself; she had to clean the kitchen. As if that searing memory could ever be cleaned from her brain, but still, she had to try.

She reheated Charlie's dinner when he got home and chattered away to him. She actually sat with him for a while and watched part of whatever game he was watching. She had a book but she looked up occasionally and listened attentively when he explained why something was a good play.

She put her phone on vibrate and put it on the bedside table. The noise against the wood would wake her up. She stood at the window and looked out into the surrounding forest. She hoped he was okay and all the pack was too. She went to bed and fell asleep.

The phone buzzed at about 4am. She woke up and lunged for it. It wasn't a text.

She answered it. "Paul?"

"Izzy." He sounded relieved to hear her voice.

"What's wrong?" She whispered it, so as to not wake Charlie.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

She made some small noise and then got herself under control. "Y-yes."

Deep breath.

"Are you hurt?"

Deep breath.

"Some. I'm outside."

She rushed to the window and looked down. She could see the phone light in the edge of the forest. "Give me five minutes."

She cut off the call. Pulled on her robe and some sneakers. She grabbed a clean hand towel from the linen cupboard and filled a large bottle of water. The first aid kit was in the hall cupboard. It was a good one, Charlie being a cop and all. She grabbed a plastic shopping bag from under the sink to carry the extra things in. It would also serve as a trash bag.

She listened carefully but could hear nothing from Charlie's room. She took her phone to use as a torch if she needed it. She snuck out, closing the front door carefully behind her.

Luckily he had got as close to her room as he could. Charlie's was across the hall and therefore on the opposite side of the house. She rushed over to him. He was sitting with his back against a tree.

"Hey," he whisper greeted her. "Couldn't make it to your window," he explained.

"Oh Paul."

She passed him the water bottle and he took some deep swallows. She took it back off him and used it to dampen the towel. He had a gash in his thigh. She cleaned it up with the towel and then opened the first aid kit. She had been to casualty so often, she knew the routine backwards. She cleaned her hands with some cleanser and put on some gloves. "I need light… use your cell." He dutifully held it over the gash for her.

It was quite a deep cut. She took some cleansing breaths.

"It needs stitches."

"No point. Heal too fast."

"Okay then. I need to hold the edges of the wound together somehow." She rifled in the kit and found some butterfly tape used for facial cuts. "You hold the edges in and I'll tape it. Okay?"

"Wash your hands first," she added.

"Wolf Izzy. Disease resistant."

"Resistant," she pointed out as she passed him a pump bottle of hand cleanser. "Not immune."

He washed his hands. He did as she instructed. The bleeding slowed as the wound was taped up. She wiped it down with some one-use Betadine wipes and taped a large wound dressing over the top of it all.

She was very pleased with her handiwork and she hadn't fainted at the smell of the blood. She pulled the gloves off.

"Does your blood smell different?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I usually faint."

He grinned at her. "Maybe it's just me?" He pulled her in for a kiss.

She thought it might be him, in the sense that he was the one hurt; not her and her whole concentration was on making him better; fixing him. Fainting was a luxury she just didn't have time for.

"Now," she dusted off her hands. "We have to get you into my room."

Paul started to protest but she cut him off.

"No. You can't phase, you can't run that far on a wounded leg and you need to rest and re-hydrate." She was wiping the blood from his leg with the damp towel. "You've lost some blood and fast regeneration or not, you need to rest."

He looked at her; his dark eyes serious. "That's my girl."

"Humph." She picked up all the debris and shoved it in the plastic bag. She walked off and put it straight into the trash. She would have to remember to put it out herself, just in case Charlie took it into his head to look in the bin for some reason. She actually thought about putting it in the neighbour's bin but decided she was being overly dramatic.

When she got back to him, he looked a little better.

"I'll just put this stuff back in the house and I'll be back for you. Don't you move," she instructed. He nodded.

She hurried off to return the first aid kit to the cupboard. She left the front door ajar so that they could walk right in. She hid the towel in the bottom of the hamper.

She rushed back to him. He hauled himself up the tree to stand. She insisted on being a crutch for him and he condescended to put his arm over her shoulders. He still moved almost silently. She was nearly certain he didn't need her help, but she liked offering it.

She closed the front door behind them and latched it, the way Charlie always did before he went to bed. They made their way carefully up the stairs. He lowered himself quietly onto her bed; on his side, with the injured leg to the top.

She passed him the remains of the water bottle with a firm look. He rolled his eyes, but drank it. She took it from him and went to the bathroom, used the toilet and refilled the bottle at the tap. She returned to her bedroom after pausing in the hallway to listen. Paul shook his head at her. She could hear an occasional snore from Charlie.

Paul held his arm up silently. She had one last look at her bandaging handiwork and then slipped off her shoes, took off her robe and lay in bed beside him. He pulled her over so that her back was against his chest and wrapped his body around her. His arm slid under her head like a pillow and then bent up to hold her in place.

He buried his face in her hair. She could feel him taking deep breaths. He was okay. He was with her. She had taped him up and he would heal. She patted his arm. He crushed her a little closer to him. She didn't need to say it; he got the message. She was glad he was okay and that he was with her.

Just before she closed her eyes she realised he was on the side of the bed furthest away from the door. If Charlie did open the door, Paul could roll off onto the floor and be hidden from his sight. He was always thinking strategy.

FF_2154210_ - 28/07/2011 01:45:00 PM


	33. Poking a tiger

**33. Poking a tiger**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly. Her dreams had been warm, comforting ones full of sunlight and heat. When her memory came back to her she understood why.<p>

Paul. He was still in her bed; sound asleep and flat on his back. One of his arms was on the pillow above his head and the other reached across the bed to her.

She heard the engine of the police cruiser catch; Charlie must have an early start. There hadn't been any shouting so he must not have checked on her. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied the man in her bed. He might have been sixteen years old, but he was a man; of that she had no doubt.

He was naked. She frowned. She couldn't remember if he had been clothed last night or not. Weird. Was she actually getting used to the shifter lack of clothes? Or had he taken them off? He slept naked, he was probably uncomfortable and had taken them off. She kind of hoped that she would never get used to seeing Paul naked. Or not that so much, but that his nudity would never stop affecting her; that it would never stop making her breath catch in her throat when she saw him.

He shifted a little and his breathing pattern changed. As if he was aware of her scrutiny at some level. Her eyes raked down his body. He was utterly gorgeous. His skin was that perfect russet colour. His chest was hairless. There was just a trail below his navel that led to his cock. It was sleeping too. It lay flaccid across his thigh, nestled in the dark hair around it. It looked much smaller like that.

She got up on her knees to see if his thigh had healed. She dipped her face down to try and see under the bandage without tearing it off and waking him. Although she needed to wake him, they both had to go to school.

Her face was much closer to his groin now. She glanced up at his face. His long dark lashes lay unmoving over his cheeks. He was still sound asleep. She felt a wanton desire to wake him up by sucking his cock. She studied it. It was much smaller like this and she might have a chance of getting it all in her mouth.

She wondered how he would feel being woken up like that. He was injured too. And then she remembered his statement that sex was more important than food. So she thought she might give it a go.

She didn't stop to think about how waking up a man who was essentially a soldier in such a sudden manner might play out.

She wondered about lubrication but just looking at him made her mouth water, so she didn't think it would be an issue. She leant over him. She lifted his cock and sucked it into her mouth. The feel of him; the texture was so different. He was so much smaller and softer. She sucked experimentally a couple of times. She pressed him between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. He started to swell and grow under her ministration.

She was eagerly sucking at him and not actually watching him.

His eyes opened and in a movement almost too fast for her to even see, he grabbed her by the upper arms, lifted and turned her body and slammed her down onto the mattress with his body straddling hers. She let out a shocked 'eek' noise.

Her hands were held in front of her chest as she babbled at him, "It's me… it's just me… it's Izzy." Christ, she was an idiot for attempting this.

"Izzy," he breathed at her. His eyes seemed to clear and he focused on her trembling form below him.

"Izzy," he repeated.

"Yes… sorry… I wanted to…"

"Izzy," his voice was deeper now. There was a pause. "You're frightened."

"What?"

He leant over and sniffed at her. She understood. Her scent must be an odd mix of terrified and turned on. He looked down at her with a look she had never seen on his face before.

He reached for the front of her pyjama top and he tore it in half.

She let out another frightened 'eek' noise. Her breasts spilled out. Her panting chest made them move under his intense gaze.

"Izzy," he almost groaned it now.

Tentatively she reached up a hand towards his face. He pressed his cheek against her palm. His hand traced slowly down between her heaving breasts; down to her waist and he grasped the front of her pyjama pants. The backs of his heated fingers slid inside the waist band and then in one quick movement he tore those apart too.

She emitted a groan of her own. She felt a rush of wetness at her core. She thought she might have a mark at her back, where the waistband had dug into her skin.

She barely recognised this man. He was frightening and sexy in equal measures.

The cock that had been soft and harmless was now a hot length, pressing against her thigh. She pressed herself against him, pushing at him where he still held her forcefully against the mattress.

"Paul," she said in a low, quiet voice.

"Yes."

"Fuck me."

"**Yes**," he said.

She shifted her body under him. He let her move. She opened her legs and lifted them to wrap around his hips. He steadied himself and then he thrust into her. The intensity of it made her throw her head back against the mattress. She let out a noise.

He withdrew and thrust into her again.

He stared into her eyes and he thrust again.

She reached for his face and pulled him down to her. She didn't kiss him; she ate at his mouth. It was all teeth and tongue and it was just what he needed. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her. He held her at the back of her head. He held her mouth against his. His other arm reached for the headboard, he dragged his mouth away from hers and he hauled himself forward; thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could.

Their flesh slapped together. She wound her legs tighter around him; compressing him with her thigh muscles. She was hanging on for dear life.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck… oh fuuuuck…" she groaned.

"Izzy…" he moaned.

"Yes… yes… YES… **YES!" **she shouted. She hauled herself up and bit at his chest.

"Jesus!" he swore. His rhythm faltered and they slapped together again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself off the mattress. She tried to climb him while he fucked her. It didn't slow him down at all. She clung to him and she bit at him. She hung off him now. Her teeth sinking into the muscles along the top of his shoulder; luckily not hard enough to break the skin.

His head tilted back and he growled.

It was a long, low; almost subterranean growl and it hit her somewhere at her centre. She vibrated like a fine crystal glass echoing a resonance. Her teeth released his flesh and she groaned. She wished she could growl back at him. He sounded so untamed; so wild.

She shivered; it was a whole body shiver and she was impaled upon him. It had an alarming effect upon him. He seemed to increase the speed of his thrusts. He slammed into her and finally, with one last hammering thrust, he exploded inside her. Her eyes almost rolled into the top of her head. She made another low, groaning sound and then she passed out.

It can't have been for very long.

When she came to, Paul was peering intently into her face.

"Izzy?" he sounded worried now.

She blinked.

She looked at him.

He smiled tremulously.

"I have no words," she said.

"No," he granted. "That was a-fucking-mazing."

"Yes," she agreed.

"It was your fault," he pointed out. "You woke me up."

"I thought it would be fun," she tried to explain.

He snorted.

"You know what's worse?" she asked him.

"What?"

"We have to go to school now."

"FUCK!"

8888888

They showered quickly. His leg was looking much better. He insisted on escorting her to school. She didn't have time to argue. He cooked toast while she got dressed. It didn't take him that long to put on a pair of cut-offs after all. They took some pieces of fruit and a handful of toast with them to munch in the truck; they were already pretty pushed for time.

She nearly embarrassed herself in the car park; she kissed him so passionately. He attracted enough attention wearing so few clothes. He finally peeled himself away from her. He pressed his fingers against the new bite mark she had left in him and blew her a kiss.

She just blushed where she stood.

If she ran, she would just make her roll call class.

FF_2154210_ - 28/07/2011 09:10:00 PM


	34. Waiting

**34. Waiting**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>All day at school, she kept catching herself remembering their heated encounter as her mind wandered during her classes. She mentally slapped herself. She didn't have time for this. Graduation was in June. Final exams loomed and all she could think about was how he had growled as he fucked her. She almost blushed in the middle of her chemistry class. She squirmed in her seat.<p>

She had to get it together. Angela gave her a smile from the other side of the room. Bella rolled her eyes.

Angela cornered her at lunch.

"How is he?" Angela asked without preamble. She clearly comprehended the reasons for Bella's embarrassment and almost blushes.

"Paul's fine." It wasn't a complete lie; he should be totally healed by now.

"I see."

Bella tried to change the subject. "Can you believe the school year is nearly done?" she wittered on.

"Yeah. It seems weird, huh? To think we will all be scattered to colleges all over the place, maybe all over the country in six months time." Angela took a bite out of her sandwich. "What college are you going to attend?"

Bella froze. She had completely forgotten about colleges. What could she say? Six months ago, she was planning to be the walking dead; or the effectively dead. "I … I haven't …really… decided…" she muttered lamely.

"With your marks; you should have a choice," Angela blithely prattled on.

"Choice," Bella repeated inanely.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She started to gather her books up. "I might just check in the library for a minute before class."

"Sure. I'll see you later." Angela looked a little concerned. "Say 'hi' to Paul for me," she added.

Bella smiled. "Sure, sure." She scurried off to the girl's bathroom and washed her face.

Choice. That was** it** in a nutshell.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew now that vampires really did have reflections; not like in the literature where they couldn't be seen in a mirror. Thank goodness, because Alice would have self combusted without one, she thought. So she could never lose that; her reflection. And she would never lose it now. She had made her choice. She was going to live; no more endless undead life for her.

But what was she going to do with herself? She hadn't made any plans at all. Edward had filled in all of her college applications for her. He had even written the essays she was supposed to attach. He had chosen universities or colleges that suited him and his family, for a myriad of reasons; climate, hunting options, and nearness of a hospital for Carlisle to work in. She could not possible afford any of the exorbitant fees that would surely come with his all of his selections now. And if she could… they seemed somehow tainted by their association with him.

She realised now that Edward's choices were not her own. And he had _never_ asked her what **she** wanted. It was always about what suited him and his family.

Her cell phone rang, jolting her out of her reverie.

It was Paul.

"Hey."

"_Hey yourself," he replied._

"You all better?"

"_Yep. Good as new. Thanks to you."_

She was pleased that he acknowledged her first aid skills. She thought she had done well.

"Lucky it didn't split open… this morning… you know…" She blushed as she stood there in the bathroom. She couldn't believe how they had both behaved. She tucked herself around the phone, hugging it to her face.

"_Yeah."_ He gave that pleased male chuckle. _"And you bit me again… marked us __**again**__. That's two you owe us."_

"Two?" she squeaked. She somehow thought **his** bites might be a little more dangerous than hers. Or maybe not, she had almost broken the skin that morning; almost left another mark on his perfect skin. She blushed again. She saw her red face in the mirror and fanned at herself with a hand.

"_Are you fanning yourself?"_ he asked.

"What? I am not!"

He chortled._ "I can hear you,"_ he pointed out.

"Humph. And it's a bite each," she argued.

"_Good try, smart girl. But you __**really**__ don't want the wolf to bite you back, do you?"_

"Eep." She tried to imagine that. No.

"Fine," she conceded. "So whassup?"

"_I can't see you today and much as I would love you to come out to the rez, I don't want to risk it. The vamps are steering clear of Forks, so you should be safe."_ There was a pause. _"So I probably won't see you before Thursday. Sam has a plan that will take days to complete."_

"Oh," she tried not to sound disappointed, but she did. "I work at Newtons on Thursdays."

"_I know."_

"Guess I can't call you either?"

"_Yeah… not really. Sam would go ape-shit if a phone went off…"_ He chuckled again.

"So maybe Thursday?" she sounded so eager.

"_Yeah."_ He didn't sound happy about it.

"Say 'hi' to Leah for me."

"_Sure."_

"And Seth," she added.

"_Sure."_

"Okay then."

"_Okay."_

There was a silence as they both awkwardly hung on the phone. She so wanted to say something meaningful to him. "You're doing a great job protecting me."

"_Yeah? Is that how you see it? Protection?"_

"Yeah."

"_Thanks. I __**really**__ have to go."_

"Okay. Thursday," she whispered.

"_Thursday,_" he replied.

She cut it off before she cried. She didn't know why, but she suddenly just felt like crying. He was risking his life and almost everyone in the entire community had no idea. It didn't seem fair. And the others in the pack too. Risking their lives for strangers and people they had never met. She thought about Jake. She still didn't know what to do with him. She had left him texts and messages and he hadn't called her back. Paul's memories of her in his head must be making Jake nuts, unless Paul could suppress them somehow. But if Jake wouldn't talk to her, she couldn't know what he was thinking.

She sighed.

She washed her face again. She heard the bell for her next class.

888888888888888888

Wednesday.

Thursday.

The waiting was interminable.

She threw herself into her school work.

She couldn't really quiz Charlie about any attacks or finding any bodies. If he hadn't mentioned it, then it would look so weird if she suddenly interrogated him about any recent 'animal attacks'. She scoured the local paper but there was nothing. Not even a missing hiker as far as she could see. Maybe they just weren't 'missing' yet. Or they were keeping it quiet to stop panic? But they had to balance public awareness and safety with the local concerns about tourism decline.

Or maybe the pack was doing such a great job; the vampires hadn't actually managed to hurt anyone yet?

He said Thursday right?

No, he had actually said 'maybe Thursday.' Maybe she had said maybe Thursday? AARGH.

Oh… she was just going to die.

She was tense and snappy and irritable and just worried to death about him. She wasn't sure how Emily stood it. She supposed being at the centre of things, she was more likely to see them. They had to eat.

Eat.

Who was feeding him?

She should have baked and sent pies out to him or something. 'How?' her common sense asked. He didn't want her to drive out to the rez.

Why was she so unreasonably worried about this? She wanted to look after him; she wanted to hold him and tell him it would all be all right, even if she didn't know it would be, and she wanted to make sure he was eating properly and that his cuts were properly bandaged and oh …**she was really gone.**

She blinked.

She had made a choice.

But, she was so frustrated that she couldn't do any of that. And worried.

So worried.

FF_2154210_ - 30/07/2011 04:21:00 AM


	35. Newtons

**35. Newtons**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN and mother rant: I discovered recently that one of my readers was 12yo… this is an MA fic… this is what I told her and I will put it here for any other underage readers. **

"**I have a 13 yo daughter and she is not allowed to read this or to watch MA or R rated movies... didn't you see the warnings? Did you think I was joking...? I can't stop you reading but you should not be... you have no capacity to understand this stuff... you are too young…**

**Paul is *not* a real guy; he is a creature of fiction... real guys do not react and/or behave like Paul, nor can they do what he can do... thanks for the reviews but I do not want to see you in here again...**

**I have tried to be more realistic in my fics but sex can be dangerous, it can hurt and it can have serious consequences... including pregnancy or disease... fanfic sex is *not* real... and please don't think it is, or think that sex will be like this in the real world, or try it yourself until you are legally old enough."**

**Mother rant over… back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Bella was leaning on the counter at Newtons reading her copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was a very quiet night. Mike came out at one stage. "If no one comes in the next fifteen minutes, do you mind if I go and you lock up?"<p>

"No, that's fine." Paul hadn't contacted her and she thought Mike had a date with Jessica. "No problem." Movement in the car park caught her eye. It was so fast she thought she must be imagining it.

"I'll re-pair the shoes; that should take fifteen. Call me if you need me."

"Sure," she agreed. She went back to her book. She read a few more pages. Reading the familiar words kept her mind from worrying.

She looked up suddenly to find Paul standing in front of the counter. How on earth had he got in the door without setting off the bell? Or making a sound.

He looked feral. There were some scratches on his arm.

"You okay?" she asked in a low voice.

"I need to be in you," he stated without preamble. He stalked behind the counter towards her. He looked like the predator he was.

"Now?" she squeaked. She still had problems sometimes being quite as forceful as she would have liked.

"Bella?" called Mike.

"He's coming," she hissed. Instinctively she needed to hide Paul; she didn't know why. She pushed at him and he sank to the floor behind the counter. Provided that Mike didn't come this way, he would be hidden.

"Customer?" Mike asked.

"Didn't hear the bell." She looked pointedly at the door.

"I thought I heard voices." He frowned.

She waved Shakespeare at him. "Just reading aloud."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Always studying," he complained.

"You go," she encouraged. "I'll lock up." She managed to keep her voice calm. Paul was stroking up the inside of her thigh under her skirt. He had shifted around so that he had his back against the counter and his face in her groin. His long legs lay along the floor. His other hand joined the first. He was working her panties down.

"Go," she told Mike with more authority than she meant. "Date…"she managed to say. "I'll lock up." She almost squeaked as Paul pushed his face into her through her skirt. His fingers reaching for what he wanted.

She clutched at the edge of the counter and plastered a smile on her face. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah… okay," Mike agreed. He seemed hesitant.

She tried to act as if nothing was happening below the counter. She shifted and leant back down on her arms, opening the book in her hand and looking like she was reading. Was it upside down? No… luckily. She lifted her leg when Paul pulled at it and he slid her panties over that foot so that they hung around the other ankle. She felt unbelievably turned on. Mike gave her a final glance and left via the back door and the staff entry.

Thank goodness.

She leant back a little; touched the top of Paul's head and looked down at him.

"What the…" she started to ask.

"Get down here… now." His cock was out and held in his hand. He was hard and ready for her.

She crouched down a little hanging onto the edge of the counter. Her knees splayed out to the sides as she straddled him. He held himself and stroked the head of his cock along her folds. She was wet enough now. The thought of what he was doing and where he was doing it, was making her so excited. She closed her eyes. She felt him position himself at her entrance and she dropped unerringly onto him.

"Yeah…. Just like that," he told her as she sank down onto him.

She made her own noise as she felt him filling her. Now she got a closer look at him, he was covered in scratches and bruises. She touched one and gave him a look.

"I was so worried about you," she told him. "And now you're hurt."

"Later," he shifted his hips and lifted into her. That made her head tilt back and she uttered a groan. "I'm alive," he whispered. He lifted again.

He reached up her back and grabbed her at the shoulders. He pulled her down hard onto him. Her feet shifted and she fell even deeper onto his long hard length. He made a kind of circular grinding motion into her and she lost it. She was so excited by their location and his intensity; she just lost it. She banged her knee on the counter and barely noticed.

She shuddered and moaned. She added her own scratches to his body. He just ground her onto him. His eyes still had that intensity that frightened her a little. He wouldn't let her kiss him. He kept pressing his face into that patch behind her ear that he loved scenting. Keeping his lips away from hers.

"Pa-auul," she moaned as her internal muscles clenched around him. With a final whole body jolt, she collapsed against him. She pressed her face into him. He smelt different. Odd. Sweeter. With a touch of smoke. Especially in his hair.

He hadn't finished. He lifted her and climbed to his feet. His hands slid down and he held her whole weight by the ass. His hands pressed into her; she would probably bruise. He was almost branding her; with his hands. She grabbed him around the neck. She was still clothed; her skirt wound up around her waist. He stepped out of his gym shorts and left them on the floor.

He looked around, sniffing slightly.

She groaned as she felt him walk. With every step he withdrew and thrust into her again. "Ohhh," her voice was climbing.

"Hang on Izzy," he told her. She was squirming and pressing herself against him. _Where the hell was he going?_

He shouldered open the door to the staff room. "Which is Mike's spot?' he asked her.

"Mike's?" she repeated in a daze.

"Yeah… don't like him," he snarled.

He sniffed it out. She realised he must have followed Mike's scent to the room anyway. He had never been inside the store before as far as she knew. Funny, Jake didn't like Mike either.

He slid out of her and set her ass down at the head of the table. Of course Mike had claimed the head of the table. He hoisted her legs up and she fell back onto the table. He caught her with a hand behind her head, before she banged it on the surface. He pulled her by the legs, and slid her closer towards him. She gave him a naughty grin. Poor Mike. Her ass was right on the edge now.

He lifted one of her legs up and pushed his shoulder under her elevated knee; opening her right up. He positioned himself and sank into her to the hilt. She would have made a noise, but he knocked all the air out of her lungs with that first thrust.

"Kiss me," she ordered when she got her breath back.

"No… later."

He pushed her t-shirt up and shoved her bra out of the way, grabbed her breast in his hand and squeezed it a little.

Her thigh muscle stretched and burned at the angle he was holding her. But she wasn't going to complain. It allowed him to reach deep inside her. He took up a punishing rhythm. She could feel that weird pressure orgasm starting again. Every time she slid too far up the table he would pull her back again. She tried to cling to the table edge but couldn't. She hung onto his arms.

Her face must have given her away.

"Oh yeah…Izzy … you gonna… gush… huh?" he panted out between thrusts.

She just shook her head, but he knew her. He knew she was lying.

"Do it!" he encouraged. "Mark me… come on… Izzy…" he pleaded with her.

As if she had any control over it. He was the one that made her do this. She had never thought about that. But he must have reeked for days afterwards to the other wolves. Reeked of whatever sex scent she sprayed all over him. He probably smelt like her all the time now. He hit that spot and she squealed.

"Ha," he exclaimed and he hit it again.

"Paul…" she tried to whine but it just came out a guttural groan of his name. "Go with me…" she begged him.

"Sure, sure," he said.

She looked at him. He had his hand wrapped around her thigh, holding her in place as he slammed himself into her. More bruises probably. He tended to hold her too hard sometimes. She didn't care. She could feel her back abrading against her clothes. She felt hot from the friction. She could see the muscles of his abdomen working. She prayed the table was sturdy enough to hold up under the pounding. She wasn't sure how to explain that one to Mrs Newton.

"Unghh… oh…oh… fuck," she moaned.

He had his eyes closed, as if he could feel her better that way. That pleasure pressure was building to the point of uncomfortableness. He held her steady as she tried to pull away.

"Come on…" he encouraged.

The pressure built and built until it had to come out somewhere. It came out of her throat as a scream; out of her hands as she scratched him and sank her nails into his arms, and out of her centre in that gush of fluid.

"Oh yeah… that's it… atta girl…" and then with a final intense thrust of his own he filled her. It felt even hotter today; as heated and intense as he was. He let her aching leg drop to the side and he folded his body over hers. She grabbed him. She pressed a kiss into his temple as he panted and breathed into her neck.

She had officially wrecked this outfit. She could feel the moisture soaking into the back of her own skirt. She had made a puddle on Mike's lunch spot. She sincerely hoped she had a change of clothes somewhere or else she would be wearing stock items home and smuggling them back with the tags still on them.

When his breathing had evened out she asked. "Tell me," she commanded.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

He squirmed but she wouldn't let go of him, so with a final deep sigh he mumbled some words into her neck. "The vampires. We got 'em."

So that explained the smoky smell.

"Who's injured?" she asked perceptively. She could understand his need to make contact with her; his need to be human. That was what he had said wasn't it? _I need to be in you. _It usually came after a life threatening incident. He was okay therefore logically someone else had to be hurt. But not dead. He wasn't upset enough for dead.

"Jared."

"He'll live?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah… might scar."

She sucked in a breath. She knew they healed so well and so fast. He had to be badly injured to scar. She skimmed her hands over him.

"I'm okay."

"I just want to check," she admitted. She knew he was okay, she had seen him naked for heaven's sake, but she still needed to touch him, to check. And then she understood something. He had ripped apart a vampire with his mouth. No wonder he didn't want to kiss her with it. "I've got mouth wash in my locker," she told him.

He lifted his head and he looked at her. "How…?" he started to ask. Then his eyes shone. "You always understand," he told her intently.

She blinked at him. Reached out and pressed her fingers across his lips. He kissed them.

They stared at each other.

"Where are my panties?" she asked him.

He grinned. "They've run off with mine."

She laughed.

FF_2154210_ - 30/07/2011 06:06:00 PM


	36. Rain, rain…

**36. Rain, rain…**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>They still lay on the lunch table at Newtons.<p>

"Come home with me," he begged.

"I can't. It's a school night."

"I'll kidnap you."

"You'll do no such thing. Charlie would be out in the patrol car… with the lights… and the siren… and probably shotguns…"

"He wouldn't know where you were."

"Don't be silly. He'd know exactly where I was."

He chuckled. "Yeah… I suppose so." He sighed dramatically and rubbed his face on her.

"I'm so glad you are not hurt. I was so worried. I mean, I should feel sorry for Jared, but I all I can feel is glad that you're okay. Does that make me a bad person?"

He smiled at her. "No. Honest, maybe, but not bad. Everyone thinks the same way."

"No one else is badly injured?"

"All fine… a few scratches and bruises… but nothing that won't heal quickly. Jared will heal faster with another wolf around. The tribal medic is trying a pack healing strategy. It seems to work well."

"Oh. Does that work for mates too?"

He gave her a look. "Maybe… Kim's with him anyway." Pause. "So I can't climb in your window tonight and have my wicked way with you?"

"Heck no. Too loud," she pointed out.

"You or me?"

"Both," she admitted.

"Okay then, I will drive you home and we are going to stop in the forest somewhere because it is all safe now and then I am going to eat you out on the hood of the truck…"

_Oh my._ She blinked.

"Yes," she agreed. "You owe me foreplay."

He raised an eyebrow. "I **owe** you?"

"You skipped it," she argued.

"So you want your foreplay?" he asked.

She was fairly certain this was a trick question. "Y-yes," she tentatively agreed.

"Cool." He leered at her. "'Cause you know what comes after… the foreplay?"

She blinked. Monkeys paw. He got her again. In more ways than one.

She smiled. "I should hope so…"

He stood and lifted her off the table.

"But first," she suggested. "We have some cleaning up to do. I am not explaining to Mrs Newton what happened here."

"All right," he agreed with an eye roll. "Reckon I've messed with Mike's spot enough."

"He won't be able to tell, you know."

He gave her a look. "No, but _you_ will."

Oh my god. Her face. Every time Mike sat at 'his' spot she was going to die. She frowned at Paul. "You are soooo mean."

He chuckled. "You'll blush and you'll remember…" He tucked her in against him. "And you'll get all excited… and then you'll call me up to come and look after you…"

She smacked him in the shoulder. "Bad boy," she reprimanded. He guffawed. He stood her on her feet and she re-arranged her bra and shirt. She tried to check the wet spot on her skirt but she couldn't twist around enough.

"It's probably going to rain…" Paul stated. "You'll just get wet again."

"You want to fuck me in the rain?"

"Oh yeah…"

_Ask a stupid question._

She found the mouthwash for him. He tidied up the break room a little, she closed off the till, turned off the lights and key locked the doors. She found her panties and put them back on. She picked up his shorts and threw them at him as he walked back out to her. He caught them and then did a kind of a dance putting them back on. Slipping each leg into them seductively; turning away from her and sliding them up his legs to cover his butt. He made sure to give her a look at his ass as he waved it at her. He snapped the elastic waistband against his skin.

She laughed. "I have never seen someone do a dress tease before; strip tease, yes."

He frowned at her. "Who's done a strip tease for you?"

Oh, that was interesting; was that jealousy? "I meant on the TV, you know."

He looked mollified. "Okay then."

He drove the truck. She watched him. He kept glancing at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You."

"Me… what?"

"You're spectacular."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Spectacular?" he checked.

She nodded.

He parked the truck on a road in the forest. He was still watching her. She undid her seatbelt and she tried to crawl seductively across the seat towards him. She wriggled everything she had at him.

He licked his lips. "Izzy," it sounded like a warning. His hand reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. Then he reached behind her head and hauled her face up to his. The kiss was possessive; she was branded; she was his.

The rain tapped lightly on the roof of the truck with an occasional louder tap as a larger drop fell from a tree.

He shifted his body across the seat under hers. He kept kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him. This was crazy; they had had sex less than half an hour ago. But she wanted him again.

She dragged her mouth away from his and nibbled along his jaw. "I missed you," she breathed into his ear.

"Missed you too," he said, shifting his body under hers again and edging her towards the door.

"It's raining."

"Yeah."

"You meant it?"

"Yeah." His hands were under her skirt again. "Why did you put the panties back on?" he asked in exasperation.

"Well I didn't think you were serious," she blustered. "I thought you were just teasing me."

He rolled his eyes. "Lose the bra, keep the t-shirt," he instructed.

She looked confused.

"Wet t-shirt," he explained. "I want to see your nipples stuck to it. Sometimes wet clothing is way more sensual than none at all."

She shivered at the way he had said that, low and sexy. "O-okay." She did that girl thing, where you peel your bra straps down your arms without taking your shirt off. He watched her. She dropped the bra on the floor. She shucked off her shoes as well.

"And the panties."

"Can I leave the skirt on?" She was a little nervous about being completely naked in the rain. Just in case.

"Sure."

She slid her panties off and dropped them on the floor with her bra. Paul scooped her up and opened the truck door.

It was that kind of rain that seemed light, but it beaded on your eyelashes and got you saturated in minutes. He walked around to the front of the truck and sat her on the bonnet. Luckily, unlike the earlier model Chevrolets, this one had a flat bonnet with a flanged 'v' down the centre. [movie-verse 1968 model]. She was actually at the perfect height for him. She shuffled forward and hugged him. Her face was a little above his. She liked that.

The rain on him seemed to have no effect. She shivered a little and held him closer.

He kissed her. And then he took a step back and studied her t-shirt.

"Lie down a touch for me."

She lay back, supporting herself on her elbows. The bonnet creaked a little. "Ugh, it's hard…"

He slid her towards him. He gave her a leer as he hitched her skirt up her thighs. She laughed a little and tried to help him. She giggled hysterically when it proved almost impossible to slide a wet skirt up her legs while she sat on a tarnished hood and in the end she had to stand up on the front bumper. He hoisted her skirt up to her waist with a triumphant noise and pressed his face in against her.

She sat back down on the hood and feeling particularly provocative, she held her legs apart for him.

"That's my girl," he told her.

He slid one of her legs over his shoulder, slipped his hands underneath her and held her on the hips just above the outside of her thighs. He paused for a second as he looked at her; laid open and ready for him. She brushed her fingers through his hair and he lowered his face to her. He kissed her there. She loved the way he did that.

She arched her back and pushed herself onto his face. He rubbed her clitoris with something hard; it must have been his nose, both hands were still clamped on her thighs. She shuddered. She was still so wound up from their earlier session.

"Ungh," she groaned. "So good."

He licked at her, with broad hard strokes; watching up her body as her back arched and she pushed her breasts up into the rain. She came as he lapped at her and he lifted his head a little. She pulled her leg off his shoulder and braced it against the bumper.

She decided she wanted to watch him so she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She reached down and ran her hand through his hair. His eyes closed and he made an odd rumbling sound; almost like a purr. She shifted forward a little, opening herself out again.

"More?" he asked.

"Please," she begged.

He grinned at her. He stood up a little and leant up for a kiss. She kissed him. He tasted different; she supposed it was herself on his lips. Just the thought of that made her shiver.

He dropped his face down and sucked one of her peaked nipples into his mouth through her shirt. The contrast between the chill of the wet t-shirt and the heat of his mouth made her gasp. He slid his other hand up inside her shirt and closed his fingers around her cold breast. Everywhere he touched her, she was on fire. And that weird connection between her nipples and places lower down tightened.

He crouched down again and buried his face in her. She slid forward until she was sitting right on the edge of the hood. She knew he wouldn't let her fall. The suspension on the truck creaked ominously and it rocked a little. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pushed herself onto him.

His hot mouth closed over her sensitive clitoris and he sucked gently. She let out a babbling moan; a stream of meaningless words tumbling over each other. She shuddered and twitched and then gave a jerky, whole body movement that let him know she was done.

She was now well and truly saturated from the rain. His eager cock was peeking out the top of his shorts. He tucked the waist band under his balls; exposing himself. She wanted to touch him; he just looked amazing. She reached a hand down and gave him a hard stroke along the darkened length.

"Ohhh," he groaned as he watched her do it.

"So hot…" she muttered.

"Come 'ere."

"Yes," she said. She half jumped him; he caught her easily and holding her steady he slid her onto his eager cock. She held onto his shoulders, gripped him hard with her internal muscles and wrapped her legs around him.

He took a step back away from the truck, holding her easily. She loved the way he could fuck her standing up, so she thought she ought to tell him.

"I love the way you do this," she told him. "Fuck me standing up. You're so strong."

"You're not heavy."

"You don't want to fuck me on the truck?"

"I'm not sure the parking brake will hold …and listen to you."

"What?"

"Two fucks in two sentences."

She giggled. "I'm a bad girl," she said into his ear as she ground herself on him.

"Yes, you _are_," he agreed with a grin.

She clasped her hands behind his neck and gazed into his eyes. He started to bounce on his legs; lifting her and sliding her along his cock with each movement. His hands held her under her thighs.

"My bad girl," he whispered to her as he bounced her.

Her nipples almost hurt where they pressed against her saturated shirt. "Oh yes," she answered him. The chill from the rain against her skin contrasted with how hot she felt where he penetrated her. Her thighs hurt where he had held her so firmly earlier, but she wasn't going to tell him. She had scratched him before, so it seemed fair that she should bear the bruises too.

His hands shifted his hands around to her ass and he pulled her extra firmly onto him. She ground herself on him; she arched and tilted her face up to the rain.

"You look … wild," he told her as he increased his pace. "Natural… mine…" The last word seemed to set him off. He made a couple of quick movements and then he held her firmly in place; buried to the hilt inside her. She could feel his cock twitch inside her. "Mine," he repeated as he filled her with his heated ejaculate. "Mine." The last one was a whisper.

"Yes." She pulled his hair and dragged his face to hers to kiss.

"Ow," he whined. "You pulled my hair… again."

"Sorry," she looked apologetic.

He sat her back on the hood. He looked at her. His eyes narrowed. He grabbed a handful of her wet hair and wound it around his hand pulling her head to the side and exposing her neck. She gasped. He looked feral; the condensation was steaming off him. He stared at her neck.

"Paul?" she was tentative.

"You **are** mine," he stated.

"Yes," she breathed. "But if Charlie sees me with a bite on my neck, he'll shoot you."

"So you want it?" he checked. His eyes flicked to hers and then back to her exposed neck.

Did she? She had made her choice; she had decided that on Tuesday staring at herself in the mirror at school. He **was** what she wanted. He and his wolf. "Yes," she told him. "Just give me some time… I need some more information about it."

"Okay," he agreed. "Time…" He took a deep breath. "I can do that…"

88888888

She snuck in the front door of the house absolutely saturated and dripping water everywhere. She was carrying her shoes.

Charlie gave her a look from his armchair. His eyes travelled from her face down to her shoeless feet.

"Got caught in the rain…" she blustered.

"Uh-huh," said Charlie and then he stood, strode to the front door and flung it open. "Paul!" he bellowed without walking outside.

"Sherriff?" a small shouted response. It sounded cautious.

"She gets pneumonia I'm coming after you with the shotgun. You hear me?"

"Yes sir."

Bella looked at her father in open mouthed astonishment.

"What the…?" she started to say.

He held his hand up and cut her off. "I don't want to hear it," he announced. "Get in a hot shower right now, young lady."

"Yes, Dad." She scuttled for the stairs.

She could hear him grumbling to himself as she went.

"Caught in the rain, my ass…"

She hurried upstairs to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror to try to see what Charlie had seen. It wasn't hard. Her lips were swollen, her bra was missing and her panties were in her pocket. Charlie was not **un**observant. She chuckled at the thought that maybe Charlie had been young once too.

FF_2154210_ - 31/07/2011 10:29:00 PM


	37. Groceries

**37. Groceries**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>She was drying her hair after her shower, when her phone vibrated.<p>

It was Paul.

"_Did you tell him?"_

"No… he guessed."

"_Scary fucker."_

"Can be," she admitted. He was her father, she was so lucky to have him in her life.

"_Saturday… Sam's party. I forgot to remind you."_

"Is it still going to happen after… you know…? Jared?

"_More reason now. We won."_

That made sense. "Okay. I'll ask Charlie… or you could…"

"_Uh huh." _He didn't sound convinced.

"He likes stuff like that."

"_Like what?"_

"Formalities… you know… asking his permission."

He sighed._ "All right. I'll talk to him."_

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"_What are you doing after school?"_

"I have to do some grocery shopping."

"_Okay…I'll come after that… about fiveish?"_

There was a silence.

"_Can you stay the weekend?"_

"Will there be alcohol at the party?"

"_Probably."_

"Be honest if Charlie asks. Oh hey, will Leah be there?"

He made a noise of uncertainty. _"I doubt it. Things are still… tricky between her and Sam."_

"Oh… okay. Does she have a cell?"

"_You want the number?"_

"Yeah… I'll give her a call."

"_Be careful… she bites…"_ he chuckled.

"Pfft…I'm not scared of bites…"

"_Really? Could have fooled me."_

Laughing mightily, he hung up.

She rang Leah; it wasn't too late.

"Leah? It's Bella."

"_Swan. What do you want?"_

"Oh… I just thought you might like to spend some time together on the weekend." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"_Uh-huh"_

"Schoolwork… do you need any help?" she was clutching at straws.

She laughed. _"Hardly… graduated last year… with a scholarship…"_ she stopped suddenly.

Stupid. She should have remembered that Leah was older. Bella guessed she didn't take it up for some reason… Sam? And now she couldn't leave the area because of her pack duties. "Sometimes the pack sucks… oh… did I say that out loud?"

"_Yeah you did… and it does…"_

A pause.

"_So what are you gonna cook?"_

"Chocolate cake… easiest ever… have you got a Bundt tin? Those funny shaped ones with a hole in the centre?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Cool; bring it."

"_What's your **weakest** subject?" _Leah asked.

"Chemistry…"

"_Cool; bring it."_

This just might work.

Another pause. This one sounded more comfortable somehow.

"_Seth says he's coming too… to Paul's right?" _She sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah to Paul's… and he's welcome. Oh… not that I can really invite people to Paul's house…"

"_Sure you can… you've got rights…"_

She supposed she did, if she was going to let him mark her; that was like wolf bonding… permanent bonding… "I do?" she checked.

"_In Paul's mind… and believe me I know Paul's mind…"_

Now that was a revelation in a way; she knew the wolf thought of her as a mate and obviously Paul did too. "Cool… OK. I'm looking forward to it."

"_Yeah… I made a pie. Mom was really impressed."_

"So chocolate cake could be good?"

"_Yeah."_

Leah almost sounded like a normal girl. Bella was pleased she had thought to call her.

* * *

><p>Paul rang Charlie the next day. Charlie was impressed when he told him unprompted, that there would be alcohol at the party so he gave his permission for Bella to attend. Not that she needed it, but it was given.<p>

She went to school in a great mood and seemed to have a good day as a result.

* * *

><p>She was shopping at the supermarket when she checked her list and went back to grab a jar of peanut butter. She left the cart where it was rather than wrestle it all the way back to that aisle. She was walking back towards it when she heard two girls giggling.<p>

"You ask him," one whispered.

"No you," the other hissed.

She looked up to see Paul leaning on her cart, his ass stuck out and his forearms resting on the edge of the cart. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a plain white wife beater. His arms looked muscled and amazing. He was reading a box of cereal. She stopped to watch him.

He pulled up the singlet a little and scratched his stomach; negligently exposing his abs to the world. The girls damn near fainted. He didn't seem to notice them; maybe this happened to him a lot.

She took another step towards him and he looked up and saw her. He looked right through the two girls who were obviously hanging, waiting to decide who would be brave enough to give him her phone number.

He got that look on his face. Both girls turned around to see who on earth he was looking at. Thank God they were looking at her and they missed seeing him stand, and adjust himself in the front of his jeans. Weeks ago, she would have blushed, or apologised to the girls, but now, she just walked right past them.

That look was for her. And that manual adjustment was for her too.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "How did you know this was my cart?"

He tapped his nose. They stood close together but not touching. He moved an infinitesimal distance closer to her and she made a small noise. He looked down at her and he took a deep breath, his eyes closed and he made a sighing noise. He reached out a hand and wound one lock of her hair around his finger.

"I've got you now," he said in a low voice.

"Trapped," she agreed.

They just stood there. She was amazed they hadn't set off the fire alarms. She could feel the heat coming off him. "You're making my ice cream melt," she whispered.

He smirked. "I can do more than that," he promised her.

"But I like ice cream," she whined a little.

"So… what are you offering?"

She shuffled her feet a little. He was making her cream her panties just standing here. "I need to shop, get it home and put the ice cream in the freezer."

"Uh-huh."

He looked at her shopping bags hanging from the handle of the cart. "You've got one of those chiller bags," he noted. "That should keep it cold in the car."

"Not for long."

"Don't need long."

"The car," she checked.

"Yeah," he breathed at her. "You up for it?"

"The question is… are you up for it?" she teased.

He smirked and pulled on that lock of hair. He tugged her that tiny bit closer. "I'm already up," he whispered to her.

Jesus. She licked her lips. He noticed.

She had everything on her list now, so Paul pushed the cart to the cashier for her. He looked positively domesticated. He threw a couple of things in, on the way; things he obviously wanted. She raised her eyebrows at the packet of popsicles.

"Am I feeding you, too?" she asked mischievously.

"I'll earn it," he promised her.

"How?" she asked. He made her so forward; so confident.

He grinned at her. "Ladies choice," he offered.

"Oh my," she said. She had to touch him. She stroked her hand down his arm. "Hmmm… I'm thinking…"

"You do that… gets you all ready for me."

They had reached the head of the queue by then. The cashier gave them both a look. Paul's heated glances were getting more …well… heated. She felt a rush of moisture between her legs as she realised there was no way he was going to wait until they got home.

He packed the groceries in a hurry. And hefted them all back in the cart, pressing himself in behind her while she paid. He pushed against her and she bit her lip as she felt his erection already making itself comfortable against her.

"Glad to see you are so worried about the ice cream," she said to him. He looked blank for a second and then he grinned at her.

"Yeah… the ice cream." Just the way he said that ought to be outlawed.

"Have fun," suggested the cashier. Bella blushed. Paul manhandled her and the cart out of the supermarket. He hoisted her keys out of her bag.

"I'm driving," he stated.

He piled all the groceries on the floor in the front of the truck. She thought it would have been easier to throw them in the back, but she guessed they would end up all over the flatbed, the way he drove. He hoisted her into her own truck. She almost laughed at his need for speed as he dashed around to the driver side.

She watched him as he drove. He glanced at her. "Thought about what you wanted… ladies choice?" he reminded her.

She smiled. "You know what I like." She tried to sound seductive.

He poked out that extraordinary tongue and flicked it at her. Then raised his eyebrows.

"Yes please…" she said. Of course he knew what she liked.

He laughed and swung the truck off onto a road. She looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere we won't be interrupted and where your father won't arrest me."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to go home?"

He smirked at her. "And where's the fun in that?"

"I suppose…" she agreed.

He stopped on a fire trail; there was a small area where you could turn a vehicle. He had dashed back around to her side of the truck. He pulled the door open and it made its usual creak sound. He stood in the doorway.

She blinked at him.

"Come here," he said in that low growly voice she loved.

She slid over a little and let her legs swing over the edge of the seat. She stood squeezing herself up the front of his body. She grabbed a handful of his wife beater to pull herself up. He didn't move back to give her more room. She grabbed a hold of the door and climbed up the door sill of truck a little so she could kiss him without pulling him down to her height.

He made a pleased noise at her ingenuity. He kissed her hard. It was all lips and tongue and a bit of teeth. His hands reached down and he started undoing her jeans. They were quite fitted. He shoved his hands down inside them and worked them off her hips while still kissing her.

He made a groan of frustration when they got stuck.

"I knew you were in a hurry," she chided him.

He pushed her back onto the seat with her legs hanging out the door. He pulled her shoes off and tossed them inside the cab. Then he grabbed her jeans and yanked them off her, tossing them after the shoes.

She moaned. His urgency was getting to her. He sniffed. And then he smiled… that long slow smile.

He leant over her where she lay on the seat and kissed her again. There was a lot of tongue in that kiss. He stood back up and her panties went that time. He held them to his face and sniffed. She thought she might never forget that image. She shivered.

He slid his finger down the front of her body, circled her navel and then continued lower. She sucked in her stomach as he went. She could feel his hot fingers branding her.

Those long, clever fingers dipped into her pussy. Without warning he sank two of them in to her to knuckle depth. She squeaked at the suddenness of the intrusion.

"You're so wet… but so tight today," he told her as he worked those fingers into her. His knuckles pressing against her, he worked them into her again. She actually shifted up the seat away from him a little; he was pushing at her so hard.

"Uh-uh," he chided. He lifted her leg and stuck her foot against the door post. Pulling her back where he wanted her.

He inhaled deeply again. "I love doing this to you…" he stated intensely.

"Me too," she managed.

He grinned at her. And then he lowered his face to her and licked. "Oh… oh," she said. She was burning up. He was so hot. He worked that long, flexible tongue into her. "Oh yes…" she moaned. She clutched at his head with one hand. Grinding herself onto his face. "So hot…" she told him. That might have been a mistake.

He pulled back and gave her a breather. "Okay then…" he said.

She was almost mindless. She could barely keep her eyes open. She heard him rifle around in the groceries.

"What are you…" she started to ask. But then she saw what he had in his hand. He had unwrapped one of the popsicles. She tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed her and held her down with one arm across her hips. "No… you are not coming near me with…" and then she screamed. Her back arched, trying to get it away.

The contrast was too much. He had laid the icy treat right across her clitoris.

"Too much?" he asked solicitously.

"Yes," she begged. "Too cold… not again."

"Okay," he agreed. "What about here?"

She moaned.

He took to following the Popsicle with his heated mouth; licking it from her as it melted. She arched, she writhed, she moaned and eventually she came so hard she blacked out for a second.

When she managed to open her eyes he was hovering over her looking a little worried. "Izzy?"

She grabbed him. "Fuck me," she demanded. "Now."

He threw the remains of the Popsicle over his shoulder out of the truck.

She watched him as he pulled at his button fly jeans with a hand on each side. He was commando underneath as always. All of him spilled out; hard and eager and ready. She scooted towards him now. He lifted her under the thighs a little, holding his cock down, positioning her correctly and then he sank into her; right to the hilt. His heat contrasted with the cold and she shuddered.

"Christ," he swore. He grabbed her hard and pulled her backwards, half out the door of the truck. He stood in the door opening now and he rammed her onto him. Her back sliding back and forth on the seat. She could smell them, the tangy popsicle and the scent of the forest overlaying it all. He slipped his arms under her legs, supporting them and he continued to pull her onto him.

She could hear them slapping together, his grunts and her own pants. His rhythm faltered and she knew he was close. She tried to lock her legs around him as he made a hard push into her. He lifted a hand and slid it between them and with unerring accuracy pressed his thumb onto her swollen clitoris. She screamed as she came, raking her arms down his back as he arched into her. Her legs locked onto him and then they both collapsed onto the car seat.

"Oh my God, Paul," she groaned. "That was almost too much… just … intense."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She giggled a little. "What flavour was I?" she asked.

"Watermelon. I love watermelons," he added. "Especially when the juice runs down your chin." He rubbed his chin into her shoulder and she squirmed and squealed for him.

"We need a shower when we get home."

"Wanna make it a bath?"

"Will we both fit?"

"I'll find somewhere to put you," he promised her.

She pushed at him. "Come on… off…" When she tried to sit up, she stuck to the seat. "Eww… and you can clean my car seats."

"Fine…" He gave her a rascally look. "Chocolate next time?" he asked.

FF_2154210_ - 31/07/2011 10:32:00 PM


	38. Bath time

**38. Bath time**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: this story will top out at 44 chapters for those who asked, and those who didn't…<strong>_

They got back to her house and unpacked the groceries. She shivered as she put the rest of the popsicles in the freezer. She put all the ingredients for the chocolate cake in one bag; ready to take to his place. She threw in her Bundt tin too, just in case they made more than one cake. She had some freezer meals for Charlie; at least they were healthy choice dinners and were better than pizza.

"You want to shower here?" she asked Paul.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Happy memories…no… I want you in my house; as soon as possible."

She smiled at him. "Okay." She squirmed. "I'm kind of sticky…"

He leered. "I know."

She glanced at the groceries. She was so fixated on feeding Charlie; she hadn't thought to get food for them. "What are you going to feed me?"

He looked offended. "I've got food."

He always did feed her; she had to give him that. She wrote out a note for Charlie telling him his dinners and favourite ice cream was in the freezer. She didn't tell him it was partially melted. Or why. She said she'd see him Sunday night and she would have her cell and charger if he needed to call her for any reason.

"Can you wipe down the truck seats while I pack some school books? I do have to do some study and Leah said she'd help with chemistry."

"She did? Wow." He hugged her. "You have the magic touch with that woman."

"Don't be silly. I just try, and I suppose I **am** a woman…" she conceded. "She likes you, too." She passed him some spray cleaner and a roll of paper towels and shooed him out of the kitchen. She went to pack.

She locked up the house and threw everything in the truck.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

"Sure if you tell me what happened with Sam and Leah; I need to know which toes to avoid treading on, you know."

"All right."

He had driven for a while when she poked him in the thigh. "Come on…" she chided.

"Imprinting…"

"Yes," she prompted. "You told me that part."

"It gets worse… Sam and Leah were almost engaged… he phased and disappeared for three weeks… when he came back the council wouldn't let him tell Leah anything about it… she was not his imprint… blah blah… so he lied to her… and she's not stupid…" he took a deep breath. "That was the first problem; the lying. But then her cousin and best friend came to visit from the Makah rez… Emily."

"Oh no… You said they were almost engaged but she was Leah's friend? And family too?"

"Yeah… not so much anymore…" He glanced at her. "Sam keeps those memories under a pretty tight lid, but I suspect he and Emily were fighting over Leah when he phased and tore half her face off…"

"They are all wounded… not just Leah…"

"Maybe… Sam still loves Leah but she doesn't understand imprinting… I guess nobody can until you experience it. The rest of the pack can get a kind of look into their heads… its all sunshine and fucking lollipops." He shuddered. "I dunno… maybe if you could love someone first…"

"Why wasn't Leah his imprint? I mean she's a wolf and everything."

"No idea… and Sam loved her. And his wolf likes her too. I mean when he is phased, he tries, but he can't order her to do stuff, you know… not like he can the rest of us. There's this layer underneath…it's like the wolf wants to protect her. She's our only female I suppose."

"So if both Sam and his wolf preferred her … the imprint overrode that?"

"Maybe the tribal gods hold all the trump cards? Powerful stuff… but … you've got no choice… that's what I don't like. We have enough shit to put up with, without losing the right to choose our own mate."

She patted him on the leg; it seemed inadequate somehow. Suddenly she got why he was telling her this now.

"The party…"

"Huh?"

"There will be lots of strangers… at the party."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Dear God. What would she do if he imprinted at the party? If he ran into some nice Makah girl in the queue for the salads. If she was going to let him mark her; it should be soon. **She could lose him altogether.** She blinked quickly at the thought. If it even overrode that?

"Hey, hey." He reached a hand out to her. She took it and squeezed. He felt so strong and so warm.

She took in a deep breath. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want his choices to be taken away from him. She played with his fingers, looking down at his russet skinned hand.

"Does marking… you know biting… does that override an imprint?"

He studied her, and then glanced back to the road. "I don't know. Nobody does. This is all new to us."

"Thank you for being honest. Imprinting is not common… is it?"

"Again, nobody knows. So far it's just been Sam and Jared."

"Leah said Jake would have imprinted on me if he could have forced it."

"She's right about that."

"How does it affect the women? The imprintees? Is that what you call them?"

"We just call them imprints." He frowned as if he was thinking about it. "I don't know… but I guess this guy who adores you and sees you as the centre of his world, would be hard to deny… the current wisdom is that the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs."

"So… that would mean Emily needed Sam; like _that_…she could have told him to be Leah's husband."

"Shit! I never thought of that!" he glanced at her. "You're smart, you know. Whatever… Sam never tried to fight it. Maybe she did? Maybe that was what the fight was about?"

"So I could just tell Jake to be my friend, if he imprinted on me."

"Not sure Jake would be happy with that."

There was silence for a while; each lost in their own thoughts.

"Not me! Ain't gonna happen," Paul stated vehemently. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

She believed him. He would kill himself fighting it, she suspected.

"Poor Leah… Now she _can't_ leave. Becoming a wolf cost her everything; her freedom, her choices, her man, and her future, she gave up that scholarship…"

"And her father," put in Paul. "He had a heart attack when she phased in the living room. She tore the couch apart evidently. Then Seth …" He paused. "She hates that too… that Seth got dragged into it as well."

"She won't be going to the party will she?"

"Nope."

They were at his house by then and it was starting to get dark.

"Oh thank god. I sooo need a bath."

He leered at her. "My watermelon girl," he said.

"Yeah… that was pretty intense…"

He frowned. "I didn't hurt you?" he checked.

"No. No more than I did you? How are the scratches?"

He actually looked pleased. "Healing."

"How big is your bath?"

"We'll fit."

"Excellent."

She unpacked her bag. He had cleared a drawer for her. He probably just threw it on the floor somewhere, but a drawer seemed like a significant step to her. Leah had said she had rights in Paul's house according to Paul, and it seemed like she did. She stood there for a minute just staring at it and thinking, before she packed her stuff in it.

He was cooking dinner. He said it was a one pot thing and would wait in the oven until they were ready to eat.

She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower to rinse off the remains of the Popsicle. Then she ran the bath. It was pretty big, but so was Paul. He seemed sure they would fit. He crowded in behind her in the doorway.

"Not too much water… it'll overflow."

"I get cold if I am out of the water," she grizzled.

"Not with me in the bath, baby."

"Huh." Her own personal bath heater.

He stripped off and climbed in; holding his arms up to her. She climbed in on top of him. He manoeuvred her around so that she lay with her back on his chest. She lay right along the top of his body.

She giggled. "I'm not even in the water."

"All right swap… but no complaining if I drown you."

"Well I won't be able to complain… I'll be drowning…"

He chuckled.

She sank under the water with a pleased sound. He dropped himself onto her with a small splash. He had his legs folded up at the knees and his head lay on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I like this way," she commented. She played with his hair and kept touching him. His eyes closed and he looked supremely comfortable, even folded up as he was.

"You're thinking," he mumbled.

"I am." Pause. "You gave me a drawer."

"Yeah. A whole drawer." He was sarcastic. Pause. "Is this a girl thing?"

"I guess it must be. It seemed like a big step to me."

"It's a_ drawer_."

"Well…" she blustered.

"Jeez woman… put my shit back in it if you want."

"So you didn't want me to move in?" she asked.

"What? How did we get _there_ from a drawer?"

He lifted his head and frowned at her.

She was looking nervous.

"Women…" he shook his head. He looked at her seriously. "You can have everything… if you want it," he suggested. He kissed her between her breasts, and then shifted up to nibble at the side of her neck; a not so subtle reminder of what he wanted.

She squirmed under him. "But… you're only…"

He interrupted. "Don't you give me the age argument! I know what I want."

"Oh," she said. She smiled at him and hugged him back to her chest. "You're not going to change your mind?" she asked tentatively.

"Doubt it." He tried to shrug but couldn't. "Who knows with this shit?"

She thought about it. Most people had no guarantees in their relationships. Each time you went into one with your heart held out; it could be hugged and nurtured or stomped on and broken into little pieces. That was the risk you took.

But she was pretty sure he loved her.

Paul lifted himself off her when the water got too cold and padded off to serve dinner. She dried herself off and put on one of his t-shirts. It was like a dress on her.

His casserole was delicious and he ate all the leftovers. Then they watched TV for a little while and then they just curled up in his bed together. He spooned her from behind, as well as he could with his height. His bicep was her pillow. They both fell asleep very quickly.

FF_2154210_ - 2/08/2011 02:56:00 PM


	39. Was that a dream?

**39. Was that a dream?**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>She thought she was dreaming… it was dark, and heated hands stroked her from her knees to her shoulders. A gentle repetitive movement that made her body react before her mind had even woken up or her eyes had opened. It had to be Paul although she honestly could not have said otherwise. It felt like him and it smelt like him. His lips followed; kissing and nibbling at the skin of her back and shoulders. She wriggled back and pressed herself against him. He was still tucked in behind her and he lifted her thigh and placed himself between her legs.<p>

He made a couple of gentle, rocking motions and then he just slid, so easily, straight into her. She welcomed him with a noise that sounded breathy and pleased. His hands pushed at her back and she shifted across the bed so that she was almost perpendicular to him. She wanted him to be closer to her so she lifted her leg and hooked it behind his thigh and tried to pull herself onto him. He lifted her a little with each push. She clung to the edge of the mattress and tried to stay in place. His hands kneaded at her back.

It didn't feel real, in the dark with the heat and the gradual waking. It felt like a dream. She wanted it to be real. She wanted to see him; she wanted to see him entering her.

"The light," she gasped.

"What?"

"I want to see…" She almost moaned the last word. He chuckled but obediently stretched back and flicked on the bedside lamp. The light flooded her eyes and she blinked quickly. She had forgotten about his light sensitivity. She risked a glance at him. He had his eyes screwed shut. His face looked pained.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"S'okay… just give me a minute." He made another small movement into her; he didn't need to see to do that.

She looked at his long legs and his feet. The sheet was long gone; he had probably thrown it off them before he started. She looked down to where they were literally joined at the hip. She lifted her own leg up and looked under her knee and she could see where he penetrated her. She shivered.

He made a pleased noise. "Aah so you like that." It wasn't a question. He helpfully bent his knee up so that she could see more of him.

"Oh God…" she moaned. Just the sight of him as he entered her excited her immeasurably. He propped himself up on an elbow so that he could see as well.

"Damn… Izzy…" He made another rocking movement. "I'm not gonna last watching that… that's… just beautiful… watching me… disappear… into you…" He kept up the sliding exit and re-entry for a few more strokes. Then he pulled out of her. She tried not to groan in disappointment.

He put an arm around her and hauled her backwards with a growled, "Come 'ere."

He lay, flat on his back with her back against his chest. "There you go," he stated.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing, so she asked him. "What do I do?"

"Climb on."

"Backwards?"

"Yeah… it'll work. And you can either lie right back or shift forwards… do whatever you want. You set the pace. You know I am going to enjoy it. I've got a fabulous view of your back and your ass." He stroked his hand down her back as he said it.

She thought he probably knew what he was talking about. He held his cock steady and she slid him back home. They both made a noise as she did so. She sat, straddling him and facing his feet. She found that if she tucked her feet up under herself, she could lift and lower herself onto him using her thigh muscles. That wasn't so good because sometimes he fell out and she had to reposition. If she leant forwards and hung onto his knees, his cock stroked down the front of her and hit her g spot. He bent his knees up and she hung onto them; stroking along his legs with her hands as she rocked herself at her own pace.

He let his knees drop apart a little and she looked down, still leaning on his upraised knees. She could see everything from that angle. She watched in fascination as his darker cock sank into her. He had reduced the pace to extremely slow and otherworldly. It was mesmeric.

If she leant back, his cock stroked other places inside her. She lifted herself and pulled her feet out from underneath her body; shifting them towards his feet. She leant right back, supporting herself on her arms. When she did, he made a pleased purring noise. It took her a minute to get why. Then she realised that her hair covered his face. He always buried his nose in her hair and now it tangled and covered over his face. Clearly he loved that.

After a lot of experimentation on her part, that they both greatly enjoyed, her legs got tired and she ended up flat on her back on top of him. He lifted into her from below. She couldn't move very well but he could reach everything. He put his whole hand on top of her mound and used that to hold her in place and pull her onto him. As a bonus his fingers slid into and stroked her in all the right places with each movement of his hips below her.

She managed to bend an arm back and hang onto his head; running her fingers through his hair. She could feel him orgasm below her but she couldn't see him. She decided this was good, but she preferred to watch his face as he finished. Maybe it was some primal thing; that she needed to see him climax, but it worked for her.

He made her go to the bathroom and by the time she got back he had found the top sheet and was holding it up for her to slide under. He flicked the lamp off and darkness blanketed the room again. She snuggled up to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning they were eating breakfast.

"Did we have sex last night?" she asked him. "In the middle of the night?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yeah…" Tentative. "Why?"

"I thought I was dreaming. It all seemed so unreal, that I am not entirely sure if it was real, or if it was a dream."

"Jeez Izzy… you must have powerful dreams if you thought you were still asleep for that one."

"Well I used to… dream; you know?" She paused. "Do I still talk in my sleep?"

"Rarely." He frowned as if he had just realised something. "No, that's not true… You're just doing it less now, than you used to. You used to babble in your sleep."

"Babble? About what?"

"Forest, wolves… that it was too green… weird stuff. None of it ever seemed to make sense." He grinned at her. "That first time we slept together, you were talking about a wolf and I asked you what colour it was. You said it was black but then you complained that it was too big and then you got all upset about getting lost in the forest."

"I did?" she looked at him perceptively.

"Sam's wolf is black, you know. I reckon you were having a nightmare about the time you were lost and he found you."

"Is that why you decided to stay with me?"

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I suppose it was. You only calmed down when I got back into bed."

"So you **were** leaving?"

"I got up to use the bathroom… but I was probably going to duck out…" he admitted honestly.

"But I calmed down when you stayed," she repeated.

He frowned as he thought about it. "Yes, you did."

"You were there too," she said abruptly.

He knew what she meant; the night she had become lost chasing Fuckward into the forest. "Yeah, with Jared and Sam. The three of us was the whole pack at that stage. Harry and Billy called us in to help find you. And we did." He shrugged.

"But you saw me?" she pressed.

He tried to remember. "Not really… I never looked into your eyes. Sam found you with your face in a puddle. He thought you were trying to drown yourself or you had hypothermia or something. He carried you back. I saw that in his memories for months afterwards. Then he passed you to Charlie, who took you inside and put you on the couch with a pile of blankets until the doctor got to you."

"Dr Gerandy," she remembered. "I saw you. You three were standing together with Sam in the middle. I remember that."

"Whassup Izzy? Is this about imprinting?"

She just twisted her hands together. "I dunno… I'm just thinking…"

"I told you to give that shit up," he joked. But he looked concerned. "You think I affect you. Somehow?"

"Well you do…" she pointed out. "And not just the obvious things, like the sex… I don't have nightmares any more. Especially when I sleep with you."

"That could just be you; healing yourself. Time… you know." He paused. "It's been a while now. It's April first today and Sam found you in September."

"The sixteenth…" As if she could ever forget that date.

"It's just time… chickie," he cajoled. "…don't stress yourself; you'll start talking in your sleep again."

He might be right. Whatever. She needed to snap herself out of this funk about imprinting or she _would_ be having nightmares again. "Maybe you just sleep through my talking and don't listen to me…" she suggested mischievously.

"Maybe I'm worn out," he retorted.

She laughed and got up to pour some more coffee. He frowned again as he watched her walk across the kitchen.

FF_2154210_ - 4/08/2011 04:59:00 AM


	40. Chocolate cake

40. Chocolate cake

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

"Okay Leah. Chocolate cake," she announced.

Leah looked sceptical.

"It's easy. Honestly," continued Bella. "You don't even have to do any of that creaming."

"Creaming?" Leah asked archly.

"Where you beat the butter and sugar together until they are the right colour… you know." She waved ineffectually at Leah who clearly didn't know. She fluttered around the kitchen. "Scales… does he own scales?"

Leah silently pointed at a cupboard.

"Ah. And a saucepan?"

Another point.

"Okay," Bella narrated. "So you measure out the margarine, cocoa and water and that goes on the stove to melt." She made Leah do it.

Then you just pour that into your dry ingredients, add eggs, milk and vanilla; mix it all together and bake it. Oh, the oven…" she hastened to turn it on to preheat.

Leah worked away.

She gave Bella a glance occasionally.

"What?" Bella asked, taking a leaf out of Paul's book. Better to just ask sometimes.

"You sniffed his sheets?"

Bella blinked. Seth. He must have shared that memory with the pack. Accidentally or not; it was done. She blushed. "I…" she had nothing except the truth.

She looked at Leah seriously. "I kind of… need to… I needed a hit… a Paul sniff…" Eek that sounded awful; she sounded like some sick kind of addict.

"Uh-huh."

"He smells good…" she blustered. Really not helping.

"Only to you," snarked Leah.

"Oh puleez…" she rolled her eyes. "Clearly he smells good to lots of women… given his…" she waved a hand. "…history," she finished lamely.

Leah snorted.

Bella thought a change of subject might be in order. "So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You found anyone who smells good?"

Leah laughed out loud.

Bella nudged her with her shoulder. "Come on… you can tell me… I can't even blab your secrets to the pack and I promise not to tell Paul…"

"No way, Swan." Leah looked almost uncomfortable.

"Aha… so there is someone," Bella crowed. But she left it alone; she had managed to change the subject.

Leah discovered the best thing about making cakes was getting to lick the beater and the bowl. Their joint efforts were in the oven and they sat down for a cup of coffee.

"How's Jake doing?" she asked.

"You still haven't spoken to him?"

"Oh it's not **me**… I mean I have rung him and left messages and sent texts and he's just not…" she shrugged. "I get that he doesn't like Paul or that he thinks that he's not good enough for me or _whatever_… but he could talk **to me**… he doesn't have to talk to Paul if he doesn't want to."

"Well, he kind of does… with the pack 'n all," Leah tried to explain. "And Paul is pretty good at keeping a lid on his head but he slips occasionally…" Leah looked embarrassed for Bella.

"Oh." She blushed at the thought of some of the things they had done together. "Okay." Then she thought of something. "Jake's not still… a… you know? I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Leah snorted. "A virgin?" she guessed.

Bella just nodded. She wasn't entirely sure that this was any of her business, but then again, in a way, it was.

"Yeah I think he is… he was kind of waiting for you," Leah suggested evenly.

"Oh no… but I never…" Bella didn't know how to begin to describe her feelings about Jake. "I love Jake, but not like _that_!"

"We **know**…" Leah sounded like Bella and Jake's whole non-romance had been played out numerous times to the pack mind. "We know you never really encouraged him… he just doesn't see it like that. He's kind of young," she defended him.

"He and Paul are the same age," Bella stated.

"Yeah… but a world apart in experience…" Leah looked thoughtful again. "Neither of them have had an easy life though."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Speaking of… Paul hasn't lost his temper since that day he screamed at you and phased in front of you … did you know that?"

"No. No I didn't. What does it mean? Did he do it a lot before then? I remember Seth said he was always losing his clothes."

"When you bit him… Embry accused him of fucking a guy… and he didn't react. The old Paul would have torn Embry apart for even suggesting it. You have some affect on him, you know."

"We have some affect on each other," she admitted. "I'm just starting to put the pieces together." And she refused to say anymore on that subject.

Bella tried to change the subject again, "Are you coming to the party?" She was hoping there was someone there she knew, other than Paul.

"Nope. Seth will be there though."

"What if you…. I dunno… what if you miss meeting… your man? What if he was at the party and you were going to imprint?" She wasn't sure where the courage had come from to ask that. But she felt at some level that half of Leah's problems came from people NOT talking about stuff around her.

"So what? If it's really meant to be… he'll find me. Right?" she paused. "Besides, I don't think I am going to imprint. If it is all meant to be to breed better wolves… I am no help there." She sounded wounded.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I … don't know what to say." She reached out and gently put her hand over Leah's arm. Leah stiffened. "Sometimes it helps to talk about stuff…" she suggested. "Like lancing a boil… you know?"

Leah gave her a respectful look. "You've got some balls on you Swan. I'll give you that." She sighed. "You might be right…" She took a deep breath.

Bella was holding hers.

"Since I phased… I don't have a period anymore… I knew I couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't bad enough to be phasing and everything else I had to deal with… I had to be in menopause too?"

Bella ran through the menopause side effects in her head. She remembered her grandmother complaining about being irrationally irritable; mood swings and hot flushes. Jesus. Imagine having a hot flush when your body was already 108 degrees. No wonder Leah was in such a foul mood all the time. That can't have been easy to deal with.

Leah continued. She was scratching at Paul's table surface with one fingernail. "So I think I am … barren… I don't see how that would fit with the wolf god plans and I can't really ask a human gyno about it without explaining all the other stuff that I am forbidden to tell. It sucks."

"That it does. What about the medic here or your mum? She's got some medical training doesn't she?"

"It's a bit too specialised."

"Have you done any internet research? I have a computer … it's kind of old…"

"Research on what?"

"Wolf reproduction. I mean if wolves are dog ancestors then they have to be kind of similar. I'm sure Paul said something about it once. I don't think dogs have periods, or maybe that is just because most of them are de-sexed?" And then in a fit of something she could never adequately explain later; her mouth just seemed to be in overdrive, she said, "Maybe you could phase and I could take you to a vet?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"Ohmigod Leah … I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

Leah's head was down and her shoulders were shaking. Bella was terrified she had actually made Leah Clearwater cry, but then she realised that Leah was trying to stop herself from laughing. Bella snorted and then they both guffawed.

They were both howling with laughter and wiping tears from their cheeks when Seth came in the back door. He just looked at them and shook his head.

"I do NOT want to know," he stated. "But I can smell chocolate cake…"

"The cakes…" Bella jumped up to check on them. They were ready and had risen beautifully. Paul's oven was pretty even. "Look what Leah made," she crowed to Seth as she pulled them out of the oven.

"Cool, have we got the recipe?" Seth asked.

Leah gave Bella another look and shook her head. "Got balls…" she repeated. "Maybe that's what you get from him?" she asked rhetorically.

"And lots of sex," Bella added and then she smacked her own hand across her mouth, she was so appalled that she had said that. "Oh my god! What is wrong with me today?"

Seth laughed. "Why what else did you say?"

"She suggested I should go to a vet, or look up wolf reproduction on the internet," Leah stated.

Clearly no secrets between these siblings, Bella thought.

"That's a great idea!" Seth crowed.

"What? The vet?"

"No… the internet. There's a PC in the tribal centre. We could go do it now. Come on…," Seth danced around Leah like the puppy he was. "Oh come on… Leah…" he whined.

"The cakes…" she blustered.

"Too hot to cut right now… we'll be back. Half an hour? Okay Bella?"

"Sure, sure," she agreed. "I have some study to do."

"And then we'll do chemistry," Leah reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Do we have to? I hate organic chemistry."

"Make sure the coffee pot is full," Leah said.

"No problem. And Paul should be back from patrol by then too."

Seth dragged Leah out the door. Maybe he was pleased to help her too; she was his sister and he was clearly worried about her.

Bella found her school books and spread them out on the kitchen table. She frowned at her coffee mug. Maybe she had verbal diarrhoea from drinking too much coffee. "This is your fault," she told the mug.

Of course, Paul came in at that precise moment. "Honey, you are talking to your coffee mug."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am having trouble today with talking before I think."

"Really?"

"I told Leah she should phase and I would take her to a vet."

Paul blinked. His eyes skimmed over her body. "I Don't see any bites or scratches," he said in a monotone.

"No. Luckily for me, she laughed."

"Laughed?" he checked.

"Yes, until she cried."

"There is a god," said Paul.

"She's coming back to eat cake and to help me with organic chemistry."

"She laughed?" he checked again.

"Eventually. I thought I had made her cry for a second."

Paul pulled her out of the chair and hugged her. "Woman, you are one in a million," he told her.

FF_2154210_ - 4/08/2011 05:08:00 AM


	41. Pack party at Sam's

**41. Pack party at Sam's**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_**AN: I have made Claire older.**_

* * *

><p>Paul had insisted that she come to the party at Sam and Emily's place on Saturday night. She was a little nervous after her talk with both him and Leah about imprinting. He wanted her to be there and she got that it was important; very important to him, that she <strong>was<strong> there. She tried to argue that they just should stay at home, but he seemed to be trying to prove something to himself, so they went together.

It wasn't a pack party per se; a lot of friends of Emily's from the Makah rez would be there too, so she wouldn't be out of place. She wasn't an imprint and no one quite knew what to do with her normally for pack functions. She guessed that explained why she hadn't been invited to anything before.

She didn't have to deal with Jake. The medic's theory of pack healing seemed to work. An injured wolf healed faster with another wolf around. Jared had been injured Thursday night and still wasn't one hundred percent. Jake had offered to stay with him. She suspected it was to avoid her. Not her, specifically, but her and Paul together.

She talked to Seth for a while and sipped at a soda. Their internet research had made Leah think differently and she was actually going to ask a specialist wolf vet about some issues for a 'friend'. They suspected that she just might be too young yet; in wolf years.

Sam was manning the grill and making dozens of hot dogs. The pack had all eaten beforehand so their appetite wasn't too obvious to the non Quileute but Quil was still hanging by the barbeque trying to steal any sausages that got too close to the edge. Bella thought he looked just like a dog waiting for the food to fall on the ground. He had phased just after she and Paul had got together.

Emily hugged someone and dragged her over to Sam, clearly to introduce her.

"Sam, this is my cousin Claire. Claire, my fiancé Sam," she introduced them. Sam shook her hand and a sausage rolled off the edge when he wasn't looking.

Quil pounced. He came up triumphantly. "Caught it before it hit the ground," he crowed. But then he caught sight of Claire and he froze. He got the oddest expression on his face. He looked like he had almost stopped breathing.

She banged Seth on the arm. "What's up with Quil?" she asked him. "He's not eating the sausage he caught."

Seth glanced over. "Oh fuck me… not another one."

"What? Another what? What's happening? Is it some kind of wolfy mojo?" she whispered the last part.

"Yeah." Seth didn't sound happy about it. "That makes three."

"Oh…" She thought she got it; he must have imprinted. Three would be Sam, Jared and now Quil. No one else had imprinted and Paul had told her they weren't sure how common it was going to be.

Quil was being introduced to Claire by Sam and Emily. Sam looked half pleased, half worried. Guess having Quil joining his family wasn't high on his list of things to do.

Paul strode across the yard and glanced up at them too. His pace faltered a little before he continued on to her. When he got near her, he hugged her hard and sniffed her hair. She hugged him back.

He had been really jumpy and nervous before the party and now she kind of understood. The pack saw the women on the reservation all the time, so if they hadn't imprinted on any of them, then they probably weren't going to. Leah had decided she was never going to imprint and didn't care about it anymore. She guessed it meant they could relax a little and not worry about it. But a party like this with a whole lot of new strangers; a significant percentage of whom were Native American meant the wolf might be shopping for a mate. **No wonder** he had been so nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah."

"Seth isn't really happy to see that either," she whispered

"No." He reached for her face and held it in both his hands; staring intently into her eyes.

She thought she knew what he was doing. "If it hasn't happened before; it isn't going to now," she told him.

"I know," he breathed, but he didn't sound content.

"How's Gray feel about this?"

"Gray?" he asked.

"You know… your wolf," she whispered.

"Cute," he gave her a small smile. Then he frowned as if he was thinking. "He's not happy; nervous… twitchy… he wants…" He paused. "He wants you… he needs to be sure of you…"

"Now?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I get that," put in Seth. They had both completely forgotten he was there. "I'll cover for you," he offered. "Where will you go?"

"Second Bathroom," said Paul decisively. He was already dragging her away. "Thanks Seth," he added.

"No problem… I fucking hate imprinting," he muttered. "Hey, that makes me Sandy," he called after them.

Bella almost laughed at the thought that she didn't get a vote in this. Paul bundled her off to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind them. She was going to reprimand him and then she saw his face. He was really unsettled by what had just happened, far more than he had let show, other than that tiny falter in his stride. But he was always honest with her. He was just as twitchy as his wolf, if not more so.

"Shhh," she comforted him. "I'm here… I'm here and I'm all yours."

He kissed her and it was desperate and needy. "Izzy…" he pleaded.

She started hitching up her own skirt. His hands were already underneath it pulling at her panties.

"Shhh… you'll tear them… give me a sec…"

She pulled off her own panties, slid them down her legs, stepped out of them and placed them on the vanity behind them. He spun her around; his wolf always loved taking her from behind. Suddenly she realised they were both facing the mirror. She could see his face and just how desperate he was over her own shoulder. He looked down for a second as he fiddled with his jeans and when he looked up, he saw her, watching him.

He looked a little embarrassed. "What do you need?" he asked her.

She looked at him in the reflection without blinking. "You," she said simply.

He let out a sigh; he almost sounded relieved. "Oh Izzy," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she told him. "Be sure of me."

He smiled at her. It was that smile she didn't see often enough.

His urgency abated a little now he knew she was not going to say 'no'. As if she ever could to him. His hand reached around the front of her body and cupped her mound. He pulled her back against him. She could feel him against her naked ass. She held her skirt up out of the way for him. He pressed his face into that area behind her ear that he and Gray clearly loved.

"We are," he whispered to her. As sure as they could be without marking she thought; but she didn't say it.

He glanced at her face in the mirror again. "I want to watch you watch yourself come. Do not close your eyes. If you do I will punish you," he breathed.

She felt her heart jolt with the anticipation. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Her scent must have changed with her excitement. He stroked his hand through her. Then his fingers reached down and into her; he slid one inside and she twitched a little and shut her eyes. He pinched her on the thigh.

"Ouch!"

He frowned at her in the mirror. "I meant it!"

Her mouth fell open in surprise. He really did mean it. He lifted his eyebrows at her in the mirror. She tried to turn to actually look at him but he held her chin. "No," he said.

He made another movement with his fingers and she inhaled sharply. He kissed her on the side of the head in apology. She stayed facing forward. He made a few more strokes and then he reached down and held himself ready. He held himself at her opening and shoved forward a little.

She could see him looking down, clearly watching himself enter her and that made her more excited too. She reached out and clutched at the vanity with her spare hand. He muttered something and then lifted her at the thigh. She put her foot up on the toilet seat. He made a pleased noise at his arrangement. She felt a little off balance, but she knew he would never let her fall.

He met her eyes in the mirror and smiled again. He made a couple of quick strokes into her, she was wet enough now. But he was frowning again; clearly irritated by her height. She closed her eyes and he pinched her again.

"All right already," she grizzled.

He slid out of her and she made a noise of protest.

"Greedy girl," he whispered in her ear. "The height difference is too much and we haven't got enough room. I need you to stand on something." He put his thigh under her raised leg and she felt instantly more stable. His hand returned to between her legs.

"Watch!" he ordered. He sank two fingers into her to knuckle depth. She leant back against him a little and watched herself. "I'll get to fuck you in a minute," he told her. "After you cream yourself on my hand," he said, low and quiet. She shivered.

She started to pant; her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded. He kept up the thrusting rhythm with his fingers and then he rubbed his thumb over her clitoris. She moaned.

"Shhh, Izzy."

She could feel his cock stiff and a little sticky rubbing against her back. She tried to keep quiet. She bit at her lip to stop herself making any noise. He shifted a little behind her so that he was closer to the side of her. He could kiss her more easily now. He kept stroking at her and watching her intently.

"Paul…" she moaned. She knew she was going to lose it. Her whole body tensed as if she tried to go three ways at once and then she inhaled and kept inhaling in little pants. He could tell she was about to orgasm. She saw herself do all of this in the mirror and then she couldn't keep her eyes open. They closed and she opened her mouth to moan, but he caught whatever sound she was going to make in a kiss. She quivered and shuddered on his fingers.

Before she had even finished he turned her body to face him. She jumped up a little and he lifted her at the same time. He sank into her like a homing missile. He pushed her back up against the tiled wall behind the door. He took up an urgent pounding rhythm.

"Mine," he muttered into her neck.

"Yes," she agreed. She clenched him hard and he grunted and filled her. They panted together for a minute. He lifted his head suddenly.

"We should get cleaned up," he said.

She used the toilet while he washed his hands. He held her panties for her to step back into. She mussed his hair, while he was down there and he chuckled. She pulled down her skirt and smoothed it down over her ass.

"I'm presentable?" she asked as she did a little turn for him.

"Always," he told her.

He unlocked the door. He held her hand as they exited; keeping her body a little behind him. She could see Seth barricading the corridor with Sam standing on the other side of him. Their timing was perfect.

Sam sniffed and growled. "Fucks sake, Paul."

"We didn't use your bed Sam, what more do you want?" he retorted.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he turned and stomped off.

Paul punched Seth in the shoulder. "Thanks buddy."

Bella wondered at Seth protecting them; and from Sam. "Do you have a girl, Seth?"

"No. But I just hate the whole imprint concept. Like we don't have enough shit to deal with… I mean what if it was a baby or something. Ugh." He shuddered dramatically. "No thank you."

"Yeah," agreed Paul. "And look what it did for Leah."

"Fucked her up for life," Seth agreed.

"You heard Sam approach," she realised.

"Yep." Paul shrugged.

"Thanks Seth." She gave him a peck on the cheek. She was embarrassed enough by the thought that Seth had stood guard for them, and probably heard everything but for Sam to have burst in on them? That would have been worse.

"You guys are good people," said Seth. He was still watching Sam on the other side of the living room. "Sam's happy, he just doesn't realise that other people don't like his idea of 'happy'."

Then he shook himself. "Hey, you guys going to the carnival? They came in this arvo so they should be unpacked by morning. I haven't been to one for years. It should be fun."

"We'll meet you there. Bring Leah," Bella stated.

Paul lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on… don't you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" she teased. "Or you could win me some ugly stuffed animal in a display of wicked strength or skill."

Seth snorted.

FF_2154210_ - 5/08/2011 09:15:00 PM


	42. At the carnival

**42. At the carnival.**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: bratty Jake gets smacked… right upside the head… don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p>Paul and Bella went on a ride. The Gravitron or something it was called. It was a circle you stood on the inside of, and it spun quickly and then lifted up and down until you couldn't lift your hand up. Paul held her in front of him and when the gravity swung them, her whole body pressed hard against the front of his body. He growled into her ear. She could feel his erection when the circular cage stopped moving.<p>

He managed to walk. She was going to tease him about it, but then she got an idea.

"You want me to look after that for you?" she whispered to him. She felt wanton and sexy.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "You'd do that for me?"

"I've been practising… and it seems a pity to waste it."

They snuck off and found a dark alley between the tents and sideshows. She slid her hand into the top of his jeans. He was commando as always. She could feel how hard he was. She loved the feel of his hot hard cock in her hand.

This has brought her joy; this has made her self confident and assured. And the man attached to it of course. So yes, she wanted to look after him. She stood between his legs. He slid his feet down enough so that their faces were at the same height.

She kissed him hard. She tried to pull apart his button fly jeans the way he did, but she couldn't do it.

"You need more practice at that," he chuckled.

"That's _your_ special skill," she suggested wickedly.

He looked around first and then pulled apart his jeans with a wry smile. "Here you go honey," he purred at her.

She held him in her hands. "Mmmm," she purred back at him.

She gave him a couple of hard strokes and he kissed her with a desperate need.

"You'll make a mess," she stated.

"Maybe you could clean it up for me?"

"I could do that." She ran her hand over the head of his cock and back down the length of it. "Tell me when," she whispered to him, stroking him hard.

They kissed. She continued to stroke him, using his own pre come as lubricant and then just when he was about to finish he pushed her head down. She slid her lips over the swollen head and held just the end of him in her mouth. She was getting used to the taste of him. He leant his head back against a pillar behind him and closed his eyes for a minute. She kept stroking with her hands and she deep throated him as she felt it swell in her hand. She felt his body tense under her ministrations.

Jake and Embry stand in the carnival street looking up the alley. For once Quil wasn't with them; Claire had all his attention now. Jake was not happy about him imprinting either. She and Kim, and therefore Quil, were sitting with Jared today.

Bella made a few sliding strokes, bobbing her head up and down along his hard length. When he came in her mouth she caught all of it and swallowed it down. No mess and no choking. She was proud of herself for that. She stood up again, wiping at the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. Paul was looking up the alley. He put an arm around her shoulder. She tried to tuck him back into his jeans.

"Jesus is that Bella?" asked Embry.

She looked that way too. She could see some figures approaching but she couldn't see who it was. They had left the lit alley and were walking towards them in the dark.

Paul saw them but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't have stopped her at the point he had noticed them and worse, they had noticed Bella. And what she was doing. And there was no way he could have stopped at that point either.

Jake looks incensed. "Oh that is it!" he swore as he stalked towards them.

Paul pushed Bella behind him. She was confused. He growled. Low and deep and she looked up again. "Who is it?" she hissed at him. "What's happening?" She thought they were going to be mugged or something.

"Jake?" she asked when he got closer. It was still dark in the alleyway but she thought she recognised him.

"Just stop it!" screamed Jake. "That's **enough**! Bella get away from him." He looked like he was going to try and drag her out from behind Paul.

Oh, this was bad. If Paul and Jake fought in a public place there was no hiding what they were.

"What the fuck Jake?" she swore at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked astonished. Paul had not said a word, other than an initial growl. But his whole body language was indicating that he was ready to fight.

Bella was getting angry. Paul had shoved her behind him and he would protect her. Jake was being an ass but she didn't need them to fight over her.

"Paul, I'm alright. He won't hurt me," she comforted him. "Let me out. I'll deal with this." She forced her way in front of Paul; between him and Jake. She had to handle this now.

Jake reached for her as if he was going to grab her. If he touched her, Paul would rip his throat out. She smacked his hand away.

"Jesus Jake, will you get a girlfriend," she snapped at him. She hated herself for saying it, but Jake took a step back and he didn't reach for her again.

Paul didn't try to hang onto her once she had asked him not to. He actually took a step back. She almost sighed in relief that the situation was defused a little.

Sam, Leah and Seth approached from different directions.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"We can hear you a mile away," Sam hissed at them.

Bella spoke, "Oh shut up Sam. Nobody normal can hear us over the noise of the carnival. And clearly Jake wants to do this now."

Sam's mouth was hanging open. Leah looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Paul did up his jeans leisurely. Everyone noticed they were undone, with a varying range of reactions from amusement to anger. Then he leant back against the post with his arms folded across his chest. She said she would handle it and he would let her.

"Do what?" asked Sam once he had got himself together.

Bella huffed. "Jake seems to think that he has a right to tell me who I can fuck…" she started.

"You were…" Jake interrupted.

"I gave him a blow job Jake. Some girls do that for their boyfriends." She was furious and getting angrier by the minute.

Paul smirked. Leah snorted.

"…And you'd know that if you had one," Bella bit out.

Embry winced for Jake. Jake looked astonished; as if she was speaking a foreign language.

But Bella was winding herself up now. She stalked up in front of Jake and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "I do **not **(finger jab) understand why you think you can tell me this. You are not (finger jab) **my** boyfriend, you are not (finger jab) even an **ex **boyfriend, you're not my father… you just_ used _to be my friend. But you're not even **that** now. I have called you and left messages and you haven't bothered to call me back. You've been avoiding me and you still think you are my friend?"

"But…" Jake tried, but she was on a roll now. And she had changed from grinding her finger into his breastbone to waving her arms around. Paul watched her with amused detachment.

"And who the hell told you, that you can tell me what to do anyway?" she took a breath, but kept right on going before Jake could get a word in edgeways.

"Do you know what a good friend does, Jake? They let you make dating mistakes. They give you good advice, but they are still your friend if you don't take it and they don't say stupid things like 'he wasn't good enough for you', if you thought he was. They do that and then they let you cry on their shoulders when the guy dumps you. You have **no right**, Jake. I can date who I want and I can fuck who I want and I can suck the cock of who I want."

"He's too old for you," Jake tried.

"Really? I thought he was your age."

"Listen to you swearing. Look what he's done to you!"

"What has he done to me?" She turned and looked at Paul. And she smiled. He just watched her.

"You don't see it do you?" she asked rhetorically. "When was the last time I went to casualty? The hospital rang Charlie. They thought I had killed myself. It had been so long since they had seen me. I don't fall over any more." She hadn't taken her eyes off him.

Then she glanced around at them all. "None of you see it," she continued. "He chose me. And his wolf loves me. He grouses at me if I run myself down. He tells me I am smart, funny, and beautiful. He doesn't even see other women when they fawn all over him. Do you know what that does for my self worth? I dress better. I have more self confidence. I don't let anybody tell me what to do anymore …like Edward did. Lord what was I thinking then? Like YOU are trying to do, Jake."

Jake just couldn't let it go. "You're not his imprint," he spat out.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

Jake looked dumbfounded.

Sam interrupted, "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you watched him with me? He always feeds me the choice bits from his plate, he looks after me, he worries about me, he can tell if I lose a pound, he sniffs me all the time and he fucks me every opportunity he can get. Damn near can't keep his hands off me. We can't stay away from each other for very long. When he is hurt or worried or afraid… he comes to me. When was the last time Emily patched him up, Sam? He comes to me for that now. When was the last time he lost his temper?"

She had her back to Paul and she couldn't see his face; but he had the oddest look. It was a combination of proud and caught out.

She took a step back and leant her back against him; she didn't need to look, she knew exactly where he was. He put his arm across her clavicles and pulled her up against him. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair.

"Jesus!" said Embry as he put it all together.

Jake still looked unhappy. Sam and Leah looked speculative. Seth just grinned; he'd seen it a week ago.

"Give it up, Jake. I'm happy! **He **makes me happy. And I think… no, **I know** I make him, and his wolf, happy too."

She patted his arm where it was held protectively across her body. "I may not be his imprint but I **am** his mate," she announced. "Go home, Jake and find your own."

After that, there was really nothing else Jake could say. She stayed leaning against Paul as the others looked them up and down and then walked away. Leah winked at her.

Sam tried to say something and then didn't. He stalked away muttering about discussing it with Emily.

She started to quiver a little as they all headed off. Her bravado had all run out and she was close to crying; she always seemed to cry after she got angry. Paul spun her body and hugged her closer to his chest; hiding her face against him. She sniffed a little. He leant his head down to her ear.

"I am so proud of you," he told her.

"Take me home," she begged him. "Take me home and make love to me and then… I want you to mark me… I want you to do it… you have done so much for me and I knew that and all… I was just a little nervous… but I want you… and I am so glad that you and Gray want me too… and I'm sorry I am babbling like a loon… I just…" Her voice caught; she was just too emotional to get out what she wanted to say. But she didn't need to say it; he understood.

And then he kissed her.

And then he took her home.

FF_2154210_ - 5/08/2011 09:23:00 PM


	43. Things that needed to be said

**43. Things that needed to be said.**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>Paul took her home to his house.<p>

He didn't say a word. He bundled her out of the truck and into the bathroom.

She looked at him in query.

"You smell like the pack. I don't want to smell them on you." It was a gruff admission that sounded like it was torn out of him.

"Okay, I understand. You just want to smell me."

"Yes… just you… and me…"

"Are you coming in the shower with me?" She tugged at his hand. "Please."

He nodded and started to strip. He washed her. It was almost a ritual thing and not sexual at all. He washed her all over and he shampooed her hair. She stood quiescent and let him do what he wanted. This was important to him and she wanted to get it right.

He dried her off with a towel and then he lifted her and carried her to his bed.

He did the same as he had before, when he wanted her to scent mark his sheets. He rubbed his face all over her. He kissed, nibbled and licked almost her entire body.

"I want to smell me… us… on your skin," he breathed. He rubbed his hands all over her. He had told her that humans had strong scent glands on their hands and faces. She must have smelt of him after the massage he had given her. It was so sensual and so oddly exciting, that she was drenched. She could feel how wet she was and he of course, could smell her. He started to rub his cock on her now. He took any leakage in his hand, mixed it with her fluid and rubbed it into her skin. He marked her literally, with their combined body fluids.

She was still compliant; she let him manoeuvre her around. That was what he needed today. She had done all the fighting she was up for at the carnival. She had a half thought about how she could mend her relationship with Jake, but she dismissed it. It would have to wait. Right now Paul was the centre of her world.

What he wanted; what he needed was all she cared about now.

She lay on her back. She watched him work his way up from her feet up to her face. She kissed him and held his face with her hands.

"Have you tasted all of me yet?" she asked inquisitively.

"Not yet…I love all of your body fluids… and I haven't done the other side …"

He knelt over her ribs and rubbed his cock between her breasts. "You remember?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She rubbed her hands up his torso. "Yes… and the massage… and the bike… and the kitchen… oh my god… the kitchen… is it possible to save up orgasms? Can I put some away for later?" she asked with a laugh.

"Won't need it," he stated. "I'll be around."

"Yes, I suspect you might be."

He chuckled and crawled back down her body. "Over," he instructed and she rolled onto her stomach. She threw one pillow off the side of the bed, as it put her neck at a weird angle.

He laid his whole body on top of hers and rubbed. She moaned. He whispered a question in her ear. "What's your favourite?"

She knew what he was asking. She thought about it. "I like to see your face… when you lose it… you know… when you come." Jesus. She couldn't believe she had managed to tell him that without blushing.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Huh."

"But I know you and Gray prefer from behind… so I guess we'll just have to take turns," she suggested.

"Or fuck twice as often," he suggested in the shoulder devil voice. He continued to rub her while they were talking.

She emitted a chuckle of her own. "I'd never get anything done… just fuck you all day."

"I'm up for it."

"Every day?"

"Twice a day."

"Maybe we could save fucking all day for the holidays…I'd hate to have to explain to Charlie and Principal Greene why my grades dropped off."

He was kissing the curve at the top of her buttocks. He breathed out a gust of heated air, right into her ass crack and she shivered.

"What would you say?" he quizzed her.

"Hmmm," she mumbled into the mattress. "Let's see… 'Grades dropped because I was endlessly fucking my boyfriend'…no. I don't like boyfriend; it's too high school, you know?"

"Izzy, we're **in** high school," he pointed out.

"I know… I still don't like it… my lover … my paramour …"

"Paramour?" he checked. "Whoa… exotic…"

"Yeah okay, it sounds weird and I think one of us has to be married to someone else to use that term… can't you just be Paul?" she suggested.

"Your Paul?" he asked.

"Yeah… my lover, my Paul." She could feel his lips smiling where they pressed against her lower back.

"Works for me," he said.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "My Paul," she repeated.

He beamed at her. He kissed his way up her back and to her face. "Your Paul," he confirmed as he kissed her. This kiss strongly indicated that he had finally finished scent marking her and now he was moving onto the next step. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his groin against her buttocks. He had his knees up on either side of her hips with his feet down by her knees. She could feel his cock pressing against her back.

She tried to wriggle and open her legs but he stopped her. He adjusted himself with his hand and he slid easily between her butt cheeks, she was so wet. She twitched; he was so close to other places that excited her, but she wasn't up for that today.

"It's okay," he said. "Just arch your butt up a little."

She was saturated from his body worship. She did as he requested and she could feel him nudging at her entrance, but with her legs pushed together everything felt tighter and her labia pressed around his cock. He rocked gently back and forth and he kept pushing at her. He was careful to keep his weight off her.

She was already so wound up and now she was ready for him. She lifted her butt and he slid inside her a little. They both groaned. "Pillow," she muttered.

He grabbed one and put it under her hips, lifting her ass into the air a little more. She tried to get up and to open her legs but he pushed her back down onto the bed and he pushed her legs back together. He kept her face down on the bed, it excited her for him to be so commanding and he knew it. He always seemed to know what turned her on, even if she didn't until he was doing it.

He couldn't penetrate her deeply and his cock kept rubbing against the front of her internal walls. He rocked back and forth on top of her as if he was riding her. His body pushing against her ass made her moan and squirm underneath him.

She orgasmed, and then she tried begging him to finish her off properly; a begging babble of pleases and oh gods and Pauls.

"No," he whispered into her ear. "Not yet."

"Why?" she moaned; she hated that she sounded so needy. "Please Paul."

He was always honest with her and he couldn't lie to her now. "I don't want to hurt you… when I bite you."

"What?" she whimpered. "So you're going to fuck me until I can't feel anything?"

"Yeah… or try to… you'll be floating on a cloud of endorphins…" He brushed her hair away from her face as he leaned over her.

"Seriously?" she argued.

"Well …we want to mark you but we don't want to hurt you and if we bite you it'll hurt and…" he said all in a rush.

She actually groaned. She could tell by the 'we' that this was a joint decision. She knew he could make her completely mindless and she also knew that he would not hurt her; not if he could help it, at any rate. Occasionally he had bruised her or she had been sore afterwards, but it wasn't deliberate. There was no way she could convince him otherwise. She'd just have to suck it up and take it… like a woman.

But then, she thought of something.

"No," she argued. She pushed herself up to a crouching position. He let her do it.

"I know that you can fuck me until I pass out… and you could mark me then, but then I would miss it… and I don't want that. I want to be conscious. I made this choice and I want to be part of it. I get that you two are trying not to hurt me, but you are cheating me out of part of the experience."

She turned around and sat on the bed so that she could look at his face.

He was sitting back on his feet looking at her.

"I **want** you to mark me and I **want** to _feel_ it." She resisted the urge to wring her hands. "It's important to me."

He was looking at her with an emotion on his face that she couldn't identify.

"I love you," he said simply.

She blinked rapidly. "I love you too," she confessed. "Other wise, I wouldn't be doing this. I love you both." She stared into his face.

He started towards her and she met him halfway. Their mouths crashed into each other. It was all teeth and tongue and she loved him so much and she was so glad she had finally told him.

"Izzy," he moaned her name. His arms wrapped around her; clutching and holding her against him. His hands were all over her.

"My Paul," she told him breathlessly.

He lifted her and dropped her onto her back on the mattress and then he just slammed into her in one long, hard thrust.

"Oh yes!" she cried out. "Yes… please…" She planted her feet on the mattress and tried to lift herself onto him. He seemed to try to get himself under control and he failed. For once, Paul had lost it. For once, he wasn't looking after her either, but she didn't care; she had had her fun earlier. Her pleasure now came from watching him.

His initial frenzied pace continued and she was right there with him. He made long, solid strokes into her that shunted her body up the bed. Her back arched under him in her pleasure and she made little grunting noises every time he slammed into her. One arm slipped underneath her and he held her hard against him.

His other hand was planted on the mattress as he slammed himself into her.

She reached up and held her fingers against his cheek. They stared at each other. His body held above her by his arm.

She got her wish; she saw his face as he climaxed. It looked almost painful; his mouth hung open a little and his eyes screwed up. And he groaned as if it hurt him. His back arched and his head tilted back as he growled. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"My Paul," she told him again as he made a last shove against her.

"Ungh," he grunted and then he collapsed onto her.

She made little panting breaths underneath him, until he got it together and rolled off her.

She chuckled. "Well _that_ wasn't supposed to happen."

He put his arm around her and pulled her over to tuck under his arm. "No," he admitted. "But you _really_ smell like me now." He chuckled. "And, as an extra bonus I get to fuck you again, when I **do** mark you."

FF_2154210_ - 7/08/2011 06:16:00 PM


	44. Marking

**44. Marking**

Disclaimer: _ the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

><p>They had a break and something to drink and then went back to his bedroom.<p>

"You didn't have to take me quite so literally," she teased. "About taking turns."

"Hey," he insisted. "I was serious about the twice a day fucking!"

"Oh my god… **really**? Wait until I tell Angela."

He laughed. "You bragged to Angela about me?"

"It wasn't bragging," she blustered. "Oh… well… I suppose it might have sounded like it… oh whatever…" she huffed. "Over sharing," she added.

He looked amused.

"You never told me what _your_ favourite time was," she pointed out.

He grinned at her. "First time… just all icing on the cake from that one…" He looked oddly serious for a second.

She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Come here," he growled at her.

She was quick to comply. They kissed. Her hands reached down to hold him. He hummed appreciatively. They stood at the end of his bed. It was still rumpled from their last love making session.

"That's my girl." He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her up hard against him.

He hardened quickly in her hands; she was starting to learn what he liked.

"From behind, right?" she checked.

"Doggy style…" he breathed. He spun her body, pushed down on her shoulders and forced her to kneel at the end of the bed. He folded her face down to the bedding with one warm hand at her neck. He knelt behind her, his fingers stroking through her to make sure she was wet enough.

She was so excited; her heart thumped nervously. She could feel his quivering eagerness as it brushed against her back. She twitched from his stroking fingers.

"Just do it!" she ordered. "Fuck me!"

"So eager," he breathed into her ear. "So ready to be mine."

"Yes," she sucked in a nervous breath. "Yours."

"Izzy," he pushed into her.

"Paul," she moaned as he worked his way into her.

He sank into her from behind. She arched her neck and pushed it towards him.

"Do it now," she encouraged. "I want you to."

He didn't ask if it was what she wanted; he didn't ask if she was sure, he just pulled her up hard against him, leaning back a little so that she was held taut against him; her spine bowing back. She was immobile; his cock sunk into her and his arm across her clavicles holding her up against him. She had her hands around his imprisoning arm; to ground herself.

He licked the spot where her shoulder joined her neck; a flat tongued lick over her skin and then he sank his teeth into her.

He lifted into her and she gasped. He sucked a little and swallowed. He sucked and swallowed again, but then his head jerked. He pulled away from her suddenly.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist; the one with the vamp bite. She could feel blood dripping down her neck where he had bitten her; marked her, just as they both wanted.

He was still holding her but he pulled that wrist up towards his face. She didn't understand what he was doing. His heart was pounding at her back. He pulled her wrist right up to his mouth.

And he bit her on the wrist.

Right across the crescent shaped scar from the teeth of James the vampire tracker.

She screamed. It hurt there. More so than at her neck. Maybe her wrist was so much thinner; everything was closer to the surface. Was it breaking the scar tissue again, maybe? She didn't know. He sucked strongly at her wrist and then he leant forwards a little and spat the blood out. It sprayed over the floor. She saw a glimpse of silver in the blood. He hadn't swallowed it.

He breathed heavily for a second. She was not sure what she had just seen.

"P-Paul?" she asked.

He tried to stand. "Venom…" he muttered and then he toppled onto the mattress.

He collapsed on top of her.

He crushed her on the bed. His body a dead weight. His feet hanging off the end. She screamed. She knew venom was poisonous to wolves; he had told her that once. And he had it in his mouth.

She screamed again. "Paul!"

She tried to get him to move but he was out like a light.

She started to worry less about herself and more about him. He bit vamps all the time but he must have actually swallowed some of it.

Wait a second.

When he marked her, he had swallowed _her_ blood. When he swallowed it, he must have realised.

There was still venom in her blood.

She tried to lift him but he was so heavy. She screamed in frustration and rage; a wordless noise that shocked her as she heard it come out of her own mouth. She dragged herself out from underneath him; she had to push at him with her feet and her hands to get him off her. She tried to wake him up. She shook him a little. Blood and spittle still marked his mouth.

**He wasn't waking up. **

She needed help. She needed the pack.

Who was closest?

She rifled through her bag, trying to find her phone. Her hands were shaking so hard, she couldn't dial. She hit the call list and selected Leah.

She answered after a few torturous rings.

"Leah…" she almost screamed it.

"Christ, Swan…"

"**Paul**…" she was nearly hysterical.

"What?" she could hear Leah running. She thought she could hear Seth in the back ground.

"He… I think … he swallowed venom…. I think he's dying! I can't wake him up…"

"I need to phase…"

And then the phone cut off.

She crouched next to him. Naked, bitten, bloodstained and hysterical.

"Please don't die… **don't you leave me**… **YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN'T DIE**!"

She tried to pull him up further up the bed but he was too heavy for her.

She heard a cacophony of howls within minutes. She ran for the back door to let them in. She wasn't sure if they had locked it. It was the rez; like Paul ever locked the door. But she still needed to check, she no longer trusted herself.

She was gasping for breath; half sobbing and flapping her hands. She saw a slim wolf dash out of the forest. Leah. She was the fastest in the pack. A huge black wolf was streaking in from the other side; keeping to the forest edges. Sam.

Leah phased as she ran across the yard. "Where?" she asked.

"The bedroom."

"Wait here."

Sam sprinted across the yard phasing as he came.

"Bella! What happened?"

She was still panting; and having trouble speaking. Sam just hugged her. She didn't care that they were both naked. "Come on…" he crooned at her. "Calm down… just breathe… tell me what happened."

His warmth and his familiarity calmed her. He was pack; he was the Alpha.

"H-he marked me. I think he swallowed… the blood… and then," she held up her wrist at him. "He just grabbed my wrist." It was a mess; the bite was not a neat or clean one. She suddenly realised she had been dripping blood everywhere she ran. "He sucked at it and he spat it out… silver… there was silver in it Sam."

"Venom?" Sam asked.

"He said that before he passed out."

"But he didn't swallow that blood," Sam pointed out.

"No, but he swallowed my blood… would it be enough… to make him sick?"

"Fuck!"

"I must taste bad." She giggled hysterically. She felt lightheaded. Maybe it was the blood loss.

Embry came in the door. "The medic is on the way."

"Embry, bandage her arm," Sam ordered. He gave Embry a look.

No one seemed to care about her nudity. She supposed they saw each other naked all the time.

Embry slid an arm around her shoulder and shepherded off to the bathroom. Taking her away from the bedroom. "Let's get that cleaned up for you…"

She wrapped a towel around herself while Embry got the first aid kit. She wasn't nearly as comfortable nude as they all were. He washed and bound her arm up expertly with proper wound dressings. And then he made another one for her neck.

"You need stitches on that wrist," he stated. He cocked his head as if he was listening. "Let's go see him."

"Do you think he'll be all right, Embry?"

"I don't know Bella. The medic will be able to say."

"Is he here?"

"Yep. He's finished, I think."

She stood in the doorway of the bedroom. There were too many people in it for the tiny room. Paul lay on his back now on the bed. The medic was listening to his heart. Paul looked oddly pale and sweaty.

"Okay I pumped out his stomach. Did they finish the marking?" the medic asked Sam.

"Bella?" Sam asked her.

"I guess so." She waved at the bandage on her neck with one hand and clutched at the towel around her with the other.

"Get her in here then," the medic ordered.

"I don't understand," she blustered as Embry pushed her towards the bed.

The medic let out his breath in a whoosh. He fixed his dark eyes on Bella and adopted his doctor face. "There is nothing we can give him to help him get through this. No medicine. No pain killers. His metabolism burns them off too fast and they are not going to help; they may just put his heart under more strain. His body has shut down to heal. It is fighting the venom on its own now." He clasped her hand; putting his over the top of hers. She guessed it was meant to be comforting, but she was screaming inside.

"The only thing that will keep him here now… is you." He patted her hand solicitously. She was biting her lip so hard; she thought she could taste blood. If she opened her mouth she was going to start screaming.

She nodded mutely.

"But he's strong," the medic added. "One of the packs' strongest. And you're his mate; his imprint."

Oh Jesus! She just shook her head. She couldn't speak. She couldn't say it.

Leah gave her an encouraging look. She held her hand out to her from the other side of the bed. "Get that towel off Swan," she ordered. She did and she clambered onto the bed next to him. She wormed herself in as close to him as she could get.

"Pleasedon'tdie… pleasedon'tdie… pleasedon'tdie… pleasedon'tdie… pleasedon'tdie…" she muttered in a low voice as she pressed her face in against his ribs. She lifted her leg and pressed herself against his thigh. He felt cold to her; that worried her more than anything else.

Leah covered her and Paul over with the sheet.

Sam was whispering something to the medic. She didn't need wolf hearing to know what it was. She _wasn't_ his imprint.

"What?" the medic exclaimed. He glanced back at her on the bed and then he left the room. She guessed it was before his face gave away any more.

"Cold… Leah," she muttered. She knew she would hear her. "He's cold."

"Got it. Seth! Blanket."

He came in with the blanket and held it in his hands. He looked lost.

Bella held her hand up to Leah. "Please," she begged.

Leah understood but she baulked.

"Please…" Bella begged.

Leah sighed and then she climbed into the bed and pressed herself up against Paul on his free side. "I am NOT taking my clothes off and this is the closest he is ever coming to a threesome with me," she grumbled.

She and Bella held hands over his heart. Bella bit her lip, but then the tears came.

Silently they dripped down her cheeks and onto his ribs.

Seth came back with a box of tissues from somewhere. He placed it on the bedside table closest to Leah. He handed a handful to Bella and then he spread the blanket over the three of them.

"It'll be okay Bella… I'm sure he'll be fine," Seth comforted.

"Izzy."

"What?"

"He calls me Izzy. Isabella. Bella," she explained.

"You want to be Izzy?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"I like it," from Leah.

"Yeah… I like it too," she said.

"The medic says you need to get some fluids into you," Seth stated as he passed her a bottle of water.

It was going to be a long night.

8888888888

Her phone rang at one stage. It was Charlie. She was late home. Sam tried to explain but Charlie insisted on speaking to Bella.

"Dad? It's Paul, he's sick. He's been bitten by something."

"_Something? They don't know what it was?"_

She didn't know how to answer that one, so she ignored it. "The medic has been and done what he could. He just has to get through it."

"_So he's seen a medic?"_ Charlie checked.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave him… I can't leave him…" she nearly wailed. She took in a sobbing breath.

"_Okay kiddo. You stay with him. Let me know if there is anything I can do."_

"T-thanks Dad. I love you." She and Charlie were rarely emotional and that, more than anything would tell him how sick Paul was.

"_**Oh**__… okay Bells. Love you too."_

* * *

><p>She slept fitfully. She prayed to his gods. She prayed to hers. She made all sorts of rash promises. She'd let him imprint if he stayed alive.<p>

Those kinds of rash promises.

She'd never be jealous, she promised. She'd let him go with his imprint and be happy because he would still be alive.

That was what she promised his gods.

It was some time before Embry pointed out that no one had stitched the bite in her arm and it was a mess. The medic came back; but she refused to leave Paul's side. She glowered at the medic as if it was his fault and he wasn't helping at all.

He checked Paul's vital signs and didn't say anything. She assumed that it was neither good nor bad news.

She snuggled in against him and pressed her newly bandaged arm against him. The medic had given her a local anaesthetic for the stitches, but no other medicine. She had refused. If it was good enough for him… she had argued.

She decided to talk to him. Leah was still on his other side.

"You can't die… you can't leave me. I still have to tell you off for being such an idiot. And you still haven't won me some ugly stuffed toy at the carnival either. I have a list of things to tell you and you can't go … I haven't even started yet. You're an idiot," she told him. "Such a drama king. Flamboyantly spitting blood and venom everywhere."

She rubbed his chest. "Why didn't you just spit out my blood instead of swallowing it you big lunk…" She gave Leah a sudden panicked glance.

"If they pumped his stomach does that mean it worked? The marking?"

"I think it is the symbolism of the bite and the scar that remains… not the actual blood… unless Paul has a thing for your blood."

Bella blushed like a tomato.

"Ohmigod…" said Leah. She actually chortled. It was an oddly joyous sound in the silent room. She tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't. "Redwings…?" she finally managed to ask.

Bella just nodded and blushed worse. Leah snorted.

"Fucking typical…you can add that you're a weirdo to that list of things to be told, Lahote."

"It's not weird…" argued Bella. "He loves all my body fluids," she argued. "He told me that."

Leah snorted again.

And then the two of them cracked up.

So they were giggling like loons when Seth came in with some drinks. "What the fuck, ladies?"

"No… don't tell him," Leah begged.

"Like I was going to," argued Bella.

Seth rolled his eyes. And then he did a double take. "Paul?" he asked.

Leah and Bella sat up suddenly so that they could see his face. His eyes were open. He blinked.

He glanced at Leah and blinked again. Then his eyes flicked to Seth and finally to Bella. And he just stared at her. He didn't smile at her. And he didn't blink.

Bella started crying. "He doesn't recognise me…" she wailed.

"No that's not it…" said Seth. "Kiss him."

"What?"

"Just do it Izzy."

She clambered up his body. He was still staring at her. The other wolves that were still at the house, filed into the room when they heard them talking.

"What's happening?" asked Jake. "Izzy?" he asked. "Who's Izzy?" Leah rolled her eyes at him. They all knew that was Paul's name for her.

"Watch," instructed Seth.

Bella hesitated.

"Go on," urged Seth. He smiled at her.

"My sleeping beauty," she whispered to Paul. He still seemed out of it somehow; not fully awake.

She held his face in her hands and she kissed him. She pressed her lips against his and she kissed him. She was so glad he was alive and awake; even if there was something wrong with him… she was glad. She tried to tell him all that in the kiss. His lips moved under hers; his arms lifted and wound around her and he kissed her back.

"What the fuck…" muttered Jake.

"Imprint," said Leah. "Fucking typical." She didn't sound as angry as she pretended to be.

Bella drew her head back slowly. His lip stuck to hers for a beat.

"Izzy," he said. His voice was hoarse but he sounded like he had seen a miracle.

And he smiled.

And she knew he would be all right; it was her smile. His lip actually cracked he smiled so wide.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey yourself," she responded as she always did.

"I said you owed us two bites."

And then the room went nuts.

* * *

><p>So the prevailing wisdom was that somehow something about her* combined with the venom in her blood had blocked the imprint. While she had any trace of vamp in her, the imprint was not complete. It was still a partial one. He was drawn to her; but not to the level he should have been. But his wolf had known she was their mate.<p>

Leah confessed to being happy for them both. She knew Bella, now known as Izzy by everyone, would worry herself to death about him imprinting on some stranger.

Izzy was pleased. They had actually fallen in love **first**. It seemed like the right order to do things. She still suspected an off the bat imprint was kind of too weird. Falling madly in love with a complete stranger? Privately she was thinking that her prayers had come true. Her selflessness in promising she would let him go had been rewarded.

He** had **imprinted.

He had just done it on her.

He, his wolf and the tribal gods were all finally on the same page.

Izzy and Paul had both denied they were broken before and maybe they weren't; but what they both _were_, was battered and dented from their life experiences… and somehow, together they had fixed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*AN:<strong> Bella is a Shield… Remember? As far as I know, nobody considered that. My theory is that as a shield, reinforced by vamp venom, she was resisting the imprint. The poor boy; his imprint was bouncing off her like… a diet off a fat kid… No wait… like people who get between me and a shoe sale… no, like a rubber ball off a wall.

Thanks to sfiddy for making me think about venom remnants. Her stories are cool.

**Extra AN: **_**I tie myself in knots over imprinting.**_ I think it is false and unrealistic and just as weird as Edward and Bella's odd love. And Jake imprinting on a vampire? EEK don't get me started…

But it exists in this world and I just can't bring myself to leave a character that I care for, out on a limb with the _possibility_ of it occurring. I know some of you may disagree with allowing them to imprint now, but the shield theory means that he was **always** trying to imprint on her.

It never made sense to me that SM had venom as poisonous to wolves if they have to tear vamps apart with their mouths… no opposable thumbs. They have to swallow a little bit occasionally… surely? I know it would have to get into their bloodstream, but it would still be a major risk and maybe make them very sick. Chalk it up to another SM story inconsistency. So I am thinking that there must be a minimum dose amount that you need to ingest to turn into a vampire. Edward made sure he had a huge amount in the book and injected it straight into Bella's heart. Here, the remnant in the bite is not enough for Bella to vamp out, but the bite is still cold and shiny. I also assumed that there was a minimum amount that a wolf needs to swallow to kill them (just enough to make Paul sick, but not to kill him) …

It's my theory and I wrote the story… so there.

I added a 'glower' in this chapter just for SM. Man she _loves_ that word.

Newborn army shows up in Seattle on 14th May… Bella reads it in the paper, so there is still plenty of time before that in the twilight calendar. It's only April 2nd by my calculations.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate getting reviews. The sexy one-shot went seriously out of control, but I think we all had fun. I know Izzy and Paul did.

See you in my next story…

Mrstrentreznor

PS: and if you want the chocolate cake recipe… Just let me know…

FF_2154210_ - 9/08/2011 04:17:00 AM


	45. Chapter 45

Just in case you don't have me on author alert.

A quick update to let you know that I have started a new story. It starts a little like Apologies but is a threesome, with Bella, Quil and Embry.

If you liked Apologies, you may like reading the new one. It's called 'Best friends share everything' and is on fanfic.

fanfiction(dot)net/s/7768970/1/Best_friends_share_everything

I have posted three chapters so far and there are a heap more to follow! Go check it out!


	46. Chapter 46

Apologies nomination

This fic has been nominated in the JBNP awards for category number 18. The 'All-Time Favorite Wolf Story - The one story you can read over and over again. You have recommended this story to everybody you ever met. You get the drift...'

If you enjoyed this story, I would ask a favour. Please take some minutes to go vote for it. You do not need to be a member of JBNP to vote.

The complete list of nominations are posted at the JBNP blog site. There are many familiar wolf-writer names. Some of which you may also have read and loved.

jacobblack-n-pack. blogspot. com. au/p/nominees. html

I have added spaces to the link so that fanfic doesn't delete it, but your browser should take them out automatically.

There are a number of categories and I have a few other stories nominated as well. 'Best friends' seem to be a fan favourite, too.

So far as what I am up to? Because many people have asked.

I have started writing too many things at once. Lol. Besides original fiction, I have about ten things bubbling away on the writing stove. I have come to the realisation that if I am not writing fanfic, I'm not writing anything. Weird, huh? Whatever. Who understands the workings of my mind? Clearly not me, for sure.

On the fanfic side, I will try to concentrate on the extension of the one shot 'I'll be home for Christmas'.

www. fanfiction s/7619586/1/Ill_be_home_for_Christmas

I have many, MANY requests from readers for a continuation of that fic. Is this my curse? Lol. Doomed to extend one-shots for all eternity. I will not post it until it is completed. I still panic about having to change something in the first few chapters. Shake my head at myself.

If you want to keep up with whatever else I am up to, it's all listed on my blog/twitter account etc. All links are on my ff profile.

Thanks,

mrstrentreznor


End file.
